Les Chroniques d'AR - Le Passé nous révèle
by Lord Berlioz
Summary: Tome I : A l'aube de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, pdt que les Mangemorts s'agitent à l'approche de leur maître, un nouveau professeur fait son entrée à Poudlard. Son intégration à la vie du château va être mise à mal par un enseignant qui perçoit son arrivée comme une menace. Pourtant, son départ du collège n'est pas envisageable surtout avec l'annonce du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers.
1. Prologue - l'Héritière

**Chapitre 1 – L'héritière**

C'était un jour bien morne pour un mois d'août à Londres. La pluie tombait déjà depuis quelques heures quand on vint sonner au 24, square Grimmaurd. Une femme s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit lentement, son visage triste reprit un peu de vie en voyant la personne qui se tenait sur le perron.

\- Albus ! Quelle surprise !

\- Amalia, que tu as changé...

Le vieux sorcier arborait un sourire bienveillant.

\- Entre je t'en prie !

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un geste de la main.

\- Je n'ose te demander comment tu vas, au vu des circonstances…

Dumbledore passa la porte d'entrée et patienta, les mains croisées devant lui.

\- … C'est aimable de ta part de m'éviter une fois de plus, d'avoir à cacher ce que je ressens vraiment.

Le vestibule était petit et sombre à cause de la vieille tapisserie vert impérial, pourtant elle s'anima grâce aux mouvements des personnages en photo, soigneusement encadrées. La jeune femme poussa la porte du salon qui était entre-ouverte et invita Dumbledore à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu. La salle était aussi obscure que l'entrée mais à la place des cadres, de grandes bibliothèques occupaient les murs. Deux fenêtres drapées de lourdes tentures laissaient une faible lumière passer, l'âtre apparaissait alors comme l'endroit le plus confortable de la pièce.

\- Il va de soit que je referai prochainement une décoration plus… à mon goût, expliqua la dénommée Amalia en regardant autour d'elle. Je ne pensais pas recevoir cette maison.

Elle marqua un temps pendant lequel elle tritura l'extrémité de ses manches et parut être ailleurs, comme troublée par ses propres mots.

\- C'est étrange quand on y pense, qui d'autre aurait pu en hériter au décès de mon père ?

\- Les vivants réfléchissent rarement à la mort et à ses conséquences matérielles aussi futiles soient-elles, commenta Dumbledore en s'asseyant. Ton père vivait ici seul depuis la disparition de ta mère ?

\- Oui, je lui rendais visite assez souvent mais j'ai préféré prendre mon indépendance lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner à l'université. Cette vie de moldue ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle regarda dehors et soupira.

\- J'allais faire du thé, puis-je t'en proposer ?

\- Bien volontiers, je te remercie.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Dumbledore se leva et inspecta les reliures en cuir des ouvrages posés sur les étagères. Certains avaient la tranche abîmée, d'autres avaient été réparés et semblaient d'une époque lointaine.

\- Je vois que ton père ne gardait aucun exemplaire de ses propres livres.

\- Hum… C'est vrai. Certainement par humilité. Il avait conscience de son talent et savait également que la vanité pouvait le corrompre.

La jeune femme alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau en argent sur lequel était posé une petite assiette avec quelques biscuits secs, une bonbonnière bleue aux bords dorés, deux tasses et une théière assorties ainsi qu'un petit pot de lait. Elle le posa sur le guéridon, entre les deux fauteuils.

\- Sirius est-il venu te voir ? interrogea le sorcier.

\- Effectivement, c'était un des premiers. Il m'a tout de suite proposé de l'aide pour trier les affaires mais j'ai refusé. Sa situation est délicate depuis son évasion et le décès de papa a été médiatisé. Trop d'yeux sont tournés vers cette maison. Je me seras bien passée également des unes de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à ce sujet…

Elle se pencha en avant et servit le thé puis rapprocha l'assiette de la seconde tasse.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu de temps d'en faire moi-même.

\- Ah ! Il est vrai que tes biscuits à la citrouille me manquent !

La femme acquiesça de la tête, flattée par le compliment. Son regard était tourné vers le feu, un voile passa devant ses yeux.

\- Cependant, je me doute des raisons de ta visite. La simple courtoisie ne t'a pas poussé à venir me présenter en personne tes condoléances, en particulier depuis l'incident de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

\- Tu as vu juste, répondit Dumbledore en souriant tristement. Comment gères-tu tes pouvoirs ?

\- Dernièrement très mal. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai déménagé ici, mes voisins devenaient soupçonneux et curieux. Pourtant, je suis confiante, la situation devrait se stabiliser. Avec ce qui s'est passé, il me semble normal que tout soit flou…

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la seule explication.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- N'as-tu as l'impression d'être plus… puissante ? questionna Dumbledore avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

\- Je ne dirai pas puissante, quelque chose grandit en moi et se déchaîne. Il m'arrive de vouloir faire quelque chose et sans m'en rendre compte, cela se réalise.

\- Amalia, tu dois être entourée, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

Il la regarda d'un air grave et continua.

\- Cette perte aussi difficile soit-elle, a révélé au monde magique où tu te cachais ces dernières années. Tu ne peux plus mener une vie de moldue en ignorant le monde qui est le tien.

Il manqua une pause, prit le petit pot de lait et en versa une larme dans son thé.

\- Les Mangemorts se mettent en ordre de bataille, ils sentent la présence de plus en plus grande de leur maître. Ils ne tarderont pas à s'approcher de toi pour te convaincre de les rejoindre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait changé depuis tout ce temps. Si j'ai pris mes distances avec la magie c'est justement que chaque sortilège me rappelait ce que ces monstres avaient pu faire... Comment peuvent-ils penser que je les rallierais après cela ?

Sa voix prit une sonorité particulière, comme un orage qui gronde au loin.

\- Le pouvoir magique sait envahir le cœur des hommes et se transformer en quelque chose de noir et d'absurde. La colère et l'envie de revanche pourraient être des raisons suffisantes pour te faire changer de camp.

Amalia s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. L'idée même qu'elle puisse revenir au monde des sorciers était une épreuve alors faire cela pour devenir un mage noir était encore plus saugrenu. Dumbledore tendit une main et serra celle de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, j'oublie à quel point tu me connais ainsi que la clarté de mes intentions. Bien que j'ai décidé de rester à l'écart, je ne cesse d'aimer la magie pour ce qu'elle a de plus beau, de plus simple et de merveilleux.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu, j'ai un service à te demander et il est fort possible qu'il te soit également utile. J'aimerais que tu viennes enseigner à Poudlard, tu as tellement à transmettre en ces temps troubles. Je suis certain que tu gagneras autant que ce que tu donneras. Et puis…

Dumbledore hésita, il la regarda avec affection.

\- Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas mais, tu sais qu' _il_ sera là.

\- Hum, oui, il vient d'avoir quatorze ans,…

\- Il ressemble de plus en plus à ses parents.

La voix du vieil homme se tue dans un soupir. Amalia se leva et s'appuya sur le bord d'une des fenêtres, le front posé sur la vitre froide. Son souffle provoqua de la buée, occultant quelques instants les silhouettes noires qui courraient dehors pour s'abriter de la pluie. Le contact glacé du verre lui fit du bien, il lui rappela que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre était bien réel et qu'elle ne devenait pas folle.

\- Quelle matière ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Quelle matière souhaites-tu que j'enseigne ? A l'université je suis professeur d'économie et de sciences politiques. Ce ne sont pas des disciplines que l'on trouve à Poudlard.

Dumbledore demeura silencieux, il attendit qu'elle se retourne pour répondre.

\- Mr. Binns est un professeur pratique je dois l'admettre, il ne nous coûte rien mais ses cours ne sont plus… d'actualité !

\- Tu me demandes de reprendre l'Histoire de la Magie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'attends de toi que tu mettes fin à de longues décennies de tortures mentales ! Penses-tu en être capable ?

Amalia regarda à nouveau dehors les nuages gris dans le ciel en repensant à ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. L'université arriverait bien à lui trouver une remplaçante quant à ses élèves, ils l'auraient vite oubliée. Peu d'amis et des relations espacées avec ses collègues, la perspective de quitter Londres avait un certain charme et un côté aventureux.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Après tout, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de rester à Londres.

Le vieux directeur se mit debout d'un coup, les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Me voilà un peu plus rassuré, dit-il en refermant son étreinte autour des épaules d'Amalia.

\- Mais il n'est pas question que j'ai une chambre dans les cachots du château ! s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Non non, je ne réserve ce traitement qu'aux élèves de Serpentard ! se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux ordinaire.

\- Merci Albus…

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier, c'est un honneur que tu acceptes d'entrer à Poudlard autrement qu'en qualité d'élève.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rien ne t'obligeait à te soucier de mon sort.

\- Je le dois bien à la mémoire de ton père. Il y a aussi un détail que je dois te révéler : cette année l'école reçoit le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ , il y aura beaucoup de monde et de mouvements…

Le reste de la discussion tourna principalement sur la vie londonienne et les détails banals d'une vie Moldue puis sur les matières qu'Amalia enseignera aux élèves.

\- Bon, comme convenu, nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard d'ici quelques jours. Ne rates pas ton train, j'en serai navré…

\- Oui Albus, je me souviens encore de la manière d'accéder au _Poudlard Express_ bien qu'après toutes ces années, il me parait étrange que le chef de gare n'ait rien remarqué… Des personnes avec des vieilles malles et des cages contenant des hiboux et des rats, c'est un peu bizarre !

\- Ah ! L'avantage des grandes villes, plus personne ne trouve cela surprenant !

Dumbledore salua la jeune femme avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée, la pluie s'était calmée et les passants avaient cessé de courir. Les bruits de la ville reprenaient le pas sur la quiétude relative que cette averse d'été avait apporté. L'odeur musquée de pétrichor provenant du parc arboré juste en face de la maison, avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

oOo

La petite maison possédait un rez-de-chaussée composé d'un long couloir, d'une pièce de vie et d'une grande cuisine dans laquelle il était possible de manger à plusieurs. Un escalier conduisait au premier étage où s'alignaient deux vastes chambres et un bureau. L'accès au grenier était aménagé dans le passage. En montant les barreaux de l'échelle, Amalia sentit son cœur de serrer, elle franchit la trappe et entra dans une autre ambiance.

La pièce était poussiéreuse et plongée dans le noir, de grandes malles entreposées contre les pentes du plafond occupaient la majeure partie de la place. Par endroit, les écarts entre les lattes du toit permettraient à des fuseaux de lumière de passer laissant apparaître une multitude de peluches qui virevoltaient sur son passage. Elle brandit une lampe torche et s'approcha avec précaution du centre de la pièce, une ampoule pendait à hauteur d'yeux. Elle saisit la chaînette et tira d'un coup sec. Le grenier fut alors baigné d'un halo jaune, l'ampoule grésillait faiblement. Amalia s'assit devant un tas de valises et de malles, l'une d'elles était en cuir brun avec des fermoirs en métal cuivré. Elle enleva les premiers paquets posés dessus et les déposa au sol pour ouvrir la malle. En plaçant ses mains dessus, elle sentit des fourmis lui chatouiller le bout des doigts, la sorcière n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis des années. Amalia poussa le couvercle et pencha la lampe torche vers l'intérieur du coffre. Il contenait des vêtements élimés, des livres dont les couvertures s'animaient en voyant la lumière, des objets aux formes inattendues et un petit coffret. Elle le prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur un vieux canapé mangé par les mites. Une chaleur étonnante s'échappait du bois, la jeune femme l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle. Une longue baguette d'un bois brun rougeâtre avec des points orange et quelques minuscules tâches jaunes s'y trouvait, posée sur une pile de photographies. Elle murmura en la saisissant :

\- 24,6 centimètres, en merbau, cœur en nageoire de sirène, perle de labradorite. Son grain est moyen et son veinage discret, c'est un matériau résistant, très stable qui ne bouge pas dans le temps…

C'étaient les mots que le fabriquant de baguette Ollivander avait prononcé en vérifiant l'objet lorsqu'elle fit son entrée à Poudlard et reçut cette baguette de forme un peu particulière. L'extrémité était carrée, le bois s'ouvrait en spirales aux arrêtes droites puis revenaient vers le manche de telle manière qu'elles formaient une cavité dans la baguette. A l'intérieur, une bille de labradorite d'un vert extraordinaire s'y logeait. Enfin, elle se terminait par un manche lisse. Amalia posa délicatement sur le canapé sa baguette puis elle prit les photos sépia qui couvraient le fond du coffret. Elles représentaient toutes des jeunes adultes entourant une fille plus petite qu'eux, ils souriaient et portaient de longues capes noires avec un écusson en forme de lion, ils faisaient des signes de la main vers l'objectif. Une série de portraits en particulier attira son attention : sur le premier cliché une très belle femme assise tendait un bébé à la jeune fille, la légende grattée à la plume indiquait « _Naissance de Harry_ » sur le suivant il y avait un homme grand avec des lunettes qui pointait sa baguette vers un balai l'air affolé alors que la personne assise dessus tombait enfin sur le dernier, un jeune homme brun avec un air arrogant fixait le photographe le pouce en l'air et attrapait une adolescente blonde pour l'embrasser sur le front, figeant celle-ci dans une expression troublée.

Une larme perla sur la joue d'Amalia, elle l'essuya d'un revers de main et referma le coffret, saisit sa baguette qu'elle tendit vers la malle.

 _\- Accio coffre en cuir !_

La malle glissa à ses pieds en laissant derrière elle un panache de poussière grise, toute la pièce était maintenant animée par les grains de saleté qui retombaient lentement sur le sol. La sorcière passa une partie de la soirée à trier des vieux vêtements et en enfourna une partie dans le lave-linge du rez-de-chaussée, plia soigneusement le reste dans des valises vides et descendit la grosse malle en cuir par la trappe du grenier, non sans avoir pesté à de nombreuses reprises.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, un étrange courrier arriva dans sa boite aux lettres, une enveloppe jaunie avec un cachet en cire rouge contenait une lettre et un billet de train. Le parchemin indiquait :

 _Poudlard, le 1_ _er_ _septembre, quai 9 ¾ comme d'habitude._

Le billet de train était imprimé sur un papier doré, la date et la destination étaient notées en haut à gauche, son nom était au centre du document : _Amalia Richards_. Elle était enfin prête à partir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Poudlard Express


	2. Chapitre 2 - Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 2 – Poudlard Express**

La rentrée s'annonçait déjà pour tous les enfants, moldus et sorciers. Les parents pressaient le pas dans la rue pendant que leur progéniture traînait les leurs dans l'espoir de ne pas se retrouver à l'école. Amalia arriva de justesse dans la gare, il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de minutes pour passer sur le quai 9 ¾, le taxi avait fait un détour et s'était retrouvé coincé dans une manifestation à moins de dix minutes de King's Cross. Elle pensa alors à tous les avantages du monde magique comme la possibilité de transplaner pour gagner du temps ou de faire taire un chauffeur de taxi trop bavard. En se présentant devant le pilier entre les quais neuf et dix, elle respira un bon coup et se jeta en direction d'une nouvelle vie.

De l'autre côté, le quai 9 ¾ grouillait de monde, des enfants de tous âges étaient accompagnés de leurs parents, certains en pleurs à l'idée de quitter leur maison pour la première fois, d'autres encore se réjouissaient de retrouver leurs amis. Des bagages étaient empilés ça et là, parfois un clapier avec un animal trônait en haut de cette colline improvisée au milieu de la gare. L'odeur avait changé ainsi que l'ambiance, quelque chose de familier et de rassurant s'était installé, le hululement des hiboux qui patientaient dans leurs cages, les parchemins qui sortaient des sacs, les vêtements étranges de certains parents, les plumes tourbillonnant au gré du vent, c'était surréaliste par rapport à la vie citadine à laquelle Amalia était habituée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, elle grimpa dans le premier wagon ouvert en poussant sa grosse valise de toutes ses forces.

\- Attendez Madame, lui dit un père. Je vais vous aider.

Il fit quelques gestes avec sa baguette et dit « _Wingardium Leviosa_ », la malle se posa délicatement dans le wagon.

\- Ah merci Monsieur ! J'ai oublié qu'ici je pouvais user de ma baguette !

L'homme la dévisagea avec un air incrédule, Amalia en profita alors pour entrer dans le wagon et s'avancer. Si ce père avait su qu'elle était une nouvelle enseignante, il aurait pu penser que le directeur Dumbledore avait perdu la tête. Un coup de sifflet retentit et toutes les portes se claquèrent simultanément, le train s'ébranla après quelques instants et quitta King's Cross dans un vacarme assourdissant.

oOo

Les wagons réservés aux professeurs étaient les plus proches de la locomotive afin qu'ils puissent être les premiers sortis lors de l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard et immédiatement accompagner les nouveaux élèves vers les barques en direction du Lac Noir, sans risque de dispersion. Le train était donc en marche et le paysage défilait à toute allure quand elle arriva enfin aux compartiments. La progression avait été rendue compliquée par un élève malade de s'être gavé de Choco-grenouilles, il avait failli lui vomir sur les chaussures. Des enfants chahutaient dans les rames ouvertes et les discutions animaient le voyage. Elle était soulagée en voyant les premiers compartiments et avança jusqu'à ceux aux portes dorées. Amalia ouvrit la porte de l'un d'entre eux et entra. Une forme sombre était déjà présente, seule et lisant la _Gazette des Sorciers_. La jeune femme hissa sa malle – avec sa baguette cette fois-ci – tout en s'adressant à la personne présente.

\- Bonjour, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe ici.

Le journal baissa doucement jusqu'à laisser apparaître un regard noir encadré par des cheveux tout aussi noirs. L'expression n'était clairement pas amicale et décontenança Amalia. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Elle était grande, tout en rondeur mais avec un port altier qui lui donnait du charme, son regard doux était illuminé par des yeux verts, elle était d'un blond foncé et la pointe de ses cheveux bouclés très clairs, presque blancs. Ils tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine. La sorcière était vêtue d'un bustier noir et d'un manteau épaulé serré à la taille qui découvrait le haut du corset. Le vêtement en taffetas vert foncé touchait presque le sol et une multitude de dessins brodés aux fils d'argent représentaient des balbuzards. Les oiseaux s'animaient sur ses hanches à chaque respiration et descendaient à pic le long des pans du manteau. Elle portait une jupe longue assortie qui s'arrêtait aux chevilles sur des bottines Belle-Époque.

Après un long silence, l'homme susurra d'un ton acerbe en se replongeant dans son journal.

\- Vous avez dû vous tromper de compartiment, ceux des élèves sont avant. _Ici_ , c'est réservé aux professeurs.

La une du journal était consacrée à l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel lors de la Coupe de Quidditch, la photo s'animait en boucle, présentant une tête de mort en nuage dans un ciel sombre, un serpent rentrait et sortait de sa bouche. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, un bruit sec la fit se retourner.

\- Amalia ! Vous voici ! Je vous ai cherchée partout ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Oh, bonjour Severus, je ne vous avais pas vu, se ravisa-t-elle.

Rogue baissa à nouveau son journal et inclina la tête en signe de salut sans un mot.

\- Minerva, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous me cherchiez à quel sujet ?

\- Ah oui, je vais vous présenter aux préfets de Gryffondor, ainsi il sera plus aisé pour vous de les reconnaître.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

\- Vous pouvez laisser votre valise ici, on m'a dit que certains élèves étaient malades et provoquaient des incidents…

\- Je vous le confirme, répondit la jeune sorcière en riant.

Les deux femmes sortirent du compartiment et partirent vers la droite.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir interrompue pendant que vous faisiez connaissance… s'inquiéta la directrice adjointe.

\- Qui était cette personne ? Il n'a pas été très agréable.

\- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de notre maître de potions, il vient d'apprendre que le poste d'enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal lui avait été à nouveau refusé. Il ne sait pas encore qui a été nommé et a peut-être pensé que c'était vous.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en parlant.

oOo

Sur le chemin, des cris s'élevèrent puis un long craquement sonore suivit, un des étudiants de deuxième année avait voulu récupérer la cage de sa chouette posée sur le filet au-dessus de sa tête mais il avait cabané en arrière et écrasé sa baguette en retombant. Le professeur McGonagall la répara rapidement et réclama le silence aux élèves. Dans le wagon suivant, cinq jeunes gens avaient une discussion animée, il s'agissait des deux préfets de Gryffondor, du préfet-en-chef et de deux de leurs camarades.

\- Bonjour, je me permets de vous interrompre afin de vous présenter un nouveau professeur, dit d'une voix claire McGonagall. Il s'agit de Miss Richards qui vous enseignera l'Histoire de la Magie cette année.

Amalia salua d'un geste timide les étudiants. Ils avaient tous un visage rayonnant et des paroles aimables. Elles passèrent deux heures à discuter dans le compartiment, les préfets devinrent curieux en apprenant qu'Amalia avait elle aussi été élève à Poudlard.

\- Ne soyez pas timide Miss Richards, dites-leur de quelle manière vous vous êtes illustrée à Gryffondor ! encouragea McGonagall.

\- Je jouais aussi au Quidditch, j'étais poursuiveur ! admit-elle avec beaucoup de fierté.

\- Wah ! Donc vous étiez sportive !

\- Il y avait beaucoup de filles à jouer à Gryffondor ?

\- Non, j'étais la seule à cette époque mais l'équipe de Serdaigle en avait une sur le poste d'attrapeur.

La sorcière répondait à toutes leurs questions sous le regard protecteur du professeur McGonagall. Un petit homme passa devant la vitre du compartiment, on ne voyait que son chapeau dépasser et disparaître dans l'allée puis soudain, il fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte pour s'adresser à la directrice adjointe.

\- Bonjour Minerva ! Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ah Filius ! C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là, vous serez un des premiers à…

\- Amalia Richards, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama le demi-gobelin. Que faites-vous dans le _Poudlard Express_ ?

\- Hé bien, je pense laisser à Minerva le plaisir de vous l'annoncer.

Elle regardait McGonagall en souriant mais cette dernière était vexée de s'être faite coupée la parole.

\- _Comme j'allais vous l'apprendre_ , reprit la directrice adjointe d'un ton sec, Miss Richards nous rejoint cette année pour enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie à la place du Professeur Binns. A la demande de Dumbledore bien entendu.

\- Ah ! Formidable, au moins vous connaissez déjà les lieux et ses occupants, répondit-il en ne faisant pas grand cas du regard réprobateur que lui lançait la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'en connais la plupart mais il y a de nouveaux professeurs et surtout élèves depuis mon départ !

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas continué votre scolarité à Poudlard, j'ai été déçu d'apprendre que vous repartiez en France avec votre mère… J'espère en tout cas que vous continuez à pratiquer la musique, les élèves participant à notre chorale sont encore trop rares !

Le professeur Flitwick sautillait littéralement sur place. En voyant les regards amusés des trois préfets, McGonagall invita ses deux confrères à sortir et se diriger vers un wagon réservé aux professeurs. Ils rejoignirent une loge vide et discutèrent de choses et d'autres si bien qu'à leur retour dans le premier compartiment, le train était arrivé à Poudlard mais le wagon était désert. La malle d'Amalia avait été descendue sur le plancher, elle pensa alors que c'était une certaine façon de s'excuser de la part du professeur ténébreux.

\- Bien, déposez vos affaires avec celles des élèves, nous avons encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver au château, Mr. Rusard s'en occupera ! déclara le professeur McGonagall en montrant du doigt un monticule de valises, cages et malles.

Amalia s'exécuta et descendit du wagon.

\- Dites-moi Minerva, quelles sont les dispositions prises par le Ministère en matière de sécurité pour cette année ? Avec les événements de cet été, je suppose que les choses seront un peu différentes.

\- Vous faites bien de l'évoquer, répondit-elle tout en montant dans une des calèches tirées par un cheval invisible. Dumbledore a du vous en parler, nous accueillons le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ cette année.

\- Oui et quelle chance que le Ministère ait décidé de reprendre la compétition !

\- En effet, les élèves ont beaucoup de chance de pouvoir revivre cet événement sportif et pour assurer leur sécurité, le Ministère nous a demandé quelques aménagements, vous serez certainement impliquée, Dumbledore vous en fera part en temps voulu. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, entre autre, est un ancien Auror.

Les deux femmes échangèrent sur ces mesures pendant une grande partie du voyage.

\- Je dois également vous demander un petit service, s'enquit McGonagall en se tordant les doigts nerveusement. Je sais que c'est à la dernière minute et je comprendrais si vous refusiez mais notre directeur n'a pas encore eu le temps de vous en parler…

\- Quelle est donc cette chose qui semble vous tenir à cœur ?

\- Et bien, du moins en début d'année, j'aurais besoin que vous preniez ma relève à la direction de Gryffondor car voyez-vous, j'ai un impératif familial qui me contraindra à quitter le château souvent. Pensez-vous cela possible ?

La sorcière n'osait pas regarder sa consœur dans les yeux de peur d'un refus.

\- Je vous avouerai que n'ayant moi-même plus de famille à visiter, cela sera certainement possible, glissa Amalia avec un grand sourire.

Un long soupir de soulagement accompagna sa réponse, le professeur McGonagall était ravie.

\- Vous aurez carte blanche jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier ! Je n'interviendrai pas dans vos décisions pendant cette période, vous avez ma parole.

\- C'est un réel honneur de pouvoir vous rendre ce service et d'avoir votre confiance pour une telle responsabilité.

\- Ne croyez pas que ce sont les élèves qui vous poseront le plus de problème…

\- J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'un trio d'étudiants était plutôt enclin à s'attirer des ennuis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh, M. Potter et M. Weasley sont très doués dans leur domaine mais heureusement que Miss Granger les sort toujours de toutes les mauvaises passes !

Les plus hautes tours du château apparaissaient enfin au loin, elles étaient la promesse d'un foyer chaleureux et d'un banquet gargantuesque pour marquer la rentrée. L'idée de retrouver la salle du réfectoire fendit d'un large sourire le visage d'Amalia. Au loin des nuages noirs approchaient, des éclairs zébraient déjà le ciel et quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent. Il était temps d'arriver.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Choixpeau et surprises


	3. Chapitre 3 - Choixpeau et surprises

**Chapitre 3 – Choixpeau et surprises**

Les escaliers principaux étaient toujours les mêmes, les gargouilles de l'entrée n'avaient pas changé, la pendule de la tour non plus, Poudlard semblait s'être figée depuis son départ. Le professeur McGonagall invita Amalia à la suivre vers un haut niveau du château, jusqu'à son appartement.

\- J'espère qu'elle sera à votre convenance. Cette chambre est située à côté de l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor, cela vous simplifiera la vie ! gloussa McGonagall. Je vous laisse vous installer, je dois aller chercher les élèves de première année, avec cette tempête qui approche cela ne sera pas une mince affaire ! Je vous retrouve au souper.

Amalia la remercia et poussa le lourd panneau de bois de sa nouvelle maison. Il s'agissait du sommet d'une des tours, la pièce était circulaire avec un léger promontoire au milieu sur lequel était posé un lit double en fer forgé. Le couchage était déjà prêt avec de gros coussins moelleux et d'épaisses couvertures pliées soigneusement sur le bord du matelas, le tout dans des tons pastel, mauve et rose. Il y avait également une coiffeuse sur la droite et un peu plus loin, derrière un paravent, une baignoire dont les pieds représentaient des pattes de lion. Elle donnait sur une fenêtre drapée d'un voile rose poudré. Il y avait une armoire imposante qui touchait presque le plafond. Au-dessus du lit le toit de la tour se terminait par des vitraux colorés représentant les astres. Le bleu roi, le jaune d'or et le blanc nacré se mêlaient subtilement pour former une lune, un soleil et des milliers d'étoiles. Enfin, à gauche de l'entrée, il y avait une cheminée et un bureau avec des parchemins vierges, une petite armoire à potions et quelques plumes. L'endroit était agréable, calme et douillet, presque spacieux, en tout cas plus que sa chambre lorsqu'elle était élève. Sa malle était posée à côté du bureau mais elle devra attendre que le repas soit passé pour être vidée, le ventre d'Amalia criait famine. Elle enleva son manteau pour enfiler un boléro puis descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

oOo

Les élèves attendaient dans le hall pour s'installer à table avant l'entrée des premières années, la sorcière se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et parcourut la longue allée centrale. Le faux ciel de la salle était d'un gris menaçant à l'image du temps qui changeait dehors mais les centaines de cierges suspendus dans le vide atténuaient l'impression d'oppression. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes à la table des professeurs et leurs visages se tournèrent vers elle avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Dumbledore et Hagrid en faisaient partie, ce dernier se leva brusquement pour saluer la jeune femme, donnant par la même occasion un grand coup de coude à son voisin. Le contenu de son verre se renversa sur son propriétaire qui ne manqua pas de décrocher un regard haineux au maladroit. Amalia se retient de sourire, la victime du demi-géant ne lui avait pas fait une forte impression lors de leur première rencontre, elle se doutait qu'un fou rire n'allait pas arranger les choses.

\- Décidément Hagrid, quelle gaucherie ! s'exclama un enseignant.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé professeur Rogue, sa voix devient un murmure à peine audible.

\- Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas une potion d'Enflure, siffla-t-il.

\- Mes chers amis, mes chers amis, veuillez-vous asseoir, le programme de ce soir est particulièrement chargé et les élèves doivent être affamés ! clama Dumbledore accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste d'apaisement.

Amalia alla étreindre affectueusement le garde-chasse et revenir à la place vide qui lui était montrée de la main par le directeur. Son sillage sentait un parfum sucré entre le fruit rouge et la barbe à papa [1]. Rusard passa sa tête dans l'entre-ouverture de la porte pour avoir le feu vert de Dumbledore et laisser rentrer les élèves dans le réfectoire. Un bruit de pas s'apparentant à un troupeau d'éléphants raisonna dans la Grande Salle, une nuée de capes noires aux blasons multicolores envahit les allées entre les tables pour se répartir sur toutes les chaises alignées. Amalia attendait ce moment avec impatience, elle guettait visiblement quelqu'un. Son visage s'illumina un instant puis, lorsqu'elle vit que ses voisins de table avaient remarqué son agitation, elle se cala au fond de son siège et se forçant à prendre un air sérieux.

Une fois tous les étudiants à leur place, Dumbledore réclama le silence et la pièce fut rapidement d'un calme olympien. Le professeur McGonagall entra à son tour suivie par une longue colonne de premières années, effrayés par tous les visages tournés vers eux. Ils ne portaient pour le moment aucune couleur et étaient pour la plus part intégralement trempés, l'orage avait dû les surprendre lors de leur arrivée par le lac. La sorcière les aligna deux par deux, un rapide rappel des nouvelles règles de sécurité permit à Dumbledore de mater les derniers chuchotements au fond de la salle. McGonagall apporta le Choixpeau et le déposa sur un tabouret en bois. Après quelques instants, une fente s'ouvrit et l'objet se mit à entonner une nouvelle chanson de sa composition. Lorsqu'il se tue, le silence de la Grande Salle fut rompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissements pendant que la directrice adjointe s'approcha et déroula un parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsqu'il annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante.

Elle commença par la lettre A et les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres, certains étant manifestement soulagés à l'annonce de leur maison. Amalia en profita pour se pencher un peu en avant et lancer un clin d'œil à Hagrid. Le garde-chasse était content de son retour et lui rendit son geste. La file d'élèves diminuant lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet. Il ne restait que trois élèves, le niveau sonore du réfectoire augmentait, ceux déjà envoyés dans les maisons se dandinaient sur les bancs, il était temps que la répartition s'achève.

Dumbledore fit un signe de la main à Amalia pour qu'elle vienne à ses côtés, elle s'exécuta avec entrain. La pluie avait commencé à tomber doucement en début de soirée mais à présent, les grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur le grand vitrail sombre, un premier coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres, les élèves sursautèrent.

\- Avant de commencer le repas, je tenais à vous présenter ma très chère et estimée Amalia Richards, votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Le Ministère de la Magie nous a demandé de renouveler notre enseignement. Nous remercions bien entendu le Professeur Binns pour ces dernières années de loyaux services et espérons qu'il pourra enfin profiter de sa vie dans l'au-delà.

Le fantôme de Binns était suspendu au-dessus des autres professeurs, bien vivants ceux-là. Il maugréa quelques paroles dans sa barbe et s'enfuit par l'immense vitrail qui surplombait Dumbledore.

\- Miss Richards assurera également une nouvelle option d'économie pour les étudiants souhaitant s'orienter vers ce domaine. Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers McGonagall qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Enfin, elle assurera la direction par intérim de Gryffondor jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, remplaçant temporairement le professeur McGonagall.

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le ciel de la salle vira au noir et un éclair tomba. Les élèves avaient sursauté de terreur, oubliant de saluer de leurs applaudissements leur nouvelle enseignante. Le directeur se pencha légèrement vers sa voisine.

\- Amalia, pourrais-tu reprendre le Choixpeau et t'asseoir je te prie ?

\- Oui, bien entendu, s'exécuta-t-elle.

L'objet magique paraissait attendre ce moment. Elle le prit délicatement et retourna s'asseoir entre Rogue et de McGonagall. Le vieux chapeau se mis soudain à bouger sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

\- Alors Miss Richards, me serais-je trompé en vous envoyant à Gryffondor ?

Elle ne baissa pas la tête pour regarder le Choixpeau se fendre d'un air rieur.

\- Pour quelle raison pensez-vous avoir commis une erreur ?

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez toujours de grandes capacités en magies occultes et de hautes ambitions… susurra-t-il malicieusement, certain qu'aucun de ses mots n'avait été perdu par les voisins d'Amalia.

La mine ravie de cette dernière avait disparu.

\- Il est évident que vous n'avez pas vu que depuis mon internat à Poudlard, j'ai aussi acquis de nouvelles compétences notamment en couture que je me ferai un plaisir de mettre en pratique pour clore cette discussion… lui répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Ce n'est pas utile de vous fâcher, je tenais juste à vous confirmer que si je devais aujourd'hui vous adresser à une maison, cela serait finalement Serpentard. C'est amusant, cette situation s'est à nouveau reproduite il y a peu…

A ces mots, un long frisson parcourut la jeune femme qui devint livide, cette nouvelle ne semblait pas la réjouir. Le professeur McGonagall bondit alors de sa chaise et proposa d'emporter le chapeau magique. Dumbledore avait fait un signe pour déclarer le repas ouvert, les plats apparaissaient un à un sur les grandes tables des quatre maisons ainsi que sur celle des professeurs.

Le brouhaha monta alors dans la Grande Salle, le ciel était toujours aussi menaçant, les éclairs dehors faisaient à nouveau vibrer les vitres. Amalia elle, n'avait pas bougé. Au retour de la directrice adjointe, l'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que le Choixpeau soit devenu si inconvenant… s'excusa McGonagall.

\- Cela n'est pas de votre faute Minerva, il l'a toujours été.

Profitant de cet échange, Rogue se tourna alors vers sa voisine.

\- Miss Richards, je suis curieux de savoir quel est votre parcours professionnel pour aussitôt arrivée comme professeur, prendre l'intérim d'une des maisons de Poudlard ? Avez-vous déjà enseigné dans le monde magique car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous…

Le ton était perfide, les mots choisis et posés avec un calme étonnant mais maîtrisé. Le professeur McGonagall allait réagir quand Amalia répondit :

\- Effectivement, vous devez mieux connaître le nom de mon père, Livius Richards. A la fin de mon cursus scolaire, je suis devenue enseignante chez les Moldus jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je reviens finalement ici.

Elle prit une gorgée dans son verre qui se remplit à nouveau jusqu'au bord.

\- Il est regrettable que vous n'ayez pas suivi le même parcours brillant que votre père. N'a-t-il pas été… déçu ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.

\- Severus ! s'indigna la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Oh laissez Minerva, je suis habituée à ce genre de réaction. A vrai dire, il m'aurait été difficile de décevoir mon père, il faut dire que c'est généralement ce qui se passe dans une famille aimante, souffla-t-elle en le fixant d'un air sûr.

Les mots étaient durs, volontairement. Rogue état touché mais ne laissa rien paraître, il n'osa pas broncher et plus personne ne parla pendant le reste du repas. Amalia sentit soudain un regard sur elle, il ne venait pas de la table des professeurs mais de la Grande Salle. Elle chercha vers les chaises de Gryffondor, une paire d'yeux cachés derrière des lunettes rondes la dévisageait. Elle sourit malicieusement à cet élève qui de surprise, se tourna vers ses camarades.

oOo

Une fois les desserts engloutis, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, le bruit s'évanouit laissant place au son du vent et de la pluie martelant les grandes fenêtres sombres.

\- A présent, je vais vous rappeler de la part de notre concierge M. Rusard la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château.

Après une énumération interminable où se trouvaient pêle-mêle frisbees à dents de serpent, bombabouses, bonbons à hoquet et savons sauteurs il fit une pause. Il y a également une autre information qui mérite votre attention. Notre école reçoit cette année, un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et un homme entra dans la pièce accompagné par le fracas des portes de la Grande Salle qui cognèrent contre les murs. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire et s'appuyait sur un bâton, il s'avança d'un pas lourd en direction de la table des professeurs. La capuche du voyageur tomba et un nouvel éclair jeta une lumière sur son visage : il était usé, comme déformé par une maladie de peau, des cicatrices marquaient ses traits, il lui manquait une partie du nez ainsi qu'un œil qui était remplacé par un cadrant où un lobe en verre tournait sans arrêt dans toutes les directions, il pouvait même se vriller complètement pour regarder en arrière. L'étranger remonta clopin-clopant l'allée centrale entre les tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, il fixa Amalia puis se plaça la droite de Dumbledore.

\- Je vous présente notre nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire. Le professeur Alastor Maugrey.

Ce dernier prit une place à la table des professeurs et commença à dîner. Un silence glacial s'installa dans le réfectoire soutenu par le ciel menaçant qui était de temps à autre zébré d'éclairs. Puis doucement, les élèves murmurèrent en lançant des coups d'oeil apeurés au nouveau professeur. Dumbledore en profita alors pour reprendre la parole.

\- Donc, j'allais vous annoncer une chose importante qui marquera certainement votre mémoire ! Cette année, Poudlard recevra le Trophée des Trois Sorciers…

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle, les plus jeunes se tournaient vers leurs aînés pour avoir une explication à cette clameur soudaine.

\- Silence je vous prie ! Je vais expliquer en quoi consiste cet événement !

Albus Dumbledore présenta le déroulé du tournoi puis les modalités d'accueil des élèves des deux autres écoles avant d'inviter les adolescents à regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Petit à petit, le réfectoire se vida mais les voix des étudiants portaient encore leurs attentes et leurs espoirs sur les événements à venir, nul doute qu'il leur serait difficile de trouver le sommeil.

Le garde-chasse se redressa enfin, avec précaution cette fois-ci et s'approcha d'Amalia.

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! lui dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi aussi Hagrid, je te remercie aussi pour ta lettre après le décès de papa…

\- Je t'en prie, ça n'est pas grand-chose… Que dirais-tu de venir boire une Bièraubeurre ou quelque chose de plus fort dans ma chaumière ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter afin de ne pas gâcher ces retrouvailles par l'évocation de son deuil.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose comme le thé que tu prépares ? gloussa Amalia

\- J'ai appris à ne pas trop le faire infuser depuis l'temps ! rougit Hagrid.

Ils prirent congé des autres professeurs et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit. Le ciel était devenu plus clair, l'orage était passé et les pierres de l'allée menant à la chaumière commençaient à sécher.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te présenter ou plutôt quelqu'un, s'enquit le demi-géant.

\- Dois-je avoir peur ? Tu as trouvé quel genre de créature cette fois-ci ?

\- Non non, là il s'agit d'un animal conventionnel, quelque chose qu'un garde-chasse doit avoir ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

En ouvrant la porte de sa maison, une bête noire se jeta sur eux, elle devait mesurer de la tête aux pattes de devant pas loin d'une taille d'homme adulte. Ses babines dégoulinaient de bave et pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté d'une gueule large et impressionnante.

\- C'est Crockdur, mon chien !

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, même avec un animal commun, tu en as pris un qui sortait de l'ordinaire, rit Amalia en caressant sa tête. Il est adorable, tu as bien choisi…

\- A vrai dire, c'est lui qui m'a choisi ! Mais ça, c'est une longue histoire, rentres donc que je te la raconte !

La discussion continua une bonne partie de la nuit à la lueur d'une lampe à huile rouillée, le réveil pour les premiers cours serait certainement difficile mais que valent quelques heures de sommeil face au bonheur de retrouver un vieil ami ?

* * *

[1] Gel douche Snow Fairy - Lush

Prochain chapitre : Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie


	4. Chapitre 4 – Le cours d'Histoire

**Chapitre 4 – Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

Les cours avaient commencé depuis quelques jours déjà, les classes se succédaient et avec, un panel assez large d'élèves de toutes les maisons, des cancres aux meilleurs éléments. Les promotions étaient dans l'ensemble assez homogènes et Amalia s'efforçait de rattraper des années d'enseignement assurées par un vieux fantôme à la voix monocorde. Ce dernier n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à entrer dans la salle pendant le cours pour juger le travail de sa remplaçante et lancer des piques bien senties.

Aujourd'hui, la séance s'adressait aux quatrièmes années et lorsqu'elle vit la liste des élèves inscrite sur un vieux parchemin, le cœur de la sorcière se mit à bondir. Elle reconnut quelques noms, s'imaginant le visage des enfants d'après ceux de leurs parents. Puis vers la fin de la liste, un patronyme se détacha à la lettre P. Sa poitrine la serrait fort, elle se concentra et releva la tête, les premiers étudiants entraient dans la pièce.

\- Bienvenue à tous, veuillez-vous installer je vous prie.

Un à un, ils prirent place, l'un d'entre eux retient son attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit avec douceur. Un raclement de gorge fit tourner la tête d'Amalia, une jeune fille à la tignasse en broussaille tendait le doigt en l'air, sautillant presque sur ses fesses.

\- Oui, Miss ?

\- Granger ! Je voulais vous indiquer que nous n'avons pas vu les trois derniers chapitres du précédent programme.

\- Ah ? C'est fort regrettable en effet mais inutile pour ce que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui.

L'élève de Gryffondor semblait ébranlée par cette réponse, elle se rassit sur sa chaise pendant que ses autres camarades pouffaient de rire.

\- En effet ! Aujourd'hui nous allons voir… dit-elle sur un ton théâtral tout en fermant les volets et dépliant un écran de projection... Comment a été provoquée la révolte des Gobelins !

Elle alluma alors l'appareil qui ressemblait plus à une boite rouillée qu'à un projecteur. Une petite fée s'activait à l'intérieur pour produire la lumière nécessaire à la diffusion des images. Ce qui apparut à l'écran arracha un long soupir d'émerveillement aux élèves. L'image imitait une page de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ de la rubrique de Rita Skeeter, dont la mise en page particulière formait systématiquement des figures originales dans le texte. Cependant, les articles et les photos relataient la révolte des gobelins comme un magazine à scandale.

\- Ridicule ! s'indigna Hermione à voix basse.

\- Après de si longues années à souffrir d'une approche scolaire et linéaire de votre histoire…

Amalia jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière elle à la recherche d'un spectre lanceur de craie, à cet instant elle enviait Fol Œil.

\- J'ai décidé de vous aider à y plonger en vous expliquant que dans tout événement, il y a une situation initiale et un déclencheur qui va faire basculer plus ou moins vite le monde.

Et le professeur Richards relata avec passion, comme on raconterait une histoire à des enfants, la façon dont deux frères gobelins s'étaient entre-tués pour conquérir le monde et avaient entraîné avec eux la révolte de leur peuple. Les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, la page du faux journal s'animait par ses clichés au tableau, seule Hermione semblait bouder sur sa chaise, écoutant d'une oreille le récit aux multiples rebondissements. Amalia ne dû s'interrompre que pour enlever quelques points aux Serpentard qui se chamaillaient dans le fond de la classe.

\- Parfait ! Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama leur professeur. Une vague protestation suivit cette phrase. Ne vous en faites pas, nous verrons la prochaine fois quelles incidences cette révolte a eu sur nos lois actuelles et notre quotidien. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, votre livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie contient déjà la réponse ! s'amusa-t-elle.

Au fond de la salle, Dumbledore attendait que les élèves soient tous sortis pour aller la voir.

\- Félicitations, je pense que tu as réussi à retenir leur attention.

\- Je dois admettre qu'après trois années de cours avec M. Binns, cela n'était pas acquis d'avance ! J'espère en tout cas leur apporter des bases solides pour mieux comprendre l'avenir.

Le vieil homme confirma avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je vais devoir te fausser compagnie car je surveille l'étude dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je ne te retiens pas, tu sais où me trouver en cas de nécessité.

\- Merci Albus, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

oOo

La salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie était au rez-de-chaussée, ouverte sur les arcades du cloître du château, de grandes tentures servaient à apporter de l'obscurité pour les vidéo projections, ce fut pour cette raison qu'Amalia fut étonnée de la pénombre qui avait déjà envahi la cour de l'école. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches de marbre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et vit le soleil disparaître à travers les fenêtres du couloir, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés sur les tables de leur maison et travaillaient en silence. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide dans l'allée centrale pour rejoindre la place des professeurs et poser ses livres, sa plume et du parchemin. Le professeur Rogue surveillait l'étude en remontant l'allée entre le mur et la table des Serpentard, le nez dans un livre intitulé « _Grandeurs et Décadences du XVe siècle – la Torture sous toutes ses coutures_ » l'illustration de la couverture représentait un supplicié pendu par les pieds. Trois elfes de maison le plongeaient dans une marmite géante d'où s'échappait de gros bouillons. Il leva à peine le regard quand Amalia passa sans la saluer, elle en fit de même. Une fois à table, elle prit sa plume et gratta le coin gauche du parchemin, regardant furtivement si quelqu'un l'observait. L'encre à peine en contact avec vélin disparut avec ses mots. Elle continua donc.

 _Poudlard, le 8 septembre._

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _J'espère que tu recevras ce courrier et mes meilleurs sentiments qui l'accompagnent. Je suis bien arrivée au collège, ma chambre est confortable et proche des Gryffondor. Minerva m'a demandé d'assurer son intérim à la direction de sa maison jusqu'à Noël. J'ai bien entendu accepté. Avant que ta prochaine lettre de ne me le demande, …_

Elle fit une pause pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait et que l'encre disparaissait bien au fur et à mesure.

 _Oui, tu as raison, c'est le portrait craché de son père cependant, c'est Lily qui transparaît le plus dans son comportement jusqu'à présent. Je suis sans cesse prise entre la joie de les revoir tous les deux à travers lui et le sentiment cruel qu'on nous les a enlevés trop tôt. Prends soin de toi et sois prudent – je sais que ce n'est pas une de tes qualités – j'attends de tes nouvelles._

 _Amalia_

Une fois sa lettre achevée, elle la plia en six, siffla la chouette qui attendait sur le trône de Dumbledore et cacheta avec précaution le parchemin. L'animal lui prit délicatement des mains le courrier et s'envola à travers une des fenêtres les plus hautes de la Grande Salle laissée ouverte pour le passage des oiseaux. Elle continua la lecture d'un chapitre des « _Us et Coutumes des vampires des Carpates_ » en prévision de la venue de l'école Durmstrang fin octobre pour le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. C'était un choix judicieux afin d'avoir des sujets de conversation, relevant par moment les yeux pour surveiller les élèves qui affluaient après la fin de leur dernier cours. Elle lançait de long « chuuuuut » alors que Rogue patrouillait toujours en lisant. Au bout d'un moment les murmures montèrent et un brouhaha général s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Amalia se leva donc et passa à son tour derrière les élèves dissipés, le calme revint rapidement sauf à un endroit. Quelques Gryffondor s'agitait, leur directrice s'approcha.

\- Puis-je vous venir en aide ? souffla l'enseignante en se penchant vers son élève.

\- Professeur Richards, je suis désolée, c'est que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur une formule et…

\- Souhaitez-vous que je regarde ?

\- C'est pour une potion... C'est un cours du Professeur Rogue…

L'étudiante regarda derrière son professeur, l'air inquiète.

\- Je sais qui vous enseigne les potions à Poudlard, sa voix était douce et posée, après quelques instants de réflexion, elle ajouta. Tenez, regardez, c'est ici. Vos proportions sont fausses, c'est deux crochets de serpent qu'il faut et non pas quatre. Si vous en mettez trop, la potion sature et le venin annule les effets des plantes que vous ajoutez après. Votre mélange a dû sentir une odeur de soufre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais… C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au tableau…

La voix de la malheureuse s'éteignit dans un chuchotement, quelque chose la fit taire. Amalia sentit comme un courant d'air glacé dans son dos et elle était certaine que pour une fois, Peeves l'esprit frappeur du château n'en était pas responsable.

\- Miss Richards, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Depuis quand _enseigner-vous_ … Rogue attendit avant d'ajouter d'un ton mauvais … Les potions ?

La jeune femme pivota pour lui faire face et répondre, cependant, elle prit le temps de choisir ses mots. Les étudiants de Gryffondor retenaient leur souffle, ceux de Serpentard s'étaient déjà rapprochés pour mieux entendre.

\- Il me semble que les heures d'études surveillées sont dirigées par des professeurs afin d'apporter de l'aide aux élèves qui en auraient besoin en particulier sur leurs devoirs. Elle avait un ton calme et le regard interrogateur. Me suis-trompée ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit opportun d'interférer dans la matière d'un de vos confrères sans son consentement, susurra-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Amalia tenta de rester calme mais l'animosité dont faisait preuve Rogue depuis leur première rencontre n'était ni fondée ni nourrie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça d'articuler avec maîtrise.

\- Il est manifestement évident que ces élèves étaient distraits lors de leur prise de note et ont mal recopié vos indications, vous voyez ?

Elle lui tendit le cahier de son élève qui n'osa pas insister. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux notes, il ne dit rien en relevant les yeux vers sa collègue.

\- Certes, c'était bien le chiffre deux au tableau… admit-il.

\- Mais Monsieur… commença l'élève.

\- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, vous n'aurez cas être plus attentifs en cours la prochaine fois.

\- PARDON ? s'insurgea leur directrice mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer avec Rogue, le professeur Chourave venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour annoncer la fin de l'étude et le début du banquet du soir.

A présent, la nuit était bien installée et le ciel ne laissait aucune étoile apparaître, le plafond du réfectoire était d'un noir profond un peu comme les regards que s'échangeaient Rogue et Amalia en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, prenant place à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. La sorcière rangea son matériel pour permettre à la vaisselle de se matérialiser. Elle ne se détendit que lorsque Hagrid prit place à ses côtés pour entamer une discussion animée sur la croissance des citrouilles qui lui fit oublier l'incident. A la fin du dîner, Rusard l'intercepta pour lui signaler qu'il avait surpris deux élèves de Gryffondor à s'embrasser pendant l'heure du repas, elle feint un air indigné et promis de les convoquer dès le lendemain matin dans son bureau mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de celui-ci !

oOo

Ce fut donc à la première heure qu'elle se présenta à la gargouille devant le bureau de Dumbledore, cependant elle n'eut pas à prononcer le mot de passe pour faire bouger la statue car les pas du directeur résonnaient dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour Albus, je te cherchais.

\- Ah bonjour Amalia !

\- Puis-je te déranger quelques instants ?

\- Bien sûr, monte je t'en prie. Je suis allé dans les serres pour ramasser de quoi faire une tisane, en voudras-tu une tasse ?

Il l'invita d'un geste du bras à passer la gargouille et à monter les marches vers son bureau. Amalia profita de ce rendez-vous pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les nouveaux professeurs de l'école, elle écoutait le vieux magicien raconter des anecdotes sur ses collègues, il était facétieux et riait de bon cœur.

\- Mais dis-moi, y a-t-il une raison à ta venue ? reprit-il après une histoire rocambolesque.

\- Tout à fait, Minerva ne m'a pas montré où est situé mon bureau. Est-ce un oubli ? Car M. Rusard m'a indiqué un placard à balai…

\- Oh ! Comme c'est amusant, nous n'avons pas pris en compte un élément important dans ta venue !

\- Je ne comprends pas, Amalia le regardait interloquée.

\- Tu n'es pas un fantôme !

\- Oui, en tout cas je l'espère bien mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus étonnée.

\- Hé bien le Professeur Binns n'utilise plus de bureau depuis son décès, celui qu'il avait de son vivant a été réhabilité en réserve. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on te trouve un espace pas trop loin de ta salle de cours.

\- C'est gentil de ta part mais par pitié, pas un placard !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! le vieux sorcier s'esclaffa à nouveau, découvrant des dents blanches au milieu de sa barbe.

Rusard alla chercher le professeur Richards à la fin de son dernier cours de la matinée pour la conduire à une petite salle assez proche. Bien qu'au milieu de l'épais mur du château, elle était lumineuse, avec de grandes fenêtres et un œil de bœuf composé d'un vitrail. Il représentait un phénix qui se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs, entre ses pattes apparut un œuf d'or qu'il couvait. Le concierge laissa Amalia seule, la salle était à peine plus large que deux tables et peu profonde mais ce couloir donnait sur une grande percée ronde où il était possible d'installer un bureau sur un promontoire de quatre marches, juste sous les fenêtres et le vitrail.

La lumière douce de midi venait réchauffer la pièce et apportait une sensation de quiétude, les pierres de grès réfléchissaient les rayons du soleil. Enfin, dans l'alcôve, entre le couloir et les fenêtres trônaient d'une part une cheminée et de l'autre côté une porte donnant sur un placard. La sorcière saisit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fit apparaître un beau bureau sculpté avec des tiroirs aux poignées représentant des dragons. Un haut chandelier l'agrémentait, elle ajouta derrière le meuble, sous les fenêtres, un buffet assorti dont les portes vitrées permettaient de voir le contenu. En pointant sa baguette vers le sol, Amalia ajouta un long tapis qui agrémentait le couloir menant de son bureau à la porte d'entrée. Sur la cheminée, elle déposa quelques cadres représentant des sorciers souriants. Pour finir, elle compléta sa décoration avec une plante aux tiges hautes dont les fleurs ressemblaient à des orchidées de toutes les couleurs. La jeune femme s'installa dans le fauteuil qui était apparu en même temps que le bureau et contempla la pièce : elle était parfaite, apaisante, accueillante, la chaleur du soleil d'automne tombait dans sa nuque, elle se dit que cette pièce devait être une invitation à la sieste après le repas et qu'elle devait veiller à ne pas y succomber.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Duel et châtiment


	5. Chapitre 5 - Duel et Chatiment

**Chapitre 5 – Duel et châtiment**

La fin du mois de septembre s'annonçait de plus en plus pluvieuse, les élèves venaient de passer une semaine entière à l'intérieur ce qui les rendait intenables. Les journées devenaient longues pour tout le monde et les soirées interminables. Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour s'occuper, leurs camarades se méfiaient à présent de toutes les sucreries qu'ils leur présentaient.

Un des étudiants s'était retrouvé en plein milieu de la nuit à vomir des scarabées qui se transformaient en une glu noire à l'odeur infâme dès qu'ils touchaient le sol. Amalia avait dû se résoudre à réveiller Madame Pomfresh pour l'aider à calmer les vomissements, elle s'était ensuite occupée à trouver une retenue mémorable pour les deux rouquins. A court d'idée, Amalia les avait séparés : l'un devait aider Rusard à nettoyer l'espèce de goudron laissé sur le sol de la salle commune, le second avait été contraint de récurer les toilettes des Serpentard. Leurs mines déconfites à la fin de la retenue avaient réjoui leur nouvelle directrice, c'était cependant éreintée qu'elle parvint enfin vers les tours du château. Elle hésita un instant puis changea d'escalier pour se diriger vers un couloir menant au dernier étage. A son bout se trouvait une porte en bois peinte en rouge et or, une tête de lion tenait dans sa gueule la poignée. Elle tourna d'un quart cette dernière et tira la porte juste assez pour se faufiler derrière.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Tout comme sa chambre, la tour donnait à la salle une forme ronde, deux fenêtres permettaient à la lueur de la lune de pénétrer, aucun rideau n'occultait son reflet. Les meubles étaient couverts de draps blancs pour les protéger de la poussière, cette pièce n'avait pas été visitée depuis des lustres. La jeune femme leva les mains vers les chandeliers et une timide flamme naquit sur chaque bougie. La lumière révéla les fresques gravées aux murs et les vitraux qui ornaient les fenêtres du plafond, des notes de musique se baladaient sur une partition invisible, Amalia tira sur le drap du meuble face à elle, un piano à queue s'y trouvait, sa laque noire reflétait l'éclat de la lune, la jeune femme espérait qu'il soit toujours accordé après toutes ces années.

\- _Accio tabouret_ !

Et un petit banc en bois glissa depuis un coin de la pièce vers ses pieds. Elle s'y installa, ouvrit le rabat du piano et appuya délicatement sur les touches ivoires de l'instrument. Une vibration cristalline raisonna en elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, Amalia continua sur les touches ébène, l'écho était plus grave mais juste. Elle laissa alors ses mains glisser sur le clavier, volant de touches en touches, une mélodie s'échappa du piano et envahit bientôt la pièce. Sa forme particulière rendait la puissance des notes, la cohérence de l'harmonie et enveloppait son auditrice des sons qui émanaient de l'instrument. Elle termina la soirée en se promettant de revenir rapidement s'accorder un nouvel intermède musical et alla se coucher le plus discrètement possible.

oOo

Au petit déjeuner, la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu des élèves encore ensommeillés, les cheveux en bataille et débraillés, un collégien avait versé sa boisson directement sur la table sans se rendre compte qu'il manquait un verre… Fol Œil entra en boitant, toujours soutenu par sa canne. Il s'assit à côté du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et entama la discussion en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Bonjour Professeur Richards !

\- Bonjour Professeur Maugrey, j'espère que vous prenez vos marques dans le château.

\- Oui mais si nous abandonnions les formules de politesse pour nous appeler par nos prénoms ? Je connaissais bien votre famille dans le temps…

\- Il ne me semble pas que vous entreteniez des relations amicales avec mon père pourtant, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est une fausse impression, j'étais bien le seul à croire que Livius Richards avait laissé derrière lui les pratiques douteuses de sa jeunesse.

L'Auror prit une flasque dans sa poche et avala d'un trait son contenu. Une grimace accentua les sillons de son visage.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance vous et moi, je me suis fiée aux souvenirs d'une petite fille terrorisée par les visites incessantes des représentant du Ministère dans notre maison.

\- C'est vrai et je vous prie de me pardonner, j'ai été souvent absent de la salle des professeurs et des repas. Je suis occupé par la préparation du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ en ce moment…

\- Si je puis vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit Alastor, n'hésitez pas.

Elle porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé matinale.

\- Justement, je venais à vous car je dois apprendre aux deuxièmes années le déroulement des duels et avec ma patte folle…

Maugrey accompagna ses paroles d'un geste pour montrer le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Je voulais demander à Minerva mais elle est en déplacement pour quelques jours. Seriez-vous partante pour la remplacer ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, je le ferai avec plaisir. Lorsque j'étais étudiante, il m'est arrivé de participer au club de duellistes de l'école de BeauxBâtons.

\- Ah ! Donc vous connaissez Madame Maxime, la directrice qui accompagnera les élèves français cette année au tournoi ! dit Fol Œil en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte mais elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle me verra, c'est une surprise. A quelle heure avez-vous besoin de moi pour le cours de duel ?

oOo

La fin de matinée se déroula tranquillement, les élèves avaient repris leur calme lorsque le soleil fit une percée leur permettant de se dégourdir les jambes. Ce répit fut de courte durée. La cloche pour la pause méridienne venait à peine de retentir, les étudiants se levaient pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, une masse sombre les bouscula pour rentrer dans la pièce du cloître dédiée à la classe d'Histoire.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ma maison a encore perdu des points pendant votre cours d'hier, _Professeur Richards_ ? vociféra Rogue, la colère le lisait sur son visage. Depuis le début de l'année, vous _nous_ avez enlevé pas moins de 85 points ! C'est un record, bravo !

Amalia était interdite, elle hésita avant de parler entre lui demander s'il était monté des cachots en quelques clignements d'œil ou s'il attendait patiemment la fin de son cours pour faire son esclandre. Au fond de la salle, quelques étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter, Miss Teigne était avec eux et observait de ses grands yeux jaunes.

\- Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais vous dire que c'est par pure mesquinerie que je m'abaisse à leur enlever un chapelet de points par cours mais je ne joue pas au même niveau que vous ! sa voix se termina en éclat, beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

\- Cela ne se passera pas ainsi ! Dumbledore en sera informé, vous outrepassez vos droits et avez pris un peu trop d'assurance ! N'oubliez pas que vous n'assurez _que_ l'intérim !

Et d'un geste théâtral, il se drapa dans sa longue robe de sorcier, lançant un regard glacial à l'enseignante avant de tourner les talons. Le professeur d'Histoire soupira avant de dissiper les curieux qui s'étaient amassés à l'entrée de sa salle de cours.

oOo

A la récréation de l'après-midi, Maugrey rejoignit Amalia sur un banc dehors pour lui donner l'heure du duel et c'est donc à dix-sept heures précises qu'elle apparut dans la Grande Salle. Les tables du réfectoire avaient laissé place à une estrade d'une vingtaine de mètres de long, des marches permettaient d'y monter de chaque côté. Les élèves attendaient de part et d'autre en chuchotant, Maugrey n'était pas encore présent. Elle rentra tout même dans la pièce, un rayon du soleil couchant l'ébloui, les fenêtres laissaient trop de lumière passer pour un duel sans heurts. Ce fut donc en silence qu'elle s'approcha des rideaux pour les détacher, au même moment deux voix s'élevèrent.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là ? s'enquit Fol Œil mais c'est une voix sombre et agacée qui lui répondit.

\- Assez de secrets Maugrey, ce n'est tout de même pas vous que je vais affronter vu votre état !

\- Je suis ravi que vous me posiez la question, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Elle ? dit-il d'un rictus de dégoût.

Amalia apparut derrière les élèves.

\- Je suis présente, répliqua-t-elle avec irritation, son air trahissait l'énervement qui montait en elle. Vous auriez pu me prévenir, Alastor.

Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes de la salle.

\- Pensez-vous que je ne serai pas à _votre niveau_ ? ricana le maître de potions.

Ces mots avaient définitivement poussé à bout la sorcière. Elle se retourna, lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade et se dirigeait vers l'une de ses extrémités sans ajouter un mot. Le pas rapide, elle rejoint les marches, sa tenue se changea avec ses mouvements, son manteau long et sa jupe laissaient place à un pantalon ajusté et des cuissardes à talons, ses épaules étaient à présent nues et son corset découvert où les balbuzards brodés d'argent tourbillonnaient. Ses poignets étaient enserrés dans des bracelets de force en cuir. Amalia sortit sa baguette de son bustier, s'approcha du centre de la plate-forme et salua son adversaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, des éclairs auraient pu en sortir. Fol Œil expliquait d'une voix forte le déroulement d'un duel cependant ses mots n'atteignaient pas les duellistes, leur attention était portée sur le signe de début du combat.

\- Je vois qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler à tous que le duel est un sport avant toute chose alors débutons !

Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, un éclair sortit de la baguette de Rogue.

\- _Expulso !_

Le sort fut immédiatement contré par Amalia qui répliqua.

 _\- Expelliarmus !_

Là aussi, l'attaque fut bloquée avec facilité. Les autres sorts furent jetés à toute vitesse.

 _\- Levicorpus !_

La jeune femme encaissa à nouveau l'attaque.

 _\- Rictusempra !_

 _\- Petrificus Totalus !_

Fol Œil intervint.

\- Professeur Rogue, du fair-play je vous prie ! C'est une démonstration d'un duel, pas une mise à mort !

Mais Amalia avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas au même niveau de sort ni d'intention. Elle tenta un sortilège d'Entrave sans succès.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

L'éclair désarma le professeur d'Histoire de sa baguette et Rogue baissa alors sa garde, bien trop satisfait d'avoir gagné le duel. Il la regardait avec un air méprisant et s'apprêtait à jubiler lorsqu'un « _Stupefix ! »_ le projeta à travers la pièce.

Une clameur s'éleva, Amalia venait de lancer un sort sans baguette, simplement en ouvrant les paumes de ses mains. Un éclair violet en était sorti et avait frappé Rogue, le propulsant sur l'une des grandes armoires de la salle avant de glisser sur le sol, inanimé. Les regards se portèrent tous sur la jeune femme, ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et son visage n'avait plus rien de charmant, la haine déformait ses traits, ses cheveux en bataille ondulaient comme des serpents et la pointe était devenue aussi blanche que la neige. Après quelques instants elle se reprit et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Amalia tendit la main en direction de sa baguette et hurla _« Accio Baguette ! »_ L'objet vint immédiatement se loger dans sa paume, elle descendit en courant de l'estrade et se lança dans les couloirs du château en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle montait les marches à grandes enjambées, même Peeves n'osa pas l'interpeller en voyant l'air menaçant qu'elle arborait. En arrivant devant la gargouille de l'aigle qu'elle prit une grande inspiration et prononça la formule pour qu'elle se tourne et la laisse rentrer. La sorcière frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, Dumbledore était derrière son bureau.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Amalia ? On dirait que tu as vu un Détraqueur, s'inquiéta le directeur de Poudlard en se levant.

\- Oh non Albus, j'aurais préféré, vraiment ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'abominable !

La détresse se lisait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler mais je n'ai pas réussi, je l'ai envoyé en l'air comme un simple Souafle ! Et devant les élèves en plus ! Mais quelle honte !

\- Calme toi Amalia, je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes ! Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui s'était produit mais cela lui parut une éternité, prise entre la colère et la honte. Dans un coin du bureau, sur une étagère, un vieux chapeau rabougri se mit à bouger. Son cuir se lézarda pour faire apparaître un visage et dit :

\- Ah ah Miss Richards, c'est exactement ce qu'aurait fait un élève de Serpentard, je vous avais mise en garde !

Dumbledore ne prêta pas attention à cette intervention et se retourna vers la jeune femme effarée. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui prodiguer ses conseils, des pas résonnaient déjà dans le couloir devant la gargouille. Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer et Amalia se doutait de qui cela pouvait être. Elle bondit, déposa sur le bureau sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. A ce moment précis, Rogue apparut, le regard venimeux et l'air révolté. Elle ne leva pas les yeux et passa devant lui sans un mot sans avoir l'occasion d'entendre ses reproches, la lourde porte se ferma violemment dans son dos.

oOo

Amalia ne se risqua pas au banquet du soir, de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim. Elle trouva refuge sur le bord d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, observant au loin les hiboux se croiser dans le pigeonnier. Les oiseaux portaient à leurs pattes des colis et lettres. Elle réalisa que Sirius lui avait peut-être répondu. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation elle attacha sa cape et releva sa capuche sur sa tête. Discrètement, elle descendit les marches du château pour rejoindre la volière, prenant soin de ne croiser personne. En arrivant en haut de la tour, elle souffla enfin. Parmi tous les oiseaux, un vieil hibou s'approcha et lui tendit un ruban. Un peu déconcertée, elle la prit et retourna dans sa chambre. Sans sa baguette, il lui était difficile de comprendre le sens de cet objet, Amalia pensa alors qu'il s'agissait du lien qui entourait un paquet ou une lettre, l'oiseau avait dû la perdre ou pire, le Ministère l'avait peut-être interceptée ! Prise de panique, elle tenta de se calmer avant de murmurer.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius, je t'avais dit de faire attention !

Et par enchantement, le ruban se mit à plat sur le bureau, du centre un morceau de parchemin se déplia et laissa se dessiner des lettres. Un immense soulagement envahit Amalia, elle prit le papier et le parcourut.

 _Amalia,_

 _Je suis ravi de pouvoir te lire mais je ne puis te répondre rapidement, je dois sans cesse bouger pour ne pas être découvert. J'espère en tout cas que tu auras compris comment fonctionne le ruban. Comment se passe ta vie au château ? Les autres professeurs t'ont bien accueillie ?_

 _Tu as raison au sujet de Harry, j'oublie parfois cet aspect de sa personnalité._

 _Nous avons fait une promesse, je ne peux malheureusement pas remplir ma part du contrat, je compte donc sur toi pour assurer notre engagement en attendant. Pardonne-moi si je t'en demande trop…_

 _Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va débuter, veille bien à ce qu'il ne participe pas._

 _Je t'embrasse tendrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir le faire directement dans un avenir proche._

 _S. B._

Sa poitrine se gonfla de tristesse, elle se sentait bien seule à cet instant. Une visite à Dumbledore aurait été opportune surtout pour faire part de l'inquiétude émise par Sirius mais les événements de la soirée la firent se raviser. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps avant que le directeur de Poudlard la convoque dans son bureau.

oOo

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient par les vitraux de sa chambre quand Rusard vint frapper à la porte. Elle sortit de son lit dans le froid de sa chambre, mit un peignoir et ouvrit.

\- Professeur Richards ? Je vous réveille ?

\- Non Mr. Rusard je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle avait une mine affreuse, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux n'étaient pas démaquillés, le concierge fit un pas en arrière avec un air effrayé en la voyant.

\- Hé bien, Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau ce matin avant le petit déjeuner.

\- Bien, je me prépare et j'y vais immédiatement. Merci de vous être déplacé.

Elle referma la porte et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être hideuse pour que le vieux Rusard fasse cette tête. Amalia se lava et s'habilla sans grande motivation, enfilant ses bottines en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle passerait un bref mauvais moment et qu'il fallait mieux y aller, la tête baissée et attendre que l'orage passe. En se présentant devant la gargouille, elle constata que quelqu'un était déjà monté. Supposant l'identité du visiteur, Amalia prit une grande inspiration et gravit à son tour les marches de marbre, poussant la poignée cuivrée de la porte en bois.

Dumbledore était debout derrière son bureau, Rogue devant l'une des chaises prévues pour les visiteurs, les bras croisés. Les deux hommes se tournèrent à son arrivée et le directeur de Poudlard lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle osa un timide coup d'œil au maître de potions, lui aussi n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit, sa mine était plus terne que d'habitude, il n'était pas rasé de près ce qui formait l'ombre d'une barbe et aggravait l'expression sévère de son visage. Il regardait avec mépris Amalia, le menton haut, certain qu'il allait obtenir justice pour l'humiliation cuisante qu'il avait subi la veille.

\- Hum, vous ne souhaitez pas vous asseoir ? proposa Dumbledore. Bien, comme vous voudrez, ajouta-t-il face au silence de ses deux professeurs, il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre venue dans mon bureau ce matin, ah ! Laissez-moi terminer Severus s'il vous plaît.

Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais le vieux sorcier l'avait coupé avant qu'un seul mot n'en sorte.

\- Il est évident que tout le monde ne peut pas s'entendre, je n'oserai jamais demander à mes enseignants une parfaite harmonie, ce serait utopique ! s'amusait-il de ses propres mots. Cependant, je ne peux tolérer dans mon établissement ce qui s'est produit depuis le début de l'année, en particulier l'incident d'hier.

Le maître de potions souriait, satisfait.

\- C'est pour cette raison, reprit Dumbledore, que je vais vous demander quelque chose…

Amalia n'avait pas levé les yeux, elle écoutait attentivement pour connaître la nature de sa punition, elle s'imaginait devenir le larbin de Rogue pour le reste de l'année, devoir chasser divers parasites dans le potager du collège, en bref, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu elle-même inventer pour se châtier de son comportement. Elle fixait le bout de ses bottines et releva la tête étonnée en entendant la suite.

\- La collection de manuels de potions que nous demandons à nos élèves de première année de se procurer est dépassée. Les formules sont d'une autre époque et certains ingrédients tellement rares qu'il nous est impossible de reproduire les philtres en classe. C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande d'intégralement revisiter l'ensemble du programme pour le simplifier et le rendre accessible à nos protégés.

\- Comment ça _vous_ ? mugit Rogue.

\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu Severus, Amalia et vous. Je me fiche du temps que cela vous prendra en dehors des heures de cours, je souhaite qu'une première version puisse être prête en début d'année scolaire, pour une proposition au ministère. En attendant, tout ceci doit rester confidentiel, il n'est pas question de présenter à nos dirigeants quelque chose qui ne serait pas abouti, ils risqueraient de penser que je veux révolutionner tout l'enseignement de Poudlard !

Les deux professeurs se regardaient, horrifiés. Rogue s'aventura à répondre au directeur.

\- J'ai été tourné en ridicule et vous ne m'accordez pas réparation ?

\- Allons Severus, victime d'une frêle jeune femme ? minimisa le vieil homme. Je dirais que vous êtes partis tous les deux sur de mauvaises bases et que ce travail en commun sera l'occasion de tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- Jamais ! hurla Rogue avant de sortir en claquant d'un geste de sa baguette, le lourd panneau en bois du bureau.

La sorcière n'avait pas prononcé un mot, elle était pétrifiée et ne se risqua même pas à regarder Dumbledore. Elle cherchait encore le sens de son châtiment, prise entre l'envie de vomir à l'idée de passer tout son temps libre dans les cachots du château avec ce sinistre personnage et l'étonnant revers contre ce dernier. Le vieux sorcier brisa ce silence en sortant de sa manche un objet fin et long, le tendant d'une main.

\- Je te rends ta baguette, Amalia.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Sans elle tu ne parviens pas à canaliser ton énergie, répondit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- Mais Albus, c'est aussi elle qui me rend plus puissante. Je ne suis pas certaine que…

\- Nous avons tous un fardeau à porter, le tien concerne ton héritage… Reprends-la.

Résignée, elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette. Le son que produisit la petite perle de labradorite était différent. Sa propriétaire le remarqua et scruta l'objet pour découvrir l'origine de ce changement soudain. Amalia se rendit compte que la sphère était légèrement craquelée, comme la surface d'un lac gelé sur lequel on aurait posé un pied pour en tester la solidité.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La leçon de piano


	6. Chapitre 6 - La leçon de piano

**Chapitre 6 – La leçon de piano**

Dans les couloirs la rumeur enflait, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avait collé une correction au maître des potions lors d'un duel et sans baguette ! Sur son passage, tous les étudiants s'écartaient d'Amalia et ses cours étaient terriblement calmes. Les élèves se racontaient l'incident sans avoir été eux-mêmes présents sur les dires qui leur avaient été rapportés. Les points s'égrainaient dans le sablier de Gryffondor tous les jours un peu plus pour bavardages mais leur directrice se doutait des vraies raisons de ces punitions. Au détour d'un couloir, Fol Œil la vit et fila droit vers elle.

\- Hé Amalia !

\- Oh Alastor, je suis désolée, je n'ai même pas pensé à venir m'excuser pour avoir gâcher votre cours !

\- _Ton_ cours, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer maintenant. C'était une sacrée démonstration de force ça ! ricana-t-il, visiblement amusé par le spectacle.

\- Hum, ravie d'avoir pu au moins divertir quelqu'un. J'allais vers la salle des professeurs.

\- Allons-y, je n'ai pas de cours avant la prochaine heure.

Il l'invita d'un geste à suivre la direction de leur salle de repos. A l'intérieur, le professeur Vector s'entretenait avec une petite sorcière potelée en charge des cours de botaniques, les deux enseignantes les saluèrent et retournèrent à leur discussion. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, Fol Œil prit une chaise et s'installa devant, Amalia resta debout appuyée contre le bord de la cheminée.

\- Si j'avais su que Rogue encourait un tel risque, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'aider pour ce duel !

Maugrey avait repris la parole en riant.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est si drôle, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, c'est un très mauvais exemple pour les élèves.

\- Tu parles d'exemple ? As-tu eu l'impression que vous jouiez dans la même cour ? Il n'a pas ménagé ses sorts et tu as eu une réponse adaptée : rapide, efficace et définitive ! dit-il avec un geste rapide du bras comme pour couper quelque chose d'invisible. Tu as raté une vocation d'Auror !

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils disent dans mon dos ? Que seuls les mages noirs sont capables de lancer des sorts sans baguette ! s'agita la jeune femme.

\- C'est en grande partie vrai il faut le reconnaître.

Il ajouta rapidement en voyant le regard furieux d'Amalia.

\- Mais je doute que ça soit ton cas. Cependant, ton sortilège était violet, on appelle ça un maléfice…

\- Oui. Elle baissa les yeux, il lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre. C'est… parce que… Son regard s'était éteint, elle hésitait à continuer. Bref, dans tous les cas cela ne risque plus de se reproduire.

\- Dumbledore vous a convoqué pour vous remonter les bretelles ? s'enquit Fol Œil.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Oh arrête de rire, je ne sais plus où me mettre à table sans sentir un contact glacé sur ma nuque !

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi certains élèves te vouent une adoration à présent ? il continuait à sourire, content de la situation. Je suis désolé, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cet incident, j'aurais dû être plus attentif. Mais je t'ai à l'œil, au cas où…

Le vieil Auror montra son lobe magique du doigt tout en reculant.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte que la situation se tasse ! Cela devient gênant !

A cet instant, Rogue entra dans la salle des professeurs. Chourave lança un regard inquiet vers la cheminée mais en voyant Amalia, il fit demi-tour non sans avoir esquissé une moue méprisante.

oOo

Heureusement les discussions s'orientèrent rapidement vers le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ , les délégations des autres écoles devaient arriver à la fin du mois, la veille du tirage au sort. Amalia profita de la visite des deux représentants du ministère, M. Verpey et M. Croupton, lors de leur inspection des lieux prévus pour les installations afin de parler à Dumbledore de l'inquiétude de Sirius concernant la reprise du tournoi.

Elle était debout devant son bureau lorsqu'il reposa le courrier qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

\- Sirius a raison de s'alarmer, le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ est extrêmement dangereux, répondit le directeur en enlevant ses lunettes.

Il se massa les paupières avant de les replacer sur son nez. Je vais en toucher deux mots à Mr. Croupton, il doit y avoir un moyen de sécuriser l'événement.

\- Merci Albus.

\- Non, merci à toi, tu as bien fait de m'avertir des préoccupations de Sirius. Les incidents de l'été étaient un avertissement, nous devons êtes plus prudents. Je pense que nous pouvons déjà réserver l'inscription aux sorciers majeurs, ainsi seuls les plus expérimentés pourront se porter candidats.

\- La solution contentera sûrement aussi le Ministère… acquiesça Amalia.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'installa derrière son secrétaire et prit de quoi débuter une lettre afin de rassurer son ami.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ton dernier courrier. Très astucieux, je ne regarderai plus les rubans de la même manière. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai montré ta lettre à Dumbledore car je ne voyais pas comment empêcher le garçon de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans une excellente raison. Il ne me semblait pas intéressé par le défi mais dans le doute, Albus va enchanter la Coupe de Feu avec l'accord du Ministre afin que le Tournoi soit réservé aux sorciers majeurs. Les autres écoles devraient s'incliner face à cette décision._

 _Concernant la vie au collège…_

Elle reposa la plume car elle ne voulait pas décharger sa frustration dans cette lettre.

 _Tout va bien, on y mange bien et les élèves sont agréables. Je t'embrasse._

 _Amalia_

Elle cacheta soigneusement son courrier et fit un détour par la volière avant de s'enfoncer dans les cachots pour le début de sa peine. Les élèves de Serpentard restèrent interdits lorsqu'elle descendit les dernières marches, certains murmuraient sur son passage. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir pour se retrouver face à la porte sombre de la salle de cours des potions. Après quelques instants, elle frappa mais il n'y eu aucune réaction. Elle réitéra et là encore, personne ne répondit. Amalia allait repartir lorsqu'elle se décida à affronter sa punition, la tête haute. Avec précaution, elle poussa la porte et découvrit Rogue, penché sur un chaudron, le manuel des premières années ouvert à la table des matières.

\- Bonsoir, se permit-elle timidement.

Le Serpentard de ne retourna même pas.

\- Bonsoir ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd Professeur Richards. Si je dois supporter votre présence, que ça soit au moins dans le silence.

L'intonation cassante avait au moins le mérite de donner le ton de la soirée. Amalia s'approcha de la paillasse et se plaça sur un tabouret, regardant le maître de potions jeter des insectes et herbes dans la marmite. Des relents s'en échappaient, l'odeur était infecte et ne ressemblait à rien que la jeune femme connaissait, elle se retint de commenter et observa. Rogue levait parfois les yeux vers elle pour lancer un regard dégoûté. Au bout d'un moment, une fumée noire et une odeur de brûlé montèrent dans le cachot mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, la marmite frémissait à gros bouillons, menaçant de faire déborder son contenu.

\- Le feu est trop fort, s'aventura Amalia.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos cons…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la mixture débordait, éclaboussant la paillasse et le sorcier avec. Il nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette et se déchaîna sur le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas parlé, je m'en serais rendu compte ! C'est une véritable aberration que Dumbledore ait pu penser un seul instant que vos compétences pouvaient m'être utiles à remanier entièrement le programme scolaire !

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des potions par contre je suis très bonne cuisinière. Quand le feu est trop fort je sais le remarquer.

Elle avait gardé son calme, la colère qu'exprimait Rogue lui semblait légitime et elle était prête à l'endurer.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

Il avait brandi sa baguette d'un geste menaçant. L'enseignante leva les mains en l'air et signa un geste négatif de la tête sans prononcer un mot. Les soirées suivantes se passèrent de la même façon, Amalia entrait après avoir frappé, elle s'installait sur un tabouret haut et regardait le directeur de Serpentard travailler. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole et ce fut à peine si leurs regards se croisèrent. Quand Rogue rangeait son matériel, elle se levait et repartait vers le dortoir de Gryffondor.

oOo

Les week-ends étaient réservés au repos, la patience était une des nombreuses qualités d'Amalia mais la situation lui pesait. Voilà pourquoi le samedi après le dîner, elle monta les marches deux par deux jusqu'à l'une des plus hautes tours du château vers la salle de musique. L'ambiance de la pièce l'envahit d'un sentiment de réconfort, elle était d'humeur plus gaie une fois les chandelles allumées et les touches du piano sous ses doigts graciles. Lorsque la mélodie fut lancée, elle fredonna quelques paroles et très vite se mit à chanter. Le texte racontait un conte pour enfant, il mettait en garde contre les monstres cachés dans la pénombre, tapis dans le noir à attendre le moment propice pour y attirer les enfants et les transformer en démons à leur tour. Derrière les mots et la musique joyeuse se cachait une réelle mise en garde contre les forces du Mal et la tentation de céder à la facilité en choisissant de suivre l'obscurité.

La porte de la salle fit un léger bruit métallique en s'ouvrant, les gongs avaient besoin d'être huilés. Lorsqu'Amalia se retourna, une tête connue l'observait.

\- Oh je suis désolé Professeur Richards, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

\- Mr. Potter, j'espère que ce n'est pas ma voix qui vous empêche de dormir ! Entrez-donc.

L'élève avança vers le piano d'un pas hésitant, il devait s'attendre à des réprimandes de la part de sa directrice pour s'être aventuré si tard dans les couloirs du château. Harry regarda émerveillé cette salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans un coin il aperçut la grande harpe qui avait servi au professeur Quirell pour endormir Touffu, le cerbère gardant la pièce philosophale lorsqu'il était en première année. Amalia lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le banc devant l'instrument.

\- Savez-vous y jouer ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité d'essayer. Mon cousin moldu en avait reçu un très beau pour son neuvième anniversaire mais il n'a réussi qu'à nous casser les oreilles pendant une semaine, après quoi il s'est énervé et l'a abîmé.

Amalia sourit, amusée.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous apprenne ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? risqua-t-il.

\- Pas si vous ne dites rien au Professeur McGonagall à son retour.

Amalia lui lança un clin d'œil. Harry était ravi et fit un signe de la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu cette chanson, d'où vient-elle ?

\- C'est une comptine que ma mère fredonnait le soir avant de m'endormir pour chasser les mauvais rêves. J'aime bien ces paroles, elles sont pleines de sens, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Oui, c'est une très belle chanson pour enfant…

Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Si je vous l'apprenais ? L'air est assez simple, posez votre main gauche comme ceci.

Et elle lui montrait comment se placer sur les touches. Il était appliqué et sérieux, se corrigeait instantanément et écoutait ce qu'Amalia lui disait. La pièce se teinta de couleurs à mesure que les notes sortaient de l'instrument et bientôt, toute la pièce vibra d'une délicieuse mélodie. Vers minuit la grosse horloge sonna le changement de jour.

\- Il est temps de filer avant que Mr. Rusard ne se rende compte de votre sortie du dortoir, Mr Potter.

L'élève remercia son professeur et s'enfuit dans les couloirs glacés du château. Amalia sentait son cœur se serrer, elle avait apprécié chaque instant passé dans cette salle de musique depuis le début de la soirée et espérait qu'elle pourrait s'y faire de nouveaux souvenirs.

oOo

Le lundi soir annonçait une nouvelle semaine de corvées à s'ennuyer dans le silence au fond d'un des cachots lugubres de Poudlard. L'enseignante d'Histoire y alla d'un pas lent mais résolu, reproduisant inlassablement le même chemin jusqu'à la salle de cours de Rogue. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il n'était pas encore présent, elle en profita pour regarder les notes qui traînaient sur la paillasse tout près d'un chaudron vide. Un des parchemins était presque entièrement raturé, on voyait au travers des coups de plume la table des matières du livre de potions de première année, tout était devenu illisible. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir la firent sursauter, elle se plaça rapidement sur le tabouret haut et attendit, l'air le plus détendu possible. Rogue paraissait surpris de la voir dans sa salle de classe, il se ressaisit et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au chaudron. Il prit les parchemins et les rassembla précipitamment, lançant un regard soupçonneux vers Amalia. Elle leva le menton et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien provoquer cet air niais sur votre visage ?

\- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'être accueillie ici ! J'espère aussi que vous passerez une excellente semaine ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec cette…

Il regarda le manuel et le jeta sur la table.

\- Je ne comprends pas où est le problème.

Rogue fondit sur la jeune femme et planta ses yeux noirs flamboyant d'une lueur féroce dans les siens, le visage tout près de celui d'Amalia.

\- _Votre_ comportement me contraint à réviser entièrement un manuel scolaire d'une simplicité déconcertante pour le rendre encore plus basique. Vous êtes peut-être habituée à parler à des benêts mais il m'est difficile de simplifier ce qu'il l'est déjà !

Il avait tendu son doigt vers le nez d'Amalia dans un mouvement d'intimidation. Loin de se laisser faire, l'enseignante estimait avoir déjà assez enduré.

\- Il suffit ! Vous n'auriez pas à le faire seul si vous ne vous obstiniez pas à vous croire supérieur à tout le monde !

Elle avait élevé la voix et tendu à son tour son index en direction de Rogue. Il fit un pas en arrière et la toisa d'un air mauvais.

\- Maintenant, si vous le permettez ! répliqua-t-elle, saisissant une plume sur le bureau et un parchemin vierge. Il faut déjà commencer par faire une liste des ingrédients difficiles à se procurer, les formules des premières années sont assez simples et ne requièrent pas de modifications particulières, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres manuels.

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

\- C'est vous qui avez un air niais à présent ! ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Rogue se renfrogna, il prit également une plume pour noter toutes les formules qu'il n'enseignait pas par manque d'ingrédient, la liste se composait de deux colonnes, l'une avec le nom de la potion et en face les composants rares. Au bout d'une heure, l'inventaire du premier manuel était terminé.

\- Bien, il ne reste plus maintenant qu'à trouver un équivalent à ces vingt-sept ingrédients ! s'exclama la jeune femme en posant sa plume, la mine satisfaite.

\- _Un vrai jeu d'enfant_ … ironisa Rogue. La majorité d'entre eux sont indispensables et compliqués à trouver.

\- Dumbledore ne nous a pas demandé de mettre moins d'ingrédients, un des moyens serait d'utiliser les plus classiques ou éventuellement…

Elle traça rapidement un tableau et y mit certains des composants listés et leurs équivalents en face.

\- Un indicateur des équivalents après la table des matières permettrait aux élèves d'utiliser la version classique de la formule ou de compenser ce qu'ils n'ont pas dans leur réserve par l'ajout d'un ou de plusieurs composants qui donnerait l'équivalent. Par exemple, hum…

Elle réfléchissait lorsque Rogue se pencha sur le tableau et gratta le parchemin.

\- Comme remplacer la sauge par du chia et du lin…

\- On pourrait commencer par collecter ceux que l'on trouve facilement.

\- Certaines plantes poussent dans les serres du château ou sont accessibles dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faudra tester toutes les possibilités pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'incompatibilités entre les ingrédients…

\- Heureusement, nous avons toute l'année pour terminer ce travail et déjà perdu une précieuse semaine en bouderies, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Le maître de potions leva le menton pour lui adresser un regard noir avant de continuer à compléter le tableau.

oOo

Dès son retour, le professeur McGonagall fut mise au courant de l'incident, mais avant d'être convoquée dans son bureau, Amalia s'y présenta.

\- Bonjour Minerva, dit timidement l'enseignante d'Histoire en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Ah, bonjour, je vous en prie installez-vous. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes effets. Mais je vous écoute, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

La sorcière agitait sa baguette pour ranger des livres, robes et fioles dans les tiroirs de sa penderie.

\- Hé bien… Vous devez avoir été informée maintenant de ce qui s'est produit récemment et…

Elle se tut, la tête baissée.

\- Oui et il est bien dommage que cela se soit produit en mon absence ! s'exclama McGonagall.

\- Je pourrais comprendre qu'au vu des circonstances, vous ne trouviez pas opportun que je vous seconde dans la direction de Gryffondor.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir était là pour assister à la magistrale correction que vous avez infligé à Severus ! Depuis le temps qu'il vous cherchait, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Amalia était effarée.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point il a pu être infect ces dernières années, vous comprendriez ma joie.

Elle gloussa en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- Cela restera entre nous, bien entendu ?

McGonagall glissa ses lunettes carrées pour regarder sa consœur droit dans les yeux, s'assurant d'avoir était parfaitement comprise.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers


	7. Chapitre 7 – Le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers

**Chapitre 7 – Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

Le mois d'octobre s'égraina, laissant place à une atmosphère d'excitation. Tous les élèves attendaient la venue des deux délégations étrangères et l'annonce de la fin prématurée des cours les rendaient intenables. Amalia eu beaucoup de difficultés à obtenir le silence mais s'abstint d'enlever des points aux maisons, elle-même avait du mal à contenir son euphorie. A dix-sept heure trente, elle laissa les élèves s'échapper pour monter à son tour dans son appartement et se rafraîchir. Peu avant dix-huit heure elle descendit, des élèves la doublaient en courant, certains ratant même une marche à la volée, d'autres coincés par les escaliers capricieux s'énervaient. Le professeur d'Histoire passa le porche d'entrée du château et se plaça à gauche de McGonagall pour attendre l'arrivée des deux autres écoles.

Elle eut un frisson de bonheur en voyant au loin les chevaux de BeauxBâtons, tirant un immense carrosse bleu et or. Hagrid leur fit de grands signes pour les guider vers la pelouse du parc et dans un fracas assourdissant, les sabots se posèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage improvisée. Une fois que la poussière formée par cette arrivée se dissipa, une géante sortit du carrosse et salua Dumbledore avant de conduire ses élèves frigorifiées à l'intérieur du château. En passant devant Amalia, elle s'exclama.

\- Miss Richards ! Que faiteuh-vous ici ? Que vous avez grandieuh !

\- Merci Madame Maxime, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Dumbledore m'a proposé un poste en début d'année et j'ai accepté.

\- Oh mais quelleuh surpriseuh ! Fleur, venez voir, que je vous présenteuh à une ancienne élève !

Un éternuement clôtura cet échange, une fille blonde de BeauxBâtons bien pâle se mouchait bruyamment.

\- Madame Maxime, entrez vous réchauffer, nous nous retrouverons au repas.

La jeune femme souriait, sincèrement heureuse d'avoir revu son ancienne directrice. La délégation de Durmstrang ne tarda pas à son tour, leur arrivée fut saluée par les acclamations des élèves de Poudlard émerveillés en voyant le bateau flottant sur les eaux noires du lac, les voiles au vent représentaient les armoiries de l'école. Soudain une passerelle tomba du pont vers le rivage et rapidement des jeunes hommes habillés de rouge suivirent leur directeur. Grand et maigre, sa barbe finissait par une bouclette. Il se tenait droit, le pas rapide et accompagnait un élève d'un geste protecteur. Les autres étudiants ne semblaient pas l'intéresser. Arrivant devant Dumbledore, il salua chaleureusement son homologue puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du château comme Madame Maxime quelques minutes plus tôt. En passant sur le perron, il sourit à Amalia, laissant apparaître ses dents jaunes et inégales. Elle lui rendit la politesse d'un geste crispé et se tourna horrifiée vers McGonagall, la directrice adjointe lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien.

oOo

La Grande Salle était revêtue de ses plus beaux atours pour le banquet d'accueil aux couleurs d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Le ciel étoilé était limpide, des chauves-souris s'animaient sous les arcs et les citrouilles évidées étaient suspendues dans le vide, leur intérieur illuminé par des bougies. Des feuilles tombaient du plafond et disparaissaient avant d'avoir touché le sol, comme une pluie orange, rouge et jaune. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures dans les mêmes tons et apportaient de la chaleur à la pièce. Les tables étaient vides mais les couverts d'or allaient bientôt scintiller dessus. Les élèves de BeauxBâtons s'étaient installés près des grandes cheminées de la salle et ceux de Durmstrang à la table des Serpentard d'où ils toisaient la foule d'un regard mauvais. Le brouhaha de la pièce se tut lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Il salua les invités et déclama un discours bref mais préparé. Le professeur McGonagall s'était discrètement placée pour réprimander les jumeaux Weasley car ils proposaient des caramels douteux aux élèves de BeauxBâtons. Amalia veillait sur les autres étudiants et leur faisait parfois signe quand ils étaient débraillés ou avachis sur leur chaise. Une fois le discours terminé, la nourriture s'étalait à profusion dans les assiettes, verres et partout où les couverts avaient laissé de l'espace. En voulant passer à table pour manger, les professeurs Richards et McGonagall n'eurent de place qu'à côté de Rogue. Amalia s'assit sans rien dire et laissa la chaise extérieure à la directrice adjointe afin qu'elle puisse mieux observer les jumeaux qui chuchotaient à présent en lui lançant des regards inquiets.

\- Que leur avez-vous dit Minerva pour qu'ils soient si craintifs ? questionna Amalia après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Je me suis un peu avancée je dois l'admettre. Je les ai menacé de ne pas leur accorder votre cours d'option l'an prochain s'ils nous faisaient honte ce soir !

\- Et cela a marché avec les frères Weasley ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- En effet, ils souhaitent à la fin de leurs études monter une entreprise de farces et attrapes. Ils s'amusaient d'ailleurs à les proposer à nos invités, les élèves de Poudlard sont devenus trop méfiants et ne veulent plus rien accepter d'eux ! s'esclaffa Minerva.

\- C'est une bonne chose s'ils sont plus calmes à présent…

Amalia sentit un vent glacial dans sa nuque, elle tourna la tête et vit le directeur Karkaroff lui faisant signe en levant son verre. Elle se figea et plissa les yeux dans un sourire forcé, au même moment une voix lugubre s'adressa à elle.

\- Professeur Richards, une question me brûle les lèvres, susurra Rogue.

\- Cela doit être votre venin qui fait effet, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Le professeur McGonagall lui pinça la main pour la faire taire. Il reprit cependant sans relever.

\- Je suis étonné, vous êtes une ancienne élève de BeauxBâtons…

\- Oui, j'ai terminé ma scolarité en France. En quoi cela est-ce surprenant ?

\- Je m'en souviens, vous êtes partie avec votre mère en fin de votre quatrième année pour convenance familiale, n'est-ce pas ? coupa la directrice adjointe.

\- Tout à fait Minerva, ma mère étant française. J'ai donc pu intégrer BeauxBâtons.

\- En fait, ce qui m'étonne n'est pas que vous ayez fait une deuxième école mais que vous n'ayez pas accepté un emploi là-bas plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Peut-être ne vous ont-ils tout simplement pas acceptée car vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur ?

Rogue était satisfait de lui, il scrutait l'expression d'Amalia pour voir sa réaction.

\- S'il vous plaît, reprenez cette discussion à un autre moment, supplia McGonagall, persuadée qu'un esclandre allait éclater.

\- Pourquoi Minerva ? répondit calmement Amalia. En réalité je n'ai pas cherché un autre emploi, j'étais enseignante à l'université chez les Moldus et Dumbledore m'a proposé ce nouveau poste. Je ne cherchais pas spécialement à partir mais l'opportunité me paraissait intéressante.

Elle prit sa coupe et y déposa les lèvres. Son voisin continua alors :

\- Si la vie moldue vous convenait, pourquoi ne pas y être restée ? Vous auriez pu trouver un mari et fonder une famille, rester à la maison et vous occuper de la cuisine puisque vous êtes si _douée._

Le professeur McGonagall se liquéfiait sur la chaise, espérant que personne n'entende cet échange.

\- Excellente question que je vous retourne, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas marié ? Ah mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, c'est peut-être votre caractère exécrable qui…

\- Il suffit maintenant ! Cessez de vous chamailler ou je vous change en citrouille ! menaça McGonagall les dents serrés, elle abattit un poing sur la table, faisant arrêter les conversations autour.

Le silence régna et aucun d'eux ne continua, Amalia osait par moment un coup d'œil en direction des autres professeurs et tombait systématiquement sur le regard intéressé de Karkaroff. Les desserts arrivèrent rapidement et avec eux, la fin du repas. Le professeur d'Histoire se leva promptement lorsque Dumbledore fit signe à tous les convives, heureuse de pouvoir remonter dans sa chambre aussi rapidement que ses élèves. Elle ferma la marche avec les deux préfets, Rogue en fit de même sans la quitter du regard, ils ne se lâchèrent qu'arrivés aux grandes marches qui menaient soit aux sous-sols, soit aux tours.

Ce nouvel échange houleux l'avait tellement agacée que la sorcière ne vit pas qu'une ombre patientait sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une chouette qui secouait ses plumes derrière la vitre. Amalia la prit avec précaution car l'animal n'arrivait pas à rentrer, ses yeux louchaient et elle se demandait comment la pauvre chouette avait réussi à arriver jusque-là. Sur une patte, un petit ruban rouge était attaché, elle le saisit et posa l'oiseau sur son bureau. La sorcière prit sa baguette et tapota le ruban qui se déplia comme le précédent.

 _Ma très chère Amalia,_

 _Ta dernière réponse m'a laissé perplexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Cela concerne Harry ?_

 _Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé une oreille attentive auprès de Dumbledore, il a eu raison de fixer une limitation, seuls les sorciers expérimentés pourront ainsi participer. Tu auras beaucoup de travail en plus avec ce tournoi, j'espère que tout se déroulera bien._

 _Je suis repassé au refuge, j'ai trouvé les livres et tes annotations à l'intérieur, comme à l'époque du collège. Cela m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs, tous tes mots m'ont fait rire en particulier ceux avec des dessins. J'attends ta réponse, rassure-moi sur Harry._

 _Je t'embrasse et pense à toi tous les jours._

 _S.B._

Amalia était soulagée mais un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Elle s'assit à son bureau, cinq encriers étaient alignés sur l'étagère du meuble. Elle prit du parchemin et une plume puis la trempa dans l'encre mauve. Le liquide était absorbé presque instantanément par la feuille, elle rédigea sa lettre.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Harry va très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a de l'appétit mais il est un peu déçu que les matchs de Quidditch soient annulés à cause du tournoi, je l'ai initié à une autre activité moins dangereuse (le piano avant que tu ne demandes) et il apprécie que je passe un peu de temps avec lui. Harry a vraiment manqué d'attention…_

Elle se ravisa, pensant que Sirius n'avait pas à lire de choses aussi démoralisantes en pleine cavale, il culpabiliserait certainement. Amalia prit un nouveau parchemin et brûla l'autre dans la cheminée.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Harry va très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a de l'appétit mais il est un peu déçu que les matchs de Quidditch soient annulés à cause du tournoi, je l'ai initié à une autre activité moins dangereuse (le piano avant que tu ne demandes) et il apprécie que je passe un peu de temps avec lui et moi aussi !_

 _C'est un élève attentif et intelligent. Il est bien entouré par ses deux amis et ils attendent la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec impatience. Cependant, tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas tout dit dans mon dernier courrier, j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec un des professeurs mais c'est réglé, ne t'en fais pas. Minerva m'avait mise en garde : ce n'est pas des élèves que je dois m'inquiéter !_

 _Je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé mes mots, j'espère que la lecture t'a intéressé et permis de t'aider un peu. Dis-moi si je peux encore t'apporter un peu de soutien._

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles et t'embrasse._

 _Amalia_

Elle plia le courrier et se tourna vers la chouette bigleuse pour lui nouer le courrier sur la patte droite, la porta jusqu'à la fenêtre et pria très fort pour que l'animal réussisse à prendre son envol sans s'écraser lamentablement sur la façade du château.

oOo

Le week-end était enfin là, Amalia décida de faire un tour vers les serres pour voir la croissance des plans de lavandes de mer dont lui avait parlé le professeur Chourave, il s'agissait d'un ingrédient nécessaire pour une potion et elle espérait pouvoir en cueillir quelques brins d'ici la fin du mois. Après avoir fait le tour des serres et être passée caresser Crockdur qui traînait sur la pelouse du parc devant le château, elle reprit le chemin des cachots. Au milieu de l'escalier donnant aux sous-sols, Amalia se figea, des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Deux hommes étaient en grande conversation mais elle ne percevait pas la signification des mots car les échos provoqués par les galeries souterraines déformaient les propos. Elle s'approcha alors sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas claquer ses talons sur les dalles de pierre, espérant que tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient dans leur salle commune. A l'angle d'un couloir, elle reconnut les voix, c'était Karkaroff et Rogue qui se disputaient.

\- Je suis sérieux Severus, la marque me démangeait avant mon départ ! Elle commence à se dessiner plus nettement depuis que je suis ici !

\- Il suffit !

\- _IL_ arrive, je le sais, je le sens !

\- Laisse-moi à présent, j'attends de la visite… insista Rogue.

Karkaroff maugréa dans son bouc et ouvrit la porte du cachot à la volée, Amalia fut surprise et tenta d'un air dégagé de donner de l'élan à son pas comme si elle arrivait à l'instant.

\- Ah ! Miss Richards, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama le slave.

\- Bonjour Directeur Karkaroff, je suis étonnée que vous connaissiez mon nom, nous n'avons pas été présentés.

\- Votre réputation vous précède ou plutôt, celle de votre père !

Il s'était penché pour attraper sa main et y déposer ses lèvres mais Amalia la retira, épouvantée par le geste. La porte du cachot grinça, Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure, Karkaroff lui lança un regard sombre et monta les marches de l'escalier principal précipitamment.

\- Professeur Richards, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Et bien… Je pensais vous demander l'autorisation d'utiliser votre salle de cours aujourd'hui afin d'avancer un peu la préparation de la potion d'Invisibilité. J'ai eu une idée en me promenant dans les serres et…

Rogue ne répondit pas, il ferma la porte, la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette et partit d'une foulée rapide vers les escaliers. Amalia lui emboîta le pas et finit par le rejoindre en haut des marches.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour avancer, laissez-moi simplement l'accès à la salle, je la fermerai après.

\- Il n'est pas question que je laisse une novice toucher à mon matériel.

\- J'ai mon propre matériel, il me manque simplement les ingrédients…

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, CESSEZ D'INSISTER ! mugit Rogue en s'emportant.

Amalia demeura stupéfaite, elle respira lentement pour garder son calme et reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si vous êtes encore vexé suite à votre défaite ?

Le directeur de Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, furieux de l'insolence de la jeune femme. Il allait répondre mais se retint, continuant son chemin dans les couloirs du château encore déserts en cette matinée de week-end.

\- Severus Rogue, quand je vous parle, ne me tournez pas le dos !

C'en était trop pour lui, insolente et familière ! Il se retourna et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe noire.

\- Il y a un moyen de régler ce problème... prononça-t-il avec froideur.

\- Quoi ? Un nouveau duel ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Amalia sortit à son tour sa baguette d'un geste sec.

\- Avec plaisir, j'aurais une nouvelle occasion de vous faire taire !

\- Vous aviez triché la première fois ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Je suis simplement plus forte, voilà tout ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

Leurs baguettes étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre lorsque des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir, le professeur McGonagall arrivait à toute allure en leur hurlant dessus.

\- C'EN EST TROP ! Je vous avais mis en garde !

Elle pointa sa baguette dans leur direction. Amalia et Rogue regardèrent horrifiés la directrice adjointe se rapprocher, un éclair doré les rata de peu et en une fraction de seconde, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils détalaient comme des lapins au milieu des corridors du château, montant à toute allure les marches sous les rires amusés que Peeves, le fantôme farceur qui n'hésita pas à indiquer au professeur McGonagall la direction qu'ils avaient pris. En arrivant au quatrième étage, Amalia se souvient d'un passage secret derrière une statue, elle espérait qu'il existait toujours et que Minerva ne le connaisse pas. Elle bifurqua à gauche après avoir dépassé l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Rogue toujours sur ses talons. Arrivant devant le miroir qui cachait le passage, elle donna un coup de baguette et il devint transparent. Derrière un chemin sombre apparut, elle s'y engouffra avec le maître des potions qui donna un nouveau coup de baguette pour que le miroir reprenne sa forme initiale. Le passage secret était malheureusement condamné par un éboulis mais il y avait assez de place pour tenir à deux.

Les fuyards attendaient en silence, scrutant depuis l'arrière du miroir sans teint le couloir. Ils virent McGonagall passer en courant sur les conseils de Peeves, elle était décoiffée et se tenait les côtes d'une main. Amalia n'entendait que les battements de son cœur dans sa tête, elle se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à la directrice adjointe pour se calmer. Peu à peu, elle reprit son souffle et se rendit compte de la présence de Rogue. Il la dévisageait pourtant il lui était impossible de savoir s'il était en colère ou épuisé par la course poursuite dans le château.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? finit-il par la questionner.

\- Je pense que l'on peut sortir mais après… J'ai une potion d'Invisibilité à préparer sans ingrédient.

La jeune femme prononça ces paroles en regardant à travers le miroir, un couple d'étudiants passait. Derrière elle, Rogue soupira.

\- Soit, allons aux cachots, elle ne pensera pas à nous y chercher après le petit spectacle qu'elle a cru interrompre.

Amalia se retourna et leva un sourcil.

\- Je vous l'aurais vraiment collé cette seconde correction ! déclara-t-elle.

Rogue roula des yeux au ciel et l'accompagna pour qu'elle sorte par le miroir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Citrouille en confetti


	8. Chapitre 8 – Citrouille en confetti

**Chapitre 8 – Citrouille en confetti**

La journée demeura studieuse, ils n'osèrent pas monter pour le repas de midi et personne ne vint les déranger. La préparation de la potion se passa dans le calme, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres en veillant à ne pas provoquer l'autre de crainte d'avoir à sortir des cachots et de se retrouver devant Minerva.

\- Quel âge canonique peut bien avoir Karkaroff ?

Amalia venait de relever la tête de son parchemin.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je dirais dix à quinze ans de plus que moi, répondit Rogue d'un ton maussade.

\- Oh ! Désolée…

Elle reprit son travail en écrasant des fleurs d'amarante dans un pilon.

\- Non mais attendez, vous pensez que j'ai quel âge ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Un âge canonique moins dix à quinze ans ?

Elle riait, la conversation l'amusait beaucoup. L'ambiance était plus détendue et Amalia appréciait ce changement d'atmosphère.

\- Hum, je dirai six ans de plus que moi puisque je suis rentrée à Poudlard lors de votre dernière année ici.

Elle replongea sur son parchemin pour griffonner quelque chose.

\- Comment cela ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

Rogue était déconcerté.

\- Je ne dirais pas les choses ainsi. J'étais à Gryffondor en première année, vous étiez à Serpentard en septième année, croisés peut-être et encore !

\- Alors, vous avez du connaître Lily Evans…

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure.

\- Oui et plutôt bien, c'était ma surveillante de devoirs en première année.

Amalia avait répondu d'une manière détachée, elle additionna du sésame aux fleurs d'amarante.

\- Et vous savez que son fils est actuellement à Poudlard ? ajouta Rogue en mettant une pincée d'herbes séchées inconnues dans le pilon.

\- Il est dur de ne pas le reconnaître, c'est le portrait craché de James Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le maître de potions s'était raidit, son visage avait pris un air mauvais. Amalia en le voyant ajouta d'une voix douce :

\- Mais c'est l'esprit de sa mère, sa gentillesse et son sens de l'amitié.

Rogue releva le menton, cette fois-ci, ce fut Amalia qui avait un air triste, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes prêtes à couler. Elle se tourna vers les fioles posées à sa gauche et renifla discrètement.

\- Comment allons-nous tester cette formule de la potion d'Invisibilité ? questionna Rogue en espérant changer de discussion. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire sur un objet, il faudrait un support organique pour vérifier les effets sur la peau.

Amalia réfléchit un instant.

\- Nous pourrions l'essayer sur un animal mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Je m'en occupe dès demain matin.

\- Il n'y a pas d'urgence, il faut que la potion repose au moins une journée.

Rogue mit encore un ingrédient dans le pilon.

\- Rendez-vous dimanche soir pour essayer la potion ?

\- D'accord.

\- En attendant, qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour éviter Minerva alors ?

\- Tentée pour essayer directement la nouvelle recette ? lui répondit le Serpentard en montrant du doigt le chaudron.

Une fumée épaisse à l'odeur âcre s'en dégageait.

\- Hum, non merci, sans façon. Je préfère encore être changée en citrouille que d'essayer ceci. Elle fit une grimace en voyant une bulle grise éclater. Bien, avons-nous fini pour aujourd'hui ? C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner et j'ai envie de savoir quels élèves ont déposé leur nom dans la Coupe.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur la table et les ingrédients se rangèrent seuls dans l'armoire vitrée près du bureau. Les spatules, béchers et autres outils se nettoyaient en quelques instants et reprenaient leur place habituelle.

En remontant vers sa chambre, elle entendit des exclamations et des rires provenant de la salle commune de Gryffondor, la grosse dame gardant le tableau de l'entrée s'était assoupie, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement à chaque inspiration. Les voix portaient jusqu'au couloir, les élèves parlaient de la Coupe de Feu et l'excitation montait peu à peu à l'approche de l'heure à laquelle ils allaient connaître les trois participants.

oOo

Le repas du soir se passa dans une ambiance festive, les élèves sautillaient tellement sur leurs chaises que le professeur McGonagall n'eut pas l'occasion de s'adresser aux duellistes, à leur grand soulagement. Ils étaient si calmes que le professeur Flitwick s'inquiéta de les voir assis ensemble sans s'évertuer à se provoquer. Mais rapidement son attention fut vite reportée sur le magnifique banquet d'Halloween. Les plats étaient présentés dans de la vaisselle d'or réservée aux grandes occasions, les nappes étaient couvertes de feuilles d'arbre de toutes les couleurs de l'automne, les plats débordaient de mets raffinés des trois pays représentés dans la salle. Amalia découvrit avec délice des figues fraîches, du pain de campagne aux noix, un plateau de fromage dont débordait une grappe de raisin noir. Les desserts étaient tout aussi délicieux, il y avait de la mousse au chocolat, des entremets aux fruits, des profiteroles et autres pâtisseries qu'elle trouva très réussies.

A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore s'approcha de la Coupe. Le silence s'installa, professeurs et élèves retenaient leur respiration. Le vieux sorcier éteignit presque toutes les sources de lumière de la salle, seules restaient suspendues les grosses citrouilles que Hagrid avait fait pousser pour l'occasion, les formes taillées dans leur chair dessinaient d'étranges visages sur les murs de la Grande Salle. Soudain, les flammes de la Coupe passèrent du bleu au rouge et un morceau de parchemin jaillit vers le plafond avant de retomber doucement vers Dumbledore. Il saisit délicatement le papier et prononça le nom du premier participant, le représentant de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. Son directeur semblait satisfait, il laissait apparaître des incisives jaunies et particulièrement pointues, sous les applaudissements de ses élèves et des Serpentard. Le calme revint et tous attendaient le prochain nom. La Coupe ne mit pas longtemps à faire connaître le second sorcier choisi, Fleur Delacour de BeauxBâtons. Les applaudissements étaient plus modérés que ceux de Durmstrang mais également plus mélodieux. La jeune fille se leva et rejoignit d'une démarche chaloupée la salle derrière la table des professeurs.

Enfin, Poudlard attendait son champion. Les élèves majeurs trépignaient d'impatience, les paris étaient ouverts, tous espéraient qu'un représentant de sa propre maison s'illustrerait pendant le tournoi. Les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent à nouveau et un dernier morceau de parchemin se déposa délicatement dans la paume de Dumbledore. Il annonça d'une voix forte et avec un grand sourire le nom de Cédric Diggory.

Il s'agissait d'un élève de Poufsouffle, Amalia était un peu déçue mais rassurée de ne pas avoir à chaperonner pour la première épreuve un élève de sa maison. Le professeur Chourave pour sa part était ravie de l'annonce et félicita chaleureusement le jeune homme qui se précipita vers la salle des champions. Dumbledore s'adressa à l'assemblée pour présenter ses encouragements aux challengers et inviter les étudiants de toutes les écoles à soutenir leurs camarades.

Brusquement, la Coupe de Feu crachota à nouveau et une détonation projeta un autre morceau de parchemin dans les airs. Le directeur tendit la main et l'attrapa au vol. Il resta silencieux, abasourdit par ce qui venait de se produire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour balayer du regard la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un puis il prononça ces mots d'une voix tendue : _Harry Potter._

oOo

Le monde autour d'Amalia s'effondra, les pires craintes de Sirius se confirmaient. Tous les visages se tournaient vers l'élève de Gryffondor, elle eut quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Dumbledore invita Harry à le suivre dans la salle des champions, le garçon tremblait en sortant, les directeurs des quatre maisons leur avaient emboîté le pas avec Karkaroff et Madame Maxime. Il ne restait plus dans le réfectoire que quelques enseignants, Hagrid et Amalia. Rapidement le brouhaha s'installa et les élèves s'agitèrent dans une cacophonie générale. Avec beaucoup de mal, les encadrants restant réclamèrent aux préfets une mise aux dortoirs rapide, Hagrid accompagna les élèves de Durmstrang jusqu'à leur navire, Amalia prit en charge ceux de BeauxBâtons. Une fois sortis du château, les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

\- C'est un scandale que Pou-de-Lard ait deux champions ! Madame Maxime fera tout pour rééquilibrer la situation ! s'insurgea une fille blonde.

Une autre lui répondit.

\- Faire tout ce chemin pour subir cet affront !

\- Professeur Richards, saviez-vous qu'ils allaient tricher ? osa un élève de dernière année.

Amalia pensait seulement à Harry et à sa santé, comment un sorcier si jeune pouvait survivre à un tournoi si dangereux ? Avait-il conscience du danger avant de mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? Comment avait-il fait ? Était-ce lui d'ailleurs ? Il ne semblait pas intéressé par le titre pourtant… Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par l'élève qui lui renouvela la question.

\- Il y a un principe en France qui devrait être valable partout dans le monde, Moldu comme Magique, c'est la présomption d'innocence. Tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il en retourne, il est mesquin de penser à mal du comportement de vos hôtes. Connaissant Dumbledore, je doute qu'il y ait eu une atteinte à l'égalité d'accès au tournoi. Soyez assuré que Madame Maxime défendra vos intérêts tout autant que ceux de votre candidate.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le carrosse de BeauxBâtons.

\- Je vous laisse ici, profitez pour réfléchir à l'aide que vous pourrez apporter à votre camarade. Je retourne au château.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Madame Maxime furieuse qui ne lui adressa aucun regard. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvint de la mise en garde de Dumbledore sur les événements à venir, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en espérant le voir. La gargouille se mit à bouger dès son arrivée, le professeur McGonagall en émergea, manifestement chamboulée.

\- Ah, Amalia, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Dumbledore est un peu occupé, il m'a demandé de vous avertir qu'il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous sur la surveillance de la première épreuve.

\- Minerva, vont-ils le laisser participer au tournoi ? questionna Amalia, saisissant le poignet de la directrice adjointe au passage.

\- J'en ai bien peur… Les participants sont liés par un contrat magique que même le Ministère ne peut rompre. Nous devons être derrière Mr. Potter autant qu'il nous est permis de le faire…

Sa voix se brisa, son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

\- A-t-il dit s'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe ?

McGonagall secoua la tête.

\- Il dit que non et Dumbledore le croit donc nous aussi.

Elle posa à son tour une main sur le poignet de sa collègue avant de reprendre ensemble l'escalier vers les tours de Gryffondor. Elles se séparèrent en arrivant devant les escaliers principaux, Amalia se dirigea vers la volière pour utiliser l'un des hiboux de l'école. Elle fit apparaître un peu de parchemin, une plume et la bouteille d'encre mauve de son bureau pour griffonner un rapide mot.

 _Sirius,_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus, le nom de Harry est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, je ne crois pas qu'il l'y ait mis mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Il va devoir participer au tournoi, j'espère qu'il pensera à te demander de l'aide._

 _Amalia_

Les mots furent absorbés par le papier presque immédiatement et elle le scella.

oOo

Le dimanche défila à toute vitesse, les rumeurs animaient le château d'une étrange façon cependant cette agitation ne semblait pas atteindre les cachots lorsqu'Amalia y descendit après le repas. Elle portait une longue cape noire avec une attache argent et de fines broderies en arabesques sur les bords. Quand elle arriva devant la salle de potions, la jeune femme frappa et attendit. Rogue apparut rapidement et ouvrit la porte en grand pour la faire rentrer.

\- Prenez la potion et habillez-vous, nous sortons !

Il avait un regard méfiant mais s'approcha du chaudron qui était encore sur le feu, plongea une louche dans le mélange et le versa dans un pot en verre avec un bouchon en liège. En quittant le château il annonça :

\- La potion a pris une odeur inhabituelle, je ne suis pas certain du résultat.

\- On va rapidement être fixés.

Ils descendirent la pelouse du parc et se dirigèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse. De la lumière traversait les voilages aux fenêtres de la maisonnette et à leur arrivée un chien aboya. Hagrid sortit en empêchant Crockdur de s'échapper.

\- Bonsoir Professeurs, dit-il d'un ton maussade.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Oh rien, l'annonce des champions m'a un peu miné le moral, Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de l'accueil de la première tâche, il grommela dans sa barbe.

\- L'accueil ?

\- Oui, l'accueil mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Suivez-moi, j'ai tout mis dans le potager.

Le jardinet à l'arrière de la cabane était délimité par un mur en pierre haut de cinquante centimètres avec des barrières en bois au-dessus, un vieil épouvantail planté au milieu du potager était ballotté au vent. Hagrid se pencha vers une énorme citrouille et la tendit à Amalia.

\- La voilà ! dit-il d'un air ravi.

\- Wah ! Elle est impressionnante ! Pose-la par terre, on va se débrouiller.

Le garde-chasse retourna vers sa maison où un long hurlement brisait le silence de la nuit.

\- On va peut-être s'éloigner un peu non ? proposa la sorcière.

Rogue prit sa baguette et fit léviter la grosse citrouille pour l'amener dans un coin isolé. Il tendit de l'autre main le bocal à la jeune femme et laissa la courge en l'air.

\- A trois, j'envoie la potion, d'accord ?

Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête et fixa la citrouille, Amalia compta.

\- Un, deux et troiiiis !

Par malheur, au moment où le liquide entra en contact avec la peau du fruit, une énorme détonation raisonna dans la plaine et la courge explosa en l'air, aspergeant les deux sorciers. Ils étaient entièrement recouverts d'une substance gluante et orange qui glissa à l'intérieur du corsage d'Amalia. Elle sentait le mélange glacé couler le long de son ventre, l'odeur était proche de l'œuf pourri, ses cheveux étaient collés les uns aux autres avec des morceaux de courge qui tombaient dans un bruit dégoûtant de fruits trop mûrs s'écrasant au sol. Difficilement, elle arriva à se dégager le visage mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Rogue, elle ne put réprimer l'hilarité qui l'envahie. Il était sous le même mélange visqueux orange, les lèvres pincées, furieux et elle imaginait ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler au même moment. Pourtant, en voyant Amalia les cheveux plaqués contre son visage et hilare, il sourit.

\- Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'il y a une erreur dans cette formule ! rit-elle aux éclats.

Hagrid sortit à toute vitesse de sa cabane avec Crockdur sur ses pas. Amalia le rassura et ramassa les restes encore fumant de courge. Ce fut seulement en arrivant sur le perron du château qu'ils réalisèrent l'étendue des dégâts.

\- On ne peut pas rentrer ainsi, Rusard va nous suivre à la trace… s'inquiéta Amalia.

\- Les douches communes les plus proches sont celles de Poufsouffle, on peut y aller. A cette heure-là il ne doit plus rester grand monde. Je m'occupe des empreintes.

Il sortit sa baguette d'une poche et essuya les flaques grossièrement avec un sortilège d'Oblitération, malgré tout un filet huileux les suivait et dégageait une odeur de souffre. Ils espéraient que Rusard ne s'en rendrait compte que demain.

Les vestiaires communs de Poufsouffle étaient effectivement déserts, les élèves devaient être couchés depuis peu mais un silence total régnait dans la pièce carrelée. Les vitraux opaques diffusaient une lumière douce et colorée, les toilettes alignées d'une part et les cabines de douche d'autre part formaient une allée vers les lavabos. Ils se précipitèrent sur une porte chacun, manquant de peu de s'étaler sur le sol à cause du reste de citrouille broyée sous leurs pieds.

L'eau chaude coula par le pommeau de douche et réchauffa Amalia qui commençait à grelotter sous sa cape trempée par la bouillie orange. Elle était ravie de sentir ce contact réconfortant et oublia quelques instants qu'elle n'était pas seule. La jeune femme fredonna un air tout en saisissant sa baguette et fit apparaître un peu de savon.

\- Dites-le si je vous dérange… marmonna une voix à travers la cloison et la cabine vide qui les séparaient.

\- Oh, pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment puis elle corrigea. Mais si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez aussi prendre une douche plus éloignée !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa tête passe au-dessus de la cloison en bois.

\- Non mais je ne vous permets pas de…

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air moqueur du professeur d'Histoire. Elle souriait en le regardant, il avait encore un peu de citrouille sur la tempe gauche et les cheveux en arrière.

\- Là, vous en avez, dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt le reste de courge et termina sa douche. Une chance que l'on ait testé cette formule sur une citrouille et pas sur un familier, les morceaux de rats ou de chouette doivent être plus compliqués à enlever.

Rogue n'ajouta rien, lorsqu'il sortit à son tour de sa cabine, le sorcière était en train de démêler ses cheveux devant un miroir, vêtue d'un peignoir long et pieds nus. Elle avait enveloppé ses vêtements sales dans sa serviette de douche et déposé le tout dans une vasque. La sorcière se tourna et s'approcha pour enlever un morceau de cosse qui était encore accroché à une mèche de Rogue.

\- Merci Professeur Richards, prononça-t-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux, gêné.

\- C'est Amalia, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils restèrent là en silence, un peu embarrassés par la situation, ne sachant quoi ajouter sur cette soirée riche en rebondissements.

oOo

Par chance, Rusard ne découvrit les restes de citrouille que le lendemain matin en glissant dessus, il pesta toute la matinée contre les élèves qui avaient fait rentrer dans le château une limace géante et soupçonnait les Poufsouffle d'être derrière cette farce mais en l'absence de preuve, il n'y eu pas de suite. En revenant du petit déjeuner, la porte de la salle de cours de potions était légèrement ouverte, Rogue y entra avec précaution, pensant trouver le petit fouineur qui avait osé pénétrer dans son sanctuaire sans autorisation. La pièce était vide et il remarqua qu'un paquet avait été posé sur son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un petit sac en organza orange fermé avec un ruban assorti. En l'ouvrant le directeur de Serpentard découvrit des biscuits en forme de citrouille, il mordit dedans et sentit un mélange de cannelle et de sucre brun qui rehaussaient la saveur de la courge. Ils étaient craquants et fondants au centre, délicieusement parfumés. Son auteur avait un talent manifeste pour la pâtisserie.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La première tâche


	9. Chapitre 9 – La première tâche

**Chapitre 9 – La première tâche**

Sans indice sur la première tâche à accomplir les champions avaient tout le loisir de traîner dans le château pendant leur temps libre. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne se laissaient aller, les trois élèves les plus âgés révisaient les sortilèges courants en présence de leurs camarades qui ne cessaient de s'extasier à chaque réussite. De son côté Harry Potter était bien isolé. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'évitaient, persuadés qu'il avait glissé son nom dans la Coupe de Feu pour s'attirer la gloire promise au vainqueur. Amalia s'en rendit compte car à la fin de son cours il était souvent le dernier à sortir et n'adressait la parole à personne. Seule Hermione Granger faisait des allers-retours comme un hibou entre lui et un rouquin. Intriguée par ce soudain besoin de solitude, elle profita d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour questionner Hagrid qui paraissait bien connaître ces trois élèves.

Dans la descente, elle s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe, le froid mordant de l'Écosse annonçait l'approche de l'hiver. Ses yeux piquaient au contact du vent. Le demi-géant marchait à son niveau, racontant fièrement comment il s'était acquitté de la réception des éléments pour la première tâche.

\- Donc, tu ne me diras rien à ce sujet ? demanda la jeune femme un sourire en coin.

\- Non non, même sous la torture, je peux t'expliquer que c'est une épreuve inédite, originale et pleine de surprise, dangereuse… Mais c'est tout hein !

Il leva les mains comme pour prouver qu'il ne cachait rien à l'intérieur des manches de son manteau en peau de castor.

\- Et même si je t'offre un verre au _Trois Balais_ ?

\- Surtout si tu m'offres un verre au _Trois Balais_!

\- Oh, je suis déçue, moi qui pensais que tu m'accompagnerais un peu ! rit-elle en poussant la porte du pub.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne boirai pas ! Madame Rosmerta, je vous ramène une ancienne élève !

Une dame aux courbes généreuses servait des hommes accoudés au bar, ils étaient un peu éméchés et brayaient comme des diables. Elle leur versa une dernière rasade d'hydromel avant de s'approcher de ces deux nouveaux visiteurs qu'elle accueillit avec bonne humeur.

En s'installant sur la table principale où plusieurs sorciers étaient déjà en grande conversation, Amalia et Hagrid passèrent commande avant de reprendre leur discussion.

\- Donc, tu ne dois rien me dire mais si je découvre, peux-tu me confirmer mon intuition ?

\- Pas question ! Je risque déjà assez en te parlant de ce qui entoure la première tâche !

\- Parles-moi de Harry Potter et de ses deux amis alors. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils aient un peu changé de comportement récemment.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Ron, le rouquin que tu dois avoir en cours au même moment, il est venu me voir après l'annonce des trois euh… quatre champions. Il en veut à Harry d'avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe et de ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant pour qu'ils tentent l'aventure ensemble.

\- Mais il est malade ? Comment un élève sain d'esprit pourrait vouloir participer à une compétition pareille sans maîtriser la moitié des sorts qu'un dernière année connaîtrait sur le bout des doigts !

\- Ne me dis pas ça à moi, s'exclama le garde-chasse en posant son verre. Ron lui aurait bien pardonné mais comme Harry refuse de lui dire comment il a fait pour contourner la limite d'âge, Ron pense qu'il veut garder toute la gloire pour lui et le laisser derrière, comme un banal supporter.

\- C'est vrai que ce garçon n'a pas déjà eu assez de gloire depuis sa naissance !

L'enseignante avait l'air en colère, elle appuya ses coudes sur la table.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, ça leur passera bien vite !

\- Mr. Potter aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il puisse trouver et nous autres adultes, n'aurons pas l'occasion de le faire ouvertement. Ses amis sont un atout précieux, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en prive.

Un jeune homme roux entra à ce moment-là dans le pub, Hagrid lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

\- Ah ! Amalia, voici Charlie Weasley !

\- Weasley, comme les jumeaux diaboliques, le petit grognon et la délicieuse jeune fille tous à Gryffondor ? demanda la sorcière à toute vitesse sans prendre sa respiration.

Elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, le visiteur avait les cheveux rouille aussi étincelant que ces frères et sœur.

\- Exactement ! Vous avez dû faire la connaissance d'une partie de ma fratrie à Poudlard !

\- Le professeur Richards enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie à présent ! se pressa d'ajouter Hagrid.

\- Ils ont fini par congédier le vieux Binns ! s'exclama Charlie.

\- Oui tout à fait, à son grand désarroi ! ajouta Amalia. Vous avez aussi été à Gryffondor ?

\- Tous les Weasley y sont passés, sans exception ! Et ma mère dirait certainement que ces plus grands fils ont tous été préfets, qu'elle en est folle de joie ! déclama-t-il en imitant la voix d'une femme.

\- Ne soyez pas sévère avec votre mère, elle a élevé cinq enfants…

\- Sept en fait, vous n'avez qu'une partie des Weasley en cours.

\- Sept enfants ? Je suis impressionnée ! Mais comme l'on dit : Famille nombreuse, famille heureuse ! Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Il vous est compliqué de voir la richesse d'une fratrie mais dans les moments difficiles, c'est agréable d'avoir des gens sur qui compter.

\- On peut voir les choses comme ça !

\- En plus, j'ai rencontré la majorité de votre famille, ils sont tous bien élevés et fans de Quidditch, votre mère a bien travaillé !

Charlie riait en entendant les compliments sur sa famille, dans le monde magique il avait plutôt les échos du ministère et des critiques ouvertes sur son père avec sa drôle de passion pour les Moldus.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- J'étudie les dragons en Roumanie la plupart du temps, je suis venu ici pour une mission spéciale.

\- Oh ! Vous restez longtemps ?

Hagrid écoutait d'une oreille la conversation entre Amalia et Charlie, il jetait des coups d'œil rapide en direction de la porte du pub, il devait attendre quelqu'un en particulier.

\- Seulement jusqu'à la première épreuve du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_.

\- Non ? La première épreuve contient des dragons ? interrogea le professeur d'Histoire, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Chuuuuut ! lui souffla Hagrid dans des grands mouvements de bras d'une discrétion qui finit par attirer tous les regards vers eux.

\- J'en ai certainement trop dit ! s'excusa Charlie. Je vous laisse, je vais commander à boire ! Passez une bonne journée !

Amalia se retourna vers Hagrid.

\- Ah je comprends mieux ton excitation maintenant !

\- S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne, c'est vraiment important ! le demi-géant se ratatinait sur son tabouret.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, motus et bouche cousue ! En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte de voir cela, tu sais que je n'ai jamais pu en approcher de près ? Ils mangent quoi ?

\- On pourrait éviter ce sujet ? Le garde-chasse grimaça avant de vider sa choppe.

\- D'accord, on pourrait peut-être parler de Madame Maxime non ?

Hagrid la regarda en biais.

\- Comment ça, Madame Maxime ?

\- Je t'ai vu pendant le repas lors de leur arrivée. Tu sais que j'ai été à BeauxBâtons, je connais bien la directrice. Si elle te plaît, je peux lui parler de toi.

La jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude entendu.

\- Areuhm, pourquoi pas, après-tout, nous sommes à peu près à la même hauteur !

\- Oui c'est cela…

oOo

A son retour au château, Amalia se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, un groupe de jeunes filles cachées derrière le rayon mythologie gloussait en observant de loin un élève de Durmstrang. L'enseignante reconnut le joueur de Quidditch, Viktor Krum qui avait fait les gros titres pendant la Coupe du Monde. Il était absorbé par la lecture d'un manuel d'anglais, il relisait plusieurs fois la même ligne en posant le doigt sur les mots, articulant silencieusement chaque syllabe. Krum aurait eu besoin d'aide pour approfondir ses bases en grammaire…

Le professeur continua son chemin au milieu des rayonnages et salua la bibliothécaire d'un signe de la tête pour éviter de faire du bruit. Ça et là, des élèves étudiaient en silence, les ouvrages volaient autour d'eux pour se ranger dans leurs rayons et étagères respectives, une odeur de papier et de parchemin embaumait toute la pièce. La lumière déclina rapidement et les lampes prirent le relais pour éclairer les occupants du lieu, ajoutant encore un peu plus de confort à l'ambiance feutrée.

Une salle de lecture isolée était réservée aux professeurs, Amalia y pénétra pour la première fois, ravie de découvrir une partie de Poudlard qu'elle avait maintes fois imaginé sans jamais pouvoir y entrer. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais des étagères sur tous les pans de mur entouraient l'unique fenêtre de la salle, elles étaient plus ou moins vides et portaient toutes le nom d'un professeur de l'école. Il y avaient dessus les ouvrages réservés en attente de consultation et Amalia vit celle qui lui était dédiée. Une simple enveloppe à son adresse l'attendait, posée dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un mot signé de Dumbledore :

« _Tu trouveras ici un lieu plein de surprises qui t'ouvrira les portes de la connaissance, régale-toi_ »

La sorcière parcourut les étagères des autres professeurs et ressentit comme une sensation d'interdit, elle pouvait enfin accéder à une autre partie de l'école qui était restreinte à tous les élèves : la réserve. Sa soif de connaissance était sans limite, savoir qu'elle pouvait consulter l'ensemble de la bibliothèque de Poudlard lui donna des frissons de plaisir, oubliant même pourquoi elle était venue.

Elle attendit que Madame Pince ait terminé de réprimander un élève de première année qui avait essayé de passer en douce du chocolat sous sa robe, pour lui demander d'ouvrir la réserve.

\- Professeur Richards, vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour y avoir accès. Depuis la salle de lecture des enseignants, il vous suffit de toucher avec votre baguette votre étagère et le livre se matérialisera.

La vieille bibliothécaire avait répondu d'un ton sec avec une expression goguenarde.

\- Merci beaucoup, je ne vais pas vous déranger alors, je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire !

Amalia s'excusa poliment en retournant vers la pièce réservée aux professeurs. Elle sortit sa baguette et réfléchit quelques instants avant de regarder son étagère d'un air gourmand, elle tapota doucement le bord en bois du meuble et un gros ouvrage apparut. La reliure de la tranche était dans des tons de marron glacé, la tranchefile de la coiffe en fil d'or et un fin ruban en sortait pour servir à marquer une page. Elle s'en saisit et s'installa dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque pour dévorer avec avidité chaque mot qui défilait sous ses yeux. C'est en entendant des élèves sortir pour dîner qu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Décidément, cette bibliothèque restait le lieu le plus chronophage de l'école même après toutes ces années ! La jeune femme déposa le livre sur son étagère pour le continuer plus tard et pensa à un nouvel ouvrage pour le faire apparaître avant de partir manger. A son retour et avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, elle reprit ce dernier. Avec beaucoup de précaution, Amalia saisit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour noter certains éléments, elle referma le livre au moment où Madame Pince venait à sa rencontre pour lui demander de partir.

oOo

\- Installez-vous s'il vous plaît, dans le silence ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les élèves se mirent sur leur place habituelle, Amalia se disait qu'un jour elle s'amuserait à changer la disposition de la classe pour semer la zizanie dans cet ordre établi. Une fois tous les étudiants assis et prêts à prendre des notes, elle annonça le programme du cours.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir l'histoire du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. Puisque nous avons la chance de l'accueillir cette année, il serait dommage de ne pas vous expliquer en quoi sa venue est une réelle aubaine pour vous ! s'enthousiasma leur professeur.

\- Pour Potter surtout ! ricana Drago du fond de la classe.

\- Mr. Malefoy, abstenez-vous de tout commentaire ! Mr. Rusard fait toujours la chasse à la limace géante dans le château la nuit et il aurait bien besoin de compagnie !

Une grimace accompagna les rires des élèves de Serpentard dans le dos d'Amalia, elle n'y prêta pas attention et reprit.

\- Je disais donc, le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ est un concours de magie où s'affrontent les trois principales écoles de sorcellerie européennes : Poudlard, Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons. Durmstrang est une école située a approximativement en Russie, BeauxBâtons est dans le sud de la France et Poudlard, vous y êtes. Le premier tournoi s'est tenu il y a sept cents ans environ. Il avait pour but de distraire la foule mais également de renforcer la coopération magique entre la France et l'Angleterre qui se faisaient déjà la guerre pour les provinces d'Aquitaine. Rapidement, la troisième école présente en Europe s'est associée à l'événement qui avait lieu tous les cinq ans. Chaque établissement était et est toujours, représenté par un champion. Ils s'affrontent au cours de trois tâches ayant pour but de tester leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. La gloire et les richesses promises au vainqueur font bien souvent oublier aux jeunes étudiants qu'il s'agit d'une compétition extrêmement dangereuse et certains challengers sont décédés. Il est même arrivé que des membres du jury soient gravement blessés.

Au fond de la classe, les Serpentard rigolaient en regardant Harry. Il essayait d'être attentif à tout ce qui pourrait lui apporter plus d'information sur la première tâche mais lorsque les élèves de sa propre maison le dévisageaient, il s'agaçait sur sa chaise.

\- Le tournoi porte le nom du trophée qui sera remis au vainqueur. Traditionnellement, l'événement est organisé par l'une des écoles européennes de magie, chacune leur tour, afin de favoriser les échanges entre les établissements. Cette année, c'est le Département de la coopération magique internationale et le Département des jeux et sports magiques du Ministère de la Magie qui ont élaboré les tâches et la grille de notation. Mais les juges viennent des trois établissements qui co-organisent le tournoi, ils ont tous le droit de présenter une douzaine d'élèves.

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour punir deux élèves qui s'échangeaient des mots sous leur bureau.

\- Décidément, je pensais que ce sujet vous aurait un peu plus intéressé ! s'emporta-t-elle en brûlant les petits morceaux de papier qui volaient dans la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique.

Seule Hermione griffonnait à toute vitesse sans lever les yeux vers son enseignante.

\- Pour finir, chaque candidat comme vous avez pu le voir récemment, doit mettre son nom et celui de son école sur un parchemin puis le glisser dans la Coupe de Feu. C'est un puissant objet magique qui désigne impartialement les champions, ils sont alors liés par un contrat magique qui ne peut être rompu.

Amalia s'interrompit pour se placer au centre de la pièce dans l'allée centrale entre deux pupitres. Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une scène sur le tableau noir.

\- Les épreuves à présent !

Elle leur présenta plusieurs courses, énigmes et embûches qui avaient eu lieu dans les précédentes éditions de la compétition, certaines étaient terrifiantes et d'autres demandaient surtout de l'ingéniosité et de la patience, qualité qui manquait visiblement à tous les élèves du fond de la classe.

\- On peut donc en conclure que généralement la première épreuve requière du courage et de l'habileté. Cette tâche donne ensuite un indice aux champions pour préparer la seconde partie du tournoi. En fonction des éléments qu'ils auront, ils devront réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'affronter ce qu'ils auront saisi comme informations d'après l'indice. La dernière épreuve réunit souvent les trois challengers, cette année les quatre...

Elle sourit à Harry qui était pendu à ses lèvres.

\- …qui sont alors classés dans un ordre d'après les points obtenus aux précédentes tâches. Ce classement favorise souvent le premier d'où l'importance d'être concentré et prêt pour chacune des tâches bien qu'elles ne soient pas éliminatoires.

La cloche retentit dans le cloître pour annoncer le début de l'heure suivante, Hermione était toujours le nez collé à son parchemin et tentait de recopier les schémas des précédentes épreuves qui étaient apparues au tableau.

\- Mr. Weasley, à la pause venez me voir s'il vous plaît, demanda Amalia d'une voix claire et détendue.

L'élève leva un sourcil un peu inquiet avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs du château pour son cours suivant. Ron n'en menait pas large en frappant à la porte, son professeur l'invita à entrer. Amalia était assise derrière son bureau à écrire, la lumière chaude du jour balayait son dos et projetait sur elle comme une cape dorée, lui donnant une stature imposante. Elle leva les yeux vers son élève et lui montra une chaise d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir Professeur Richards ? osa-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- En effet, je tenais à m'entretenir avec vous en qualité de directrice par intérim mais après mûre réflexion, c'est en tant qu'ancienne élève de Gryffondor que je vais le faire.

Elle posa un regard bienfaiteur sur lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ a très mauvaise réputation, beaucoup d'excellents mages sont morts en étant mis à l'épreuve pendant cet événement.

\- Oui, c'est ce que vous avez dit en cours…

\- Bien, je suis rassurée que vous ayez été attentif. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps alors soyons brefs : s'ils le peuvent, tous les professeurs de Poudlard apporteront de l'aide à Mr. Potter mais elle serait vaine comparée au soutient d'un ami. Je voudrais que vous vous rappeliez les valeurs de la maison de Gryffondor et si vous avez un trou de mémoire, demandez-les à votre frère, Charlie.

\- Charlie est ici ? s'étonna le garçon.

\- Oui et voici une autorisation pour le voir ce soir avec Hagrid, vous avez rendez-vous dans sa cabane pour le saluer. J'ai prévenu Mr. Rusard.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin plié et cacheté d'une cire rouge écarlate.

\- Passez une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit…

Ron se leva timidement et sortit de la salle en remerciant son professeur pour le passe-droit. Ses mots raisonnaient dans sa tête mais ils furent très vite chassés par la reprise des cours après la récréation.

oOo

Malheureusement, plus la date de la première tâche approchait, moins Ron et Harry se croisaient. Amalia était désespérée par leur comportement et s'en remettait à présent au destin et à la chance. Le matin de la première tâche, Madame Bibine l'intercepta alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle des enseignants.

\- Professeur Richards ?

\- Oui, vous êtes Madame Bibine, c'est bien cela ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je viens de la part de Dumbledore…

\- Oui, je vous écoute.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle et entra, la pièce était vide à cette heure-ci, elles purent s'installer où elles le souhaitaient.

\- Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous donner un balai pour la première tâche, cet après-midi.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Amalia.

\- Il m'a dit que vous aviez été membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et que vous pourriez certainement surveiller l'épreuve depuis les airs.

\- Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est une course poursuite avec les…

La jeune femme s'interrompit, prenant conscience qu'elle en savait déjà trop sur la nature de l'épreuve, heureusement Madame Bibine continua sans relever.

\- Je vous l'apporterai juste avant l'épreuve, dans les gradins si cela vous va.

\- C'est aimable de votre part, je vous remercie.

\- Je vous laisse, je dois encore aider Hagrid pour que tout soit prêt à l'heure.

Elle salua le professeur d'Histoire et s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir. Avec une boule au ventre, Amalia se prépara à assister à la première tâche, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais vu en vrai, elle savait que les dragons étaient des animaux capables de ruse et de cruauté pour défendre leur territoire ou leur nourriture. La sorcière s'y reprit à deux fois avant de réussir à se faite une queue de cheval haute pour que ses cheveux ne la gêne pas pendant le vol, elle enfila ensuite un pantalon et des bottes. Les acclamations s'élevèrent dans les gradins, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents et une tente avait été plantée tout proche pour accueillir les champions et leur délégation. Comme convenu, Madame Bibine apparut pour tendre un Nimbus 2000 à Amalia juste avant l'épreuve. Elle espérait que le balai soit comme le vélo : inoubliable. Dans le doute, la jeune femme s'éclipsa dans un endroit isolé pour reprendre en main son nouveau véhicule. Après un bref coup de pied au sol, elle ressentit cette sensation familière de légèreté et de liberté. Elle s'éleva doucement au-dessus du sol et plaça son tibia droit sur la béquille du balai, euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau se rapprocher des cieux.

Cependant, une voix amplifiée la retint vers le sol, un homme annonçait le début de l'épreuve et l'ordre de passage des champions, Harry passerait en dernier. Amalia s'approcha du terrain et salua Dumbledore dans les tribunes officielles, beaucoup de sorciers l'entouraient et la fixa avec curiosité, elle découvrit alors l'arène où allait se dérouler la première tâche.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grand enclos surmonté de gradins. En face des tribunes d'honneur un chemin menait les challengers devant un monticule de pierres sur lequel était planté un grand piquet plus proche du tronc d'arbre que du poteau. A l'annonce du premier champion, cinq sorciers amenèrent un dragon, tiré au bout d'une énorme chaîne, il était sonné mais rapidement, il donna un coup de queue pour se débarrasser de ses geôliers qui furent assez vigilants pour éviter l'assaut et stupéfixer l'animal. Un sixième homme en profita pour déposer des œufs près du poteau ainsi qu'un objet doré.

Amalia prit un peu de hauteur pour ne pas attirer l'attention du dragon, ses doigts commençaient déjà à être engourdis par le froid et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à ses gants avant de partir. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les acclamations qui annonçaient le candidat à passer, c'était l'autre élève de Poudlard, Cédric. Le jeune homme grand, le regard volontaire et la baguette à la main. Il était prêt, peut-être qu'ils avaient tous appris dans la tente ce qu'ils les attendaient à présent ? Après de longues minutes d'effort et une blessure spectaculaire, il réussit à se saisir de l'œuf d'or que protégeait la dragonne. Elle hurla de fureur lorsqu'elle se détourna du sortilège qu'il avait lancé pour l'occuper et vit ce qu'on lui avait volé. Heureusement que l'animal était solidement attaché au piquet du monticule, la dragonne tenta de s'élever dans les airs et retomba lourdement à l'arrivée de ses dresseurs.

Les cinq sorciers la neutralisèrent avant de reprendre ses œufs et d'en placer de nouveaux. Un autre dragon arriva à son tour dans l'enclos, celui-ci toisa la foule d'un œil mauvais avant de se précipiter sur son nid pour le défendre. Dans l'entrée des champions, une frêle jeune fille blonde se présenta. Amalia reconnut le blason de BeauxBâtons sur sa robe, l'élève regarda un peu inquiète la tribune d'honneur et s'élança à son tour vers son épreuve. Avec une habileté remarquable, elle endormit la dragonne promptement cependant cette dernière se mit à ronfler, faisant sortir des flammes de ses naseaux qui enflammèrent la robe de la sorcière. La voix du commentateur s'éleva dans les gradins : « _Oh ! Jolie prestation mais quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été attentive !_ » Amalia sortit sa baguette pour intervenir sauf que l'élève éteignit au même moment le feu de sa robe avec un sortilège qui lui permit de faire apparaître de l'eau. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et s'empara à son tour de son œuf d'or.

Le temps passait relativement lentement dans les airs, Amalia percevait avec inquiétude la voix de Verpey qui commentait le match d'un ton enjoué et il manquait certainement de retenue compte tenu de la dangerosité de la tâche. Les élèves des trois écoles présentes dans les tribunes s'exclamaient à chaque action de l'un des champions, des jeunes filles au premier rang étaient passées de gloussements aux exclamations de joie lors de la prestation de Cédric, elles pestaient à présent devant les prouesses de Fleur. Le professeur d'Histoire attendait, crispée sur son balai, que Harry passe enfin. Malheureusement ce fut le candidat de Durmstrang qui raisonna.

La carrure massive du bulgare se présenta, il salua la foule. Le groupe de jeunes filles au premier rang reprit ses pouffements et Verpey s'exclama à son tour en présentant le champion. Sa passion pour le Quidditch dépassait le simple commentaire de la tâche et un des professeurs de la tribune d'honneur lui demanda de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'arène. Bien qu'impressionnant, Viktor n'était pas aussi souple et agile que les deux précédents sorciers. Il avait du mal à éviter les attaques de la dragonne et de prononcer de manière audible son sort de Conjonctivite. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à le faire sortir, l'animal cracha du feu et hurla de douleur, incapable de voir ce qui se passait. Verpey criait : « _Quelle tactique ingénieuse, le point faible des dragons se trouve dans leurs yeux ! Voyons à présent s'il parvient à s'emparer de l'œuf !_ » Des applaudissements vinrent confirmer la fin de son épreuve. Viktor avait mis moins de temps que les premiers candidats et il brandissait son butin devant la foule, se baissant de peu pour éviter un coup de queue donné par la dragonne déchaînée.

\- Il n'en reste plus qu'un, se dit Amalia en frottant ses deux mains dans l'espoir d'en sentir encore un jour le bout de ses doigts.

Elle s'approcha du terrain et se positionna au-dessus de la tribune d'honneur. Les dresseurs mirent plus de temps à apporter le dernier dragon, la bête était immense, chacun de ses pas provoquaient un sursaut dans les gradins et un silence de mort l'accompagnait. Une fois en place, le sixième sorcier en charge des œufs s'échappa juste à temps pour éviter un souffle de feu qui lécha le bord de l'enclos et augmenta sérieusement la température de l'arène.

Une silhouette plus petite que les précédentes sortit enfin de la tente des champions et se présenta, tremblante, devant son épreuve. Amalia scrutait d'un regard inquiet la dragonne au centre de l'enclos, elle battait de la queue furieusement pour intimider l'élève de Poudlard, l'animal était beaucoup plus agressif et retord que les précédents. Contrairement aux autres champions, peu de voix encourageaient Harry, seuls les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione tendaient une banderole aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Amalia ne pouvait pas voir la réaction des autres professeurs dans la tribune d'honneur de sa place mais elle imaginait le visage crispé de Dumbledore. Pourtant, Harry sortit sa baguette et pénétra dans l'arène avec le regard volontaire, comme Cédric avant lui. En passant en dernier, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à une tactique mais son jeune âge jouait clairement en sa défaveur. Après quelques esquives, l'animal le poursuivit dans l'arène, il en profita pour grimper une partie du monticule et leva sa baguette dans les airs en hurlant « _Accio Éclair de Feu !_ »

La voix de Verpey s'extasiait de l'idée audacieuse de Harry et remettait cependant son efficacité en cause pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Amalia regardait autour d'elle, espérant que l'objet appelé arriverait vite car le garçon s'épuisait à courir partout pour éviter les attaques. Soudain, une ombre profilée se dessina de plus en plus nettement, Amalia se détendit un peu et en profita pour changer de place et se positionner en face de la tribune d'honneur. Dumbledore la regarda, elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête et rayonna de joie lorsque l'Éclair de Feu se plaça naturellement dans la main tendue de Harry. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il l'enfourcha et prit de l'altitude avant de redescendre en chandelle vers la bête qui s'était remise à couver son nid. Amalia regardait Harry avec soulagement, il était aussi à l'aise que son père sur un balai et il avait ingénieusement su exploiter un talent pour réussir son épreuve. Rapidement il parvint à éviter la gardienne de l'œuf d'or et tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Les dresseurs n'attendaient que cela pour stupéfixier l'animal qui se figea enfin. Il y eu quelques instants de silence avant que la foule n'acclame à son tour Harry, Verpey hurlait de bonheur et Amalia se laissa descendre dans l'allégresse générale. En touchant le sol, elle en oublia même qu'elle était frigorifiée et rejoignit les autres professeurs pendant que Dumbledore accompagnait Harry dans la tente des champions pour recevoir les premiers soins de la part de Madame Pomfresh. Il était écorché sur tout le visage mais bien moins abîmé que les autres champions.

oOo

Le repas fut joyeux et détendu, les challengers faisaient passer au milieu des grandes tables, leurs œufs d'or sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves. Amalia eut beaucoup de mal ce soir-là à calmer le dortoir de Gryffondor et ce fut assez tard dans la nuit qu'enfin, tous les élèves allèrent se coucher. Harry et Ron s'était réconciliés, ce qui en soit, était déjà une grande victoire. Elle était épuisée de toutes ces émotions mais prit le temps de rédiger un bref courrier à Sirius pour le rassurer, bien que Harry ait déjà dû faire de même.

 _Patmol,_

 _Harry s'en est très bien sorti, il a été brillant ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller depuis un balai cette épreuve mais je n'ai rien vu d'étrange dans les tribunes, peut-être que celui ou celle qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe n'était pas présent… Si je vois quoique ce soit, je te préviendrai._

 _Prends soin de toi !_

 _Amalia_

En se couchant, sa couette lui parut être le meilleur endroit sur terre et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec délice. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de nuages et d'une sensation de liberté procurée par le vol en balai. D'autres joueurs de Quidditch l'accompagnaient dont un élève brun à lunettes et aux cheveux en broussailles mais sans cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Expecto Patronum


	10. Chapitre 10 – Expecto Patronum

**Chapitre 10 –** **Expecto Patronum**

L'automne se consumait doucement en ce mois de novembre pour laisser place à l'hiver, les jours étaient plus courts et quelques flocons tombaient en fin de journée. Amalia sortit du château couverte d'une cape dont la capuche était doublée d'hermine qui encadrait son visage. Ses mouvements découvraient un pantalon et des cuissardes, ses mains étaient gantées de cuir, tout dans sa tenue comme dans son allure indiquait qu'elle se préparait pour une expédition. Elle rejoignit d'un pas rapide la sortie du pont menant à la cabane de Hagrid. Une silhouette noire l'attendait, c'était Rogue qui lisait un long parchemin, en la voyant approcher il lui tendit la liste griffonnée. Elle contenait une vingtaine d'ingrédients rares et précieux, certains ne se trouvaient qu'à des milliers de lieux. Amalia relut le parchemin.

\- C'est dingue ce que tu écris mal !

\- Je me passerai de tes commentaires… As-tu apporté le matériel que je t'ai demandé ? grogna-t-il.

\- Oui, il me manque juste deux choses que je dois emprunter à Hagrid. Charlie Weasley m'a confirmé par hibou ce matin qu'il nous enverrait prochainement les écailles de Cornelongue Roumain que nous lui avons demandé.

\- Bien, allons-y…

Rogue lui fit signe de passer devant et la suivit jusqu'à la maison du garde-chasse. Amalia toqua à la porte avec fermeté et Hagrid l'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Il devait s'attendre à sa venue mais la présence de Rogue le surprit, il se raidit à sa vue.

\- Amalia ! … Bonjour Professeur Richards je veux dire, Professeur Rogue, se ravisa-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid, nous ne te dérangerons pas longtemps. Pourrais-je le récupérer ?

\- Oui bien sûr, il t'attendait avec impatience ! Quand je lui ai dit que tu le sortirais ce soir, il est devenu tout fou ! Tu lui fais autant plaisir qu'un…

Derrière Amalia, un bruit sec de langue qu'on claque d'agacement fit comprendre au garde-chasse que le moment était venu pour les deux professeurs de se mettre en route. Il tendit à la jeune femme une laisse et un énorme dogue sortit en courant de la cabane. La sorcière lui intima l'ordre de revenir à ses pieds et l'animal s'exécuta avec une docilité étonnante.

\- Tu as toujours su t'y faire avec les animaux, ajouta son maître. Tiens, n'oublie pas la lanterne et bonne route. Faites attention, même les centaures sont agités en ce moment.

Après avoir remercié Hagrid, le trio prit la direction de la Forêt Interdite d'un pas pressé, la nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois.

\- Étais-tu obligée de prendre cette bête stupide ? pesta Rogue pendant que Crockdur lui emboîtait le pas, l'obligeant à ralentir.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à râler. Pour une fois que l'on sort de ton cachot, profites un peu de l'éclat du clair de lune tant que l'on peut encore la voir et de la compagnie d'un de tes semblables.

\- Détrompe-toi, je peux avoir une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un de mon niveau quand je le souhaite, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Mais je ne parlais pas de moi ! rit Amalia en regardant le chien.

Rogue se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien, les éclairs dans ses yeux suffisaient à trahir sa pensée.

\- Severus, je rigolais, Crockdur est là pour nous avertir en cas de danger, mais il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour se montrer courageux !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver ? maugréa-t-il.

A ces mots, un grondement sourd s'éleva derrière la cime des arbres. Le sorcier regardait les buissons d'un air inquiet et avait manifestement reconnu l'auteur de ces grognements car il sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa cape.

\- On va se dépêcher, ramasser ce dont nous avons besoin et rentrer rapidement.

La forêt avait encore ses couleurs d'arrière-saison et les feuilles tombaient tout autour d'eux, parfois des bogues de châtaigniers s'écrasaient à proximité, les faisant sursauter. L'odeur d'humus les enveloppait et le peu de chaleur accumulée la journée s'échappait du sol sous la forme d'un brouillard épais. Après quelques minutes de marche, l'air changea, l'odeur et les bruits des bois étaient différents comme si la forêt retenait son souffle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Près d'une souche un curieux phénomène se produisit, quelque chose reflétait des lumières nacrées. En s'approchant, ils reconnurent la toile d'une araignée sauteuse, elle n'était pas de la même forme que celles des araignées communes bien que la structure soit similaire, le tissage était une spirale arrondie avec des très petites rosaces complexes. La rosée perlait d'une étrange manière, régulièrement et se transformait en cristaux au contact des rosaces. Rogue et Amalia se penchèrent sur l'ouvrage et il sortit d'une poche, un petit flacon avec un bouchon en verre. Le maître de potions recueillit soigneusement quelques cristaux qui une fois détachés de la toile, se mirent à changer de couleur.

\- Allons-y, le sisymbre est un peu plus loin, ordonna Rogue en montrant une direction.

oOo

Bien que les environs ne soient pas rassurant, rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient croiser au détour d'un arbre géant. Une masse sombre, bleue accompagnée d'un ronronnement sourd les accueilli, Amalia fit un bond en arrière mais Rogue la rassura :

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Pardon ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Elle désigna du doigt quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vieille voiture aux ailes rayées, couverte de boue et de branchages dont les portières cabossées s'ouvraient et se fermaient comme les branchies d'un poisson.

\- C'est une longue histoire qui implique Weasley et Potter, un membre du Ministère affecté au Détournement des objets Moldus et le Saule Cogneur de Poudlard.

Interloquée, la jeune femme se retourna pour le dévisager, ces quelques mots n'allaient pas lui suffire comme explications.

\- La Ford Anglia que tu vois là appartient au père de Weasley, compléta Rogue en soufflant. Son fils et Potter n'ont rien trouvé de mieux une année pour leur rentrée que de l'emprunter. Il est évident qu'à douze ans, ils ne savaient pas plus conduire que maintenant. Ils sont arrivés en catastrophe dans le Saule Cogneur et voici le résultat…

L'automobile endommagée avait trouvé refuge dans la Forêt Interdite et semblait s'y être habituée, la végétation qui parsemait la peinture écaillée était un gage de son acclimatation à la vie sauvage. Sa plaque d'immatriculation s'était à moitié détachée et laissait encore apparaître les caractères 7990 TD.

\- Allez, viens nous avons encore de la marche à faire… l'invita d'un geste Rogue vers le sentier.

Derrière eux, les ronronnements du moteur s'évanouir et avec, la sensation bizarre qu'Amalia ressentit en voyant se mélange détonnant de technologie moldue et d'art sorcier.

oOo

Le chemin devint de plus en plus sinueux, Crockdur tirait un peu sur sa laisse et Amalia dû le tenir court pour qu'il arrête de pousser pour passer devant et ouvrir le chemin.

\- Tu sais, je réfléchissais tout à l'heure à une solution qui pourrait nous faire gagner du temps, déclara Amalia.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Nous pourrions nous répartir les potions, je m'occupe de vérifier celles qui ont été transformées et tu te charges de celles à modifier. Une fois que j'aurais terminé ma part, je pourrais t'aider sur les nouvelles recettes et aussi faire la mise en page avec le prototype. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en pense que je vais avoir la majorité du travail à faire… grommela le maître de potions.

\- On peut aussi échanger pour que je m'occupe de la partie la plus intéressante…

Elle prononça ces mots innocemment, persuadée de l'effet qu'elle allait obtenir.

\- Pas question, celui qui maîtrise cette matière, c'est moi. Si une personne doit se charger de reformuler les recettes, je crois être le mieux placé !

Intérieurement, Amalia pensa « _Bingo ! »_ et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Rogue ne put voir en étant devant la procession. Soudain, le chien se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'à cet idiot ? marmonna le sorcier.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls… murmura Amalia en voyant ce que l'animal avait aperçu.

Elle éteignit sa lanterne. Une forme humaine emmitouflée dans une cape noire était affairée à tirer sur les plants de sisymbre sans parvenir pour autant à les détacher. Rogue fit signe à Amalia de se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre épais, il se tenait derrière elle et lui souffla à son oreille.

\- Aucune personne sensée ne viendrait ici la nuit pour du sisymbre alors qu'il y en a dans les serres de Poudlard. Si nous n'avions pas dû prendre la Rosée du Crépuscule, nous ne serions jamais venus le cueillir ici !

\- Ce qui veut donc dire que c'est forcément une personne du château sinon il lui aurait été impossible de rentrer dans la Forêt Interdite et quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être vu en train de récolter cette plante… Reste à savoir pourquoi…

Ils continuaient de leur cachette à observer ce visiteur inopiné, Crockdur se mit soudain à gémir pour attirer leur attention, ils se plaquèrent contre le tronc.

\- Mais tais-toi donc !

Quand ils se penchèrent à nouveau, l'individu avait disparu ce qui mit en colère Rogue.

\- Cet idiot de chien l'a fait fuir !

\- Sans lui, il nous aurait certainement entendus approcher. Au moins nous savons que quelqu'un vient la nuit à couvert pour le sisymbre. Quelles sont ses autres utilisations ?

Rogue la fixa, scandalisé.

\- Oh ne me regarde pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas le maître de potions comme tu l'as si bien dit !

\- Cet ingrédient entre dans la composition de nombreux poisons mais également dans des bases pour les potions de métamorphoses ou encore le Polynectar ! Un élève de deuxième année le sait ! s'esclaffa-t-il d'un air hautain.

\- Rappelle moi de te répondre la même chose la prochaine fois que tu me demanderas une date ou le déroulé d'un événement ! Prenons ce dont nous avons besoin et partons.

Elle s'approcha des plants, sortit sa baguette et les figea par un sort de Stupéfixion avant de les couper et de les enfourner dans son sac. Un nouveau grondement résonna mais il était beaucoup plus proche et Crockdur se mit à couiner, les arbres bougeaient au loin et les cimes se baladaient de droite à gauche dans d'horribles bruits de pas lourds, des troncs craquaient et s'abattaient sur le sol dans un grand fracas.

\- Amalia, vite !

Rogue lui prit la main et l'attira vers le sentier mais la sorcière se retourna et hurla à plein poumons.

\- _Expecto Patronum !_

Un fin filet de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et forma un oiseau élégant, agile, il fit le tour de sa propriétaire avant de fondre à toute vitesse dans la direction des grondements plus proches encore. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui les poursuivait, Rogue l'attirait vers la lisière du bois. Ils courraient à en perdre haleine, manquant parfois de trébucher sur une racine, Crockdur était sur leurs pas et tentait désespérément de les dépasser sans succès par le chemin trop étroit. Le sol tremblait sous les pas du monstre qui les poursuivait, ils avaient beau courir de toutes leurs forces, les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Subitement, un cri perçant d'oiseau retentit dans la forêt et leur poursuivant ralentit, le patronus d'Amalia venait d'arrêter la bête à leurs trousses.

oOo

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la cabane de Hagrid, hors d'haleine mais aussi hors d'atteinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette chose devait bien faire six mètres de haut !

Amalia réussit non sans difficultés à articuler ces mots entre deux inspirations.

\- Oh, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le savoir, lui répondit Rogue en s'asseyant sur le banc devant la maison du garde-chasse.

La lumière était éteinte et un écriteau suspendu à un clou indiquait « _Au château_ », la sorcière se laissa tomber sur le banc à son tour. Une fois les émotions passées, le froid mordant de la nuit vint les saisir, Amalia rabattit sa capuche en fourrure et alors que Rogue grelottait. Elle se rendit compte de l'état de son comparse, ôta ses gants et lui prit les mains pour les réchauffer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas plus couvert ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Peut-être parce que je peux faire un feu magique avec ma baguette… dit-il d'un ton dégagé, une étrange sensation lui brûlait les joues.

Ils restèrent en silence à regarder au loin la grande prairie devant le château, attendant un signe du retour de Hagrid. Les mains d'Amalia diffusaient une douce chaleur, Rogue arrêta de trembler.

\- Un oiseau…

\- Je te demande pardon ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Ton patronus, c'est un oiseau.

\- C'est personnel…

Elle était gênée et tentait se le dissimuler sous sa capuche.

\- La plus part des gens ont un animal domestique ou commun, les oiseaux sont rares.

Il se tut quelques instants, semblant hésiter.

\- Il te ressemble, c'est ce que je voulais dire…

\- … Merci.

Amalia resta silencieuse, après mûre réflexion, le maître de potions n'était pas si détestable lorsqu'il le voulait. Brusquement, elle se leva d'un bond et montra du doigt les herbes hautes.

\- Là ! Donne-moi un flacon vide !

Rogue s'exécuta et se releva pour observer la direction vers laquelle le professeur d'Histoire courait dans l'herbe, la lanterne à la main. Au milieu de la prairie, elle s'arrêta et s'assit dans l'herbe, une nuée de lucioles s'éleva, l'enveloppa d'un halo de lumière et une fois toutes les insectes dans le ciel, Amalia revint doucement vers la cabane. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains jointes, avec une infinie délicatesse, elle les ouvrit. Une luciole était enfermée dans la fiole et virevoltait d'un coin à l'autre du réceptacle.

\- Il me semble que c'est un des éléments de la liste d'ingrédients dont nous avions besoin…

Son visage était illuminé d'une lueur bleutée venant du flacon. Rogue la regardait sans rien dire, entre l'étonnement de la voir si radieuse de sa prise et la surprise quand il réalisa qu'en définitive, malgré une course poursuite dans la Forêt Interdite et tous les événements récents, il avait passé une excellente soirée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La potion d'humeur


	11. Chapitre 11 - La potion d'humeur

**Chapitre 11 - La potion d'humeur**

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas devant son large bureau, les aigles incrustés aux pieds du meuble massif suivaient du regard leur propriétaire, McGonagall se tenait debout silencieuse, ses yeux fixaient également le directeur de Poudlard.

\- J'ai prévenu Hagrid de ce que nous avons vu dans la Forêt Interdite, il sera attentif lors de ses sorties mais je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un élève. La silhouette était grande et maigre.

Amalia venait de briser le silence et s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Dumbledore, ce dernier s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit son circuit devant le bureau, toujours muet.

\- Si je puis me permettre Albus, ne devrions-nous pas demander au Ministère s'ils ont autorisé quelqu'un à pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite sans nous prévenir ? se risqua le professeur McGonagall.

\- Non Minerva, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, si le Ministère apprend qu'il y a eu une intrusion, ils nous tiendront responsables. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce visiteur soit étranger au collège. Bref, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations, je dois m'entretenir avec Amalia.

\- Bien Professeur, à tout à l'heure au dîner dans ce cas.

La directrice adjointe disparut par la porte d'entrée sans ajouter un mot.

\- Albus, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes, est-ce urgent ?

\- Hum non tu as raison, je pense que nous pouvons reporter cet entretien à plus tard. De toute façon quelque chose me dit que nous aurions été coupés.

A cet instant, un hurlement provenant du bas des escaliers résonna, le professeur McGonagall venait de surprendre Peeves à baisser son pantalon pour montrer son derrière aux élèves de première année dans le couloir. Les réprimandes scandalisées de la sorcière firent sourire Dumbledore et Amalia.

oOo

La situation entre Rogue et le professeur d'Histoire s'était peu à peu détendue mais elle restait compliquée et un conflit pouvait à tout moment éclater, faisant basculer cet équilibre précaire. Cependant, le directeur de Serpentard passa avec satisfaction cet après-midi-là devant les sabliers magiques qui décomptaient les points des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Ses élèves n'avaient pas perdu de point pour mauvais comportement récemment en particulier lors du cours de Miss Richards. Ce fut donc le pas léger qu'il se dirigea vers le cloître pour rejoindre l'extérieur du château vers les serres lorsque son attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix provenant d'une des salles de classe.

\- Mr. Malefoy, cessez immédiatement vos âneries !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me faire renvoyer ? répondit l'élève insolent d'un ton moqueur. Mon père m'a dit que de toute façon, le Ministère ne permettra pas que vous restiez au semestre suivant puisque vous n'êtes même pas une _vraie_ sorcière. Votre mère était une Moldue ! Du sang impur pour nous inculquer l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est risible ! Il vous manque une moitié pour comprendre _notre_ histoire !

Les rires sonores des élèves de Serpentard s'élevèrent dans la classe, Amalia alla répondre quand elle vit Rogue dans le cadre de la porte. En remarquant l'étrange silence de leur professeur, certains étudiants se retournèrent et virent leur directeur. Drago en profita pour renchérir.

\- Vous voyez, on vous envoie déjà un vrai professeur pour vous annoncer votre renvoi !

\- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard grâce à Mr. Malefoy.

Un long murmure d'étonnement sortit de la bouche des élèves car l'avertissement ne venait pas d'Amalia mais de Rogue. C'était la première fois qu'il enlevait des points à sa propre maison.

\- Mais Monsieur…, osa une petite brune à lunettes.

Elle se fit couper la parole.

\- Sortez tous _im-mé-dia-te-ment_ , le cours est fini.

Il avait prononcé chaque syllabe d'un ton cassant et glaçant. Pour autant, les élèves prenaient leur temps pour sortir tout en discutant.

\- SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ET DANS LE SILENCE ! hurla le maître de potions.

Une nuée de capes noires s'échappa de la salle de classe, il attrapa au vol Malefoy et ses deux comparses, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Pas si vite vous trois.

La tête blonde de Drago était levée, l'air toujours confiant, persuadé que son directeur allait rendre les dix points à Serpentard et lui donner raison. Après tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la pure vérité ! Crabbe et Goyle quant à eux, n'étaient plus si sûrs de leur défiance.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour dire des horreurs pareilles ? Vous faites honte à votre maison Mr. Malefoy !

Le regard étonné de l'élève se tourna avec crainte vers son professeur de potions mais il ne se décontenança pas pour autant.

\- Mon père m'a dit que le père de Miss Richards était un célèbre mage noir allié de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ et qu'il a retourné sa veste juste au bon moment pour ne pas être inquiété… J'ai voulu vérifier ses dires dans la bibliothèque et tout ce que j'ai dit est parfaitement vrai !

Son regard soutenait celui d'Amalia. Le ton haineux, il leva le menton d'un air fier, sûr de son bon droit.

\- Baissez les yeux lorsque vous vous adressez à vos professeurs Malefoy ! aboya Rogue. Pour avoir manqué de respect à un de vos professeurs et vous vous êtes permis de consulter sans autorisation un livre interdit aux quatrièmes années dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, vous serez en retenus jusqu'à Noël. Vos deux petits camarades si bons publics sauront bientôt quel sort les attend.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient Crabbe et Goyle qui s'ils avaient pu, se seraient ratatinés sur le sol pour se faire les plus petits possibles.

\- Maintenant, sortez en silence avant que je ne change d'avis et ne vous renvoie !

Les trois Serpentard s'enfuirent en courant, Rogue se drapa dans sa cape et se retourna d'un geste vif. Amalia était accoudée à son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

\- Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ?

\- As-tu vraiment cru que j'enlevais des points à ta maison pour le sport ? répondit Amalia en levant les yeux. Severus, j'ai vraiment tout essayé avec ces élèves ! Les punitions individuelles, les collectives mais lorsque tu es rentré dans mon cours pour te plaindre de leur perte de points, j'ai hésité à continuer la seule chose qui avait encore un effet sur eux. Ils s'en sont rendus compte et se sont engouffrés dans la brèche. Les autres cours se passent bien mais les quatrièmes années de ta maison sont un cauchemar en particulier depuis que Lucius a parlé de ma famille à son fils.

Amalia roulait les parchemins sur son bureau tout en parlant.

\- Je dois y aller.

Elle partit précipitamment de la salle sans ajouter un mot.

oOo

Au repas, le professeur McGonagall fit part de ses inquiétudes au sujet du visiteur de la forêt à Dumbledore.

\- Albus, ne devrions-nous pas mettre en place une surveillance rapprochée des abords du domaine ?

\- Minerva, Hagrid fait le nécessaire cependant tant que nous ne savons pas pourquoi cette plante a été cueillie, cela ne nous servira à rien. J'ai demandé à Severus de verrouiller sa réserve. Si quelqu'un, élève, professeur ou visiteur, prépare une potion interdite, il aura besoin d'un peu plus que du sisymbre.

\- Si vous le dites…

Dumbledore se tourna vers la sorcière et posa une main tremblante sur son poignet.

\- J'apprécie l'attention que vous portez à cet événement mais nous ne devons pas oublier que l'essentiel en ce moment concerne nos élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda vers la table des Gryffondor, Harry discutait avec ses amis. Elle poussa un soupir et reprit son repas.

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, Amalia descendit aux cachots, évitant les élèves présents dans les couloirs puis elle se glissa sans un bruit dans la salle de cours de potions. Deux tables étaient disposées vers le bureau, sur l'une d'elles, trois chaudrons noirs étaient sur le feu. Le contenu frémissait et quelques bulles éclataient par moment, des volutes de fumée grise s'en échappaient et dégageaient une odeur âcre. La jeune femme s'approcha de la table vide pour faire apparaître l'ouvrage des potions revisité d'un coup de baguette et la liste des opérations du jour.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir…

Rogue passa derrière elle, Amalia sentit un léger frôlement contre son épaule et n'y prêta pas attention. Le maître de potions ajouta une mèche de cheveux noirs dans le premier chaudron dont le contenu resta gris puis quelque chose dans celui du milieu qui devint anthracite. Enfin, dans le dernier il mis des filaments d'un blond très clair et le liquide vira au vert sombre.

\- Hum, pourquoi donc ? lui répliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement qu'elle put.

\- Tu n'étais pas au dîner, j'ai pensé que tu m'évitais…

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux des chaudrons, un air satisfait se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'es pas si important.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle, étonné.

\- Alors je le suis un peu ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Important cela va de soi.

La jeune femme roula des yeux avec un soupir d'exaspération et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

\- Drago, enfin vous voilà…

Rogue n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner vers lui, il se pencha sur les chaudrons, le premier était toujours gris, le second prenait une couleur rose poudrée et le dernier vira d'un coup du vert foncé à un mélange proche du noir.

\- Vous allez vers l'évier, votre punition pour ce soir consistera à nettoyer les béchers, chaudrons et tout le matériel qui s'y trouve, sans magie bien entendu.

\- Pas question que je fasse ça, c'est du travail pour un domestique ! Si mon père savait que…

\- Oh ! Votre père l'apprendra bien assez tôt quand je signalerai au Ministère que sa position vous a permis d'avoir accès à des informations confidentielles concernant vos professeurs.

Rogue avait un sourire mauvais.

\- Mais Monsieur, reprit Malefoy, c'est le matériel utilisé par tous les élèves aujourd'hui. Il y a des restes de potion d'Enflure, si j'y touche…

\- Il y a des gants sur votre gauche. Au travail ! Et en silence !

C'était certainement la première fois que son directeur le réprimandait car l'élève baissa les yeux et s'exécuta. Pendant que le garçon était occupé avec la vaisselle du jour, à tenter de décoller une substance gluante que Neville Londubat avait réussi à faire brûler lors de la préparation d'une potion de Ratatinage ratée, les adultes s'étaient mis au travail. Le premier chaudron était à présent gris clair et virait au blanc nacré, le second était rose et le dernier noir avec un centre vert foncé.

\- Merci Severus, sincèrement, chuchota Amalia pour que Drago ne l'entende pas.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. Il n'avait pas à fouiner du côté de la réserve et je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce qu'il y remette le nez.

Rogue répondit les yeux fixés sur sa préparation. Pourtant, un poids s'évapora du cœur de la jeune femme et une immense reconnaissance l'envahit.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance studieuse, Drago écoutait d'une oreille ses enseignants échanger sur les quantités d'ingrédients à mettre dans un philtre de Paix ainsi que du temps d'infusion des plantes. Ils griffonnaient un livre dont il ne parvenait pas depuis l'évier à voir le titre, on lui rajoutait des béchers à laver au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Le Serpentard était intrigué par l'entente entre ses professeurs, lorsqu'ils étaient penchés sur leur paillasse, leurs mouvements semblaient coordonnés par un chef d'orchestre invisible qui leur disait à quel moment verser un peu de liquide dans le chaudron ou quand ajouter une pincée de plante séchée. Ils terminèrent leur préparation puis sortirent des parchemins, l'un était gratté d'une longue liste de chapitres du livre de potions, les deux autres étaient vierges. D'un coup de baguette, les professeurs firent passer un titre du parchemin écrit vers l'un des vélins vierges, ils se répartissaient les recettes qu'Amalia devrait tester pendant que Rogue mettait au point les nouvelles formules. Les trois chaudrons continuaient à bouillonner à petit feu, le premier était maintenant entre le blanc nacré et le rose pâle, le second avait viré au fuchsia et le troisième était redevenu vert foncé.

\- Au fait, où sont passés les deux autres bagnards ? interrogea la sorcière.

\- Le garde-chasse avait besoin d'aide pour chasser les limaces géantes du potager de l'école, cela nous met aussi à l'abri d'un incident ici…

\- Je ne dirai rien sur la maladresse de tes élèves ! glissa-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, je pourrai faire pareil sur les tiens. Ce sont des calamités et rien ne parvient à entrer dans leur crâne d'idiots.

\- Bien sûr, c'est parce qu'ils ont reçu des Cognards sur la tête pendant les matchs de Quidditch où ils ont battu tes élèves à plate-couture ! Cela renforce la corne sur la tête…

Les deux enseignants se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire, Drago venait de se retourner pour leur lancer un regard suspicieux.

\- Mr. Malefoy, l'évier ! aboya Rogue en lui désignant le mur pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. Quel élève t'agaces le plus ? lui lança Amalia sur un ton plein d'espièglerie.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il lui glissa un nom à l'oreille.

\- Oh, je sais ce que tu vas dire : « _Moi, moi, moi !_ »

Elle avait le doigt en l'air et trépignait sur place. Drago était de plus en plus intrigué par la conversation dont il entendait quelques brides mais n'osa pas se retourner à nouveau.

\- Je dois admettre que tu l'imites bien… A toi maintenant, le plus maladroit.

\- Tu triches un peu, il est chez moi aussi celui-là !

\- Alors, le plus malicieux, c'est une qualité d'un Serpentard.

\- Hum… J'hésite entre deux élèves mais oui, pour le coup, ils sont tous les deux chez toi…

En voyant que Drago devenait de plus en plus distrait par leur conversation, Rogue l'interpella.

\- Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Retournez dans votre dortoir et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine même heure, même endroit, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le blond enleva ses gants et les jeta de rage dans l'évier, éclaboussant les murs d'eau et de résidus de potions. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Amalia demanda si les trois chaudrons contenaient bien une potion d'Humeur. Le premier était maintenant rose, le second rouge sang et le dernier était redevenu noir au bord et vert foncé au centre.

\- Elles n'ont pas arrêté de changer de couleur, qui concernent-elles ?

\- A ton avis ?

Rogue remballa le livre d'enseignement des potions, le matériel et les parchemins d'un coup de baguette. Amalia comprit ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Il faut un peu de chaque personne pour que cela fonctionne, tu n'as pas…

\- Il fallait bien essayer la nouvelle version, non ?

L'air indigné de la jeune femme réjouit le maître de potions qui s'éloigna à reculons vers le fond du cachot où une porte dérobée derrière une tenture amenait à son appartement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, il avait déjà disparu.

oOo

Le réveil fut laborieux pour Amalia, heureusement le week-end approchait à grands pas et Dumbledore souhaitait la voir ce matin pour signer quelques papiers. Elle se leva donc, prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur de l'école. Le grand aigle de l'entrée pivota à son arrivée et dévoila un escalier en colimaçon, elle s'y aventura.

\- Albus ?

\- Oui, entres, je suis là.

Le vieux magicien était en train de nourrir d'étranges poissons dans un bocal.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Hagrid pour collectionner les animaux bizarres. Où as-tu trouvé des poissons hérissons vivants ?

\- Je les ai simplement pêchés dans le Lac Noir ! Je crois que nous n'avons pas terminé le recensement des espèces qui s'y trouvent. Ce qui me donne une excellente idée pour « _sanctionner_ » les professeurs qui se chamailleraient à l'avenir !

Il tourna son regard plein de malice vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu es très créatif en effet… Tu m'as fait venir pour te moquer ?

\- Oh certainement pas !

Il reposa le pot qui contenait la nourriture pour les poissons.

\- Mais c'est de ton « _châtiment_ » dont je voulais te parler. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

\- De mieux en mieux il me semble.

\- Ah ! Je savais que vous trouveriez un moyen de vous entendre.

La sorcière le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Albus, qu'as-tu en tête ? Tu ne laisses rien au hasard. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu as raison, j'avais bien une idée en vous confiant cette tâche. Approche, assieds-toi.

Il désignait deux fauteuils placés devant son bureau, après s'être installés, il reprit :

\- C'était tout de même un pari osé, je n'étais pas bien sûr que vous arriveriez à être sur la même longueur d'ondes, Severus et toi. Je suis rassuré.

\- Et je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Amalia, je vois à quel point il t'a été facile de te faire apprécier de tous ici. Cependant, tu n'as pas vraiment de personne de confiance vers qui te tourner en cas de doute, je suis toujours là pour cela et tu le sais. Mais il y a des sujets que tu ne pourras pas toujours aborder avec moi et je ne suis pas éternel.

Il fit une pause.

\- Ainsi, il m'a semblé intéressant de voir comment tu t'en sortirais avec l'ami d'enfance de Lily.

Son regard brillait, Amalia était bouche bée, cette révélation la laissa perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire que la personne qui l'a trahie et dont elle ne prononçait jamais le nom est Severus ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! Soit je connaissais mal Lily, soit il a changé…

\- Il s'est retrouvé bien seul suite à cet incident et depuis toutes ses années, il s'est enfermé sur lui-même. J'ai pensé alors que vos points en communs briseraient vos solitudes respectives.

\- Je ne suis pas seule Albus ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Tu as besoin d'alliés, de quelqu'un qui te ressemble, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et douce en posant une main affectueusement sur celles d'Amalia. Tes plus proches amis ne sont pas ici et tu en auras bientôt besoin. N'écarte pas tout de suite l'idée que je te soumets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Que veux-tu dire par _en avoir bientôt besoin_ ?

\- Tu l'apprendras assez tôt, en attendant, puis-je te proposer une tasse de thé ?

Elle opina d'un signe de la tête mais elle avait l'air préoccupée. Après quelques gorgées, elle parla.

\- Albus pitié, n'envoie pas ta candidature pour rédiger la rubrique courrier du cœur de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ , tu ferais un carnage !

\- Mes espoirs ne se portaient pas jusqu'à ce niveau relationnel ! rit-il sans retenu. J'espère simplement que tu trouveras un ami sincère.

La jeune femme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, Poudlard lui réservait décidément bien des surprises.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La dette


	12. Chapitre 12 – La dette

**Chapitre 12 – La dette**

\- Vous n'avez pas été très attentifs pendant ce cours, regardez, ici et ici il y a des erreurs ! Je vous laisse chercher le temps de vérifier les notes de vos camarades.

Amalia s'approcha d'un autre groupe d'étudiants plus âgés. La surveillance de l'heure d'étude était devenue un de ses moments préférés de la semaine, elle pouvait échanger avec les Gryffondor sur toute sorte de sujets et à tout âge. Les plus jeunes avaient heureusement moins de devoirs que ceux de cinquième et septième années qui préparaient des examens. Globalement, ils étaient tous studieux et ravis que l'on passe un peu de temps à s'occuper d'eux. Les frères Weasley en particulier appréciaient de plus en plus leur professeur d'Histoire et espéraient pouvoir assister au cours optionnel de second semestre qui avait été conditionné par McGonagall à une nette amélioration de leurs matières principales. Petit à petit, ils y arrivaient et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser des questions à leur professeur.

\- Avez-vous eu le temps de regarder les prototypes de nos futurs produits, Professeur Richards ? demanda Fred qui était droit comme un i sur sa chaise, espérant paraître plus grand.

\- Non pas encore. Je vous promets de tout relire dès les vacances de Noël. C'est un peu loin pour vous mais vous aurez tous les détails à la rentrée. En attendant, cessez d'offrir des caramels à vos camarades, je ne serai bientôt plus directrice par intérim et vous devrez vous débrouiller avec le Professeur McGonagall…

George avait tendu une main pleine de friandise à un première année, il la retira doucement en rangeant dans l'une de ces poches les bonbons ensorcelées. L'étude venait de commencer, le professeur Flitwick fit une entrée discrète dans la Grande Salle pour surveiller les étudiants et s'installa à la table des enseignants. Une fois tous les élèves penchés sur leurs devoirs, Amalia le rejoignit pour continuer un travail de couture qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Le petit professeur arrêta alors la correction de ses copies pour s'intéresser à ce que faisait sa consœur.

\- C'est rare chez les sorciers de voir une personne fabriquer quelque chose elle-même, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup faire les choses moi-même…

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de coudre ?

\- Une bourse en cuir pour Hagrid. Il a percé la sienne récemment et j'ai pensé que pour Noël, ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir.

Elle posa la grosse aiguille dont elle se servait pour piquer l'épaisseur de la pelure et mit une sorte de dé à coudre en métal sur le bout de l'index avant de reprendre son ouvrage. Une explosion retentit dans le fond de la salle, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa d'un chaudron sur la table des Serpentard.

\- Je constate qu'il n'y a pas que mes élèves à ne pas être attentifs en classe, s'exclama la directrice provisoire de Gryffondor.

\- Les miens ont aussi du mal à se concentrer sur certains cours. Surtout les plus anciens qui travaillent moins dans les matières qu'ils ne souhaitent plus garder aux A.S.P.I.C., lui répondit-il d'un air déçu.

A la seconde explosion, Amalia se leva pour demander aux élèves d'arrêter leurs facéties sous les regards amusés des autres étudiants. Heureusement le reste de l'heure se passa plus calmement et juste avant le repas, un hibou s'engouffra par la seule fenêtre ouverte de la Grande Salle. L'oiseau gris et blanc descendit en décrivant des boucles vers l'enseignante, il lâcha sa lettre sans se poser et repartit aussitôt. Elle décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et prit connaissance de son contenu.

 _Je vous écris pour vous confirmer mon absence pendant les vacances de Noël. Je partirai juste après le bal donné à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'espère que vous avez une toilette pour l'occasion car je n'ai pas pensé à vous le rappeler avant… Votre suppléance se terminera bien à mon retour._

 _Je vous remercie pour ce service qui m'a grandement aidé._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Elle replia le courrier et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait bien l'occuper pendant les vacances. Sa première pensée se tourna vers la bibliothèque de l'école puis vers sa majestueuse baignoire, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par les bruits venant des différents couloirs du château, l'heure du dîner s'annonçait. Elle prit place à la table des professeurs avec Flitwick qui débuta un long monologue sur la chorale qu'il avait monté il y a quelques années et dont les vestiges ornaient à présent son bureau. Pendant qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le demi-gobelin parler, Rogue se plaça à sa gauche pour le repas, le professeur Flitwick arrêta alors son discours pour l'orienter sur un nouveau sujet.

\- Il est bien agréable de constater que vos relations se sont apaisées. Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le demi-gnome.

Amalia se tourna vers son voisin qui était tout aussi étonné qu'elle par la question, soudain, son regard pétilla d'espièglerie, elle s'adressa alors à Flitwick.

\- Ah, je suis découverte ! J'ai soumis le Professeur Rogue au sortilège de l'Imperium ! D'ailleurs je vais vous en faire la démonstration : Severus, pourrais-tu sourire ?

Le sorcier la regarda d'un air las, sans ciller.

\- Je vais essayer autre chose, cela doit être un petit problème temporaire ! Severus, pourrais-tu avoir le sens de l'humour s'il te plaît ?

Elle le dévisagea amusée, il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de se servir à boire sans un mot. Amalia fixa à nouveau Flitwick et ajouta en plaisant.

\- Je crois bien que mes maléfices sont rouillés, quel dommage !

Le petit professeur l'observa d'un air soupçonneux et se contenta de cette réponse. A la fin du dîner, sur le chemin menant aux cachots, Rogue lui adressa enfin la parole.

\- Jolie pirouette au repas mais peu crédible…

\- Pour quelle raison ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Il est improbable que tu réussisses à m'imposer ce genre de sortilège…

\- Si c'est une ruse pour que je te provoque à nouveau en duel, cela ne marchera pas !

Elle retint la porte de la salle de potions et lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait pour toi, j'ai une réputation à tenir ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton faussement hautain.

\- De quelle réputation tu parles ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que _les gens_ pensent que je m'entends bien avec toi, tes élèves vont s'imaginer que je peux être gentille avec eux et les autres vont croire que je suis une méchante sorcière adepte de la magie noire. Ça c'est _ton_ rôle, pas le mien.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-il en sortant le manuel de potions raturé.

\- Le méchant c'est toi, moi je suis l'enseignante sympa qui aide les élèves à faire leurs devoirs. Tu ne lis pas les graffitis dans les toilettes ? Avec Minerva, nous appelons cela « _radio lavabo_ ».

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de lire des idioties inscrites par les élèves faiblards des autres maisons !

Rogue avait prit un air renfrogné, Amalia le fixa quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je te taquinais, je me fiche bien de ce que les gens pensent ou s'imaginent quand ils nous voient ensemble ! D'ailleurs le centre de l'intention en ce moment, ce sont les champions.

Elle prit un parchemin vierge et une plume. Le maître de potions n'avait rien dit, il relisait une formule d'un regard vague, le visage toujours fermé. Amalia ajouta alors :

\- Severus, j'apprécie de travailler avec toi. Tu le sais j'espère ?

Il leva les yeux de son livre, comme s'il déchiffrait quelque chose d'inscrit au loin sur le mur de la salle de classe puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Je n'en avais pas conscience, merci de me l'avoir dit.

La sorcière aurait juré avoir vu le directeur de Serpentard rougir mais la discussion prit un autre tournant.

\- Il nous manque encore de l'aconit, des herbes de montagne, des caillots d'Or, du suc de libellule…

La liste devenait de plus en plus longue, Amalia avait du mal à tout noter sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure de l'énumération de Rogue, elle finit par achever le dernier mot avec un soupir.

\- La pérovskia est difficile à avoir, c'est une plante rare.

\- Les caillots d'Orc peuvent être commandés chez _Barjow et Beurk_ , il suffit de se les faire livrer lors du prochain week-end prochain à Pré-au-Lard, avec ceci, cela et aussi cette herbe.

Elle entoura les ingrédients concernés et saisit un nouveau parchemin pour envoyer la commande à la boutique par hibou.

\- J'espère simplement qu'ils ne poseront pas de question…

\- Ils n'en poseront pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ton nom…

Il murmura à l'attention de l'enseignante et tendit sa baguette en direction de la porte du cachot, elle s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa apparaître un adolescent blond, l'oreille collée au panneau de bois.

\- Allons Drago, ne soyez pas timide. Le nettoyage vous attend…

Amalia regarda l'étudiant puni s'approcher de l'évier pour accomplir sa dernière soirée de retenue, la semaine serait consacrée aux examens continus et les élèves devraient eux-mêmes nettoyer leur matériel à la fin de leur devoir.

\- Pourquoi détestes-tu les enfants ? reprit la sorcière.

\- Je ne les déteste pas.

\- Bon, alors pourquoi apprécies-tu les punir ?

Il soupira en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron à sa droite.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher ces idées ! Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié ! Des élèves eux-mêmes…

Il ajouta le contenu d'un flacon et tourna.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu devenue enseignante ?

\- J'ai une passion secrète, elle n'ajouta rien de plus en écrasant des morceaux d'os dans le pilon.

\- Une _passion_ ? reprit-il, intrigué.

\- Oui, j'adore torturer les élèves ! Par contre, si tu le fais sur tes propres enfants, on t'accuse immédiatement d'être un mauvais parent ! Alors que si tu le fais sur ceux des autres, on te reconnaît comme un enseignant avec des capacités pédagogiques hors normes !

\- Tu pourrais être sérieuse par moment ? gronda Rogue en secouant la tête.

\- C'est une chose qui m'arrive parfois… fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. J'aime apporter aux élèves un peu plus que des connaissances, de les aider à devenir des adultes accomplis, d'être auprès d'eux pour qu'ils se rendent compte que chaque être est capable d'apporter un caillou ou un roc à l'édifice de l'Humanité.

Ses mains allaient d'un récipient à l'autre pour saisir une pincée d'herbes sèches ou un œil de rat flottant dans la saumure.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui pensait comme toi… murmura Rogue.

\- Ah bon ? C'est étonnant !

Amalia souriait parce qu'elle savait de qui il parlait mais de son côté, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en douter.

\- Malefoy, l'évier ! ordonnèrent deux voix en cœur.

Drago avait relevé la tête pour une nouvelle fois écouter les échanges de ses professeurs.

\- Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Il semblait étonné que tu puisses le punir lorsque tu es intervenu pendant mon cours…

\- Il est vrai que je sanctionne rarement les Serpentard. Ils sont toujours parfaitement corrects et appliqués, difficile de leur trouver des défauts.

Amalia retint un rire.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu sévi pour celui-ci ? désigna-t-elle du doigt Drago penché sur l'évier.

\- Uniquement dans un but de préservation, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille fouiller dans le passé de tous ses professeurs...

\- Tu as des choses à cacher ?

\- Comme tout le monde… répliqua-t-il avec un air inquisiteur.

\- Heureusement que c'est sa dernière soirée de punition, sa tête me fait penser à celle de son père. J'en ai la nausée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'espérais que tu pourrais le supporter encore un peu, j'ai besoin de faire appel à ton obligeance. Amalia dévisageait son collègue, le regard amusé.

\- Cela a dû te coûter beaucoup de prononcer ces mots, j'écoute !

Elle avait un air gourmand, comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

\- Ne t'imagine rien, j'ai simplement besoin que tu m'aides à apprendre aux élèves de Serpentard… hésita-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- A danser, conclut-il en se replongeant dans l'étude minutieuse du livre de potions.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, un bruit de vaisselle cassée raisonna dans le cachot. Drago venait de faire tomber un bécher et des tubes à essai en verre sur le sol, des milliers de petits morceaux constellaient à présent le sol. Dans un élan d'exaspération, Rogue le congédia et fit disparaître tous les éléments d'un coup de baguette. Il reprit place devant la paillasse où le chaudron attendait en libérant des petites bulles vertes et bien rondes à un rythme régulier.

\- La réponse est oui, reprit Amalia en continuant à préparer des ingrédients, hachant une matière un peu visqueuse et rose.

Elle la prit entre deux doigts pour sentir la texture et reprit son couteau pour continuer à réduire en petits morceaux l'étrange substance avant de la verser dans le chaudron.

\- Par contre, tu m'en devras un…

\- Un quoi ?

\- Service.

Dans un coin de la salle, un gros bocal en verre abritait des couleuvres vivantes. Elles se serraient les unes contre les autres, ondulant sur leurs voisines pour longer la paroi et tenter de s'évader. Amalia versa les restes de la matière visqueuse qu'elle n'avait pas mis dans la potion, les petits serpents s'enroulèrent autour des morceaux. Elle se lava les mains soigneusement après et tout en se séchant dans un vieux torchon jaunit, se pencha vers sa liste des recettes à réaliser seule, Rogue l'avait rédigée d'une écriture pointue. La sorcière ouvrit alors cinq fioles pour y mettre divers ingrédients avant de les reboucher.

\- Il nous manquera aussi du pérovskia… soupira-t-elle en secouant un bocal vide.

\- La « _sauge de Russie_ ». On en trouve peu par ici car c'est une plante qui pousse sous les rochers des steppes glacées du Grand Nord.

\- Quelle est son usage ?

\- Au Moyen Age, elle permettait de soigner les fractures, les feuilles étaient enroulées autour du membre cassé et la plante riche en silice permettait d'accélérer le processus de consolidation.

\- Je suppose qu'à présent, nous utilisons des ingrédients plus courants !

\- Plus courants certes mais moins efficaces. Ce n'est pas une plante interdite mais les pays qui la produisent appliquent un commerce protectionniste. Il faudrait pouvoir établir un échange avec une école qui y a accès facilement…

\- En attendant, nous allons devoir faire sans et avancer sur d'autres points ! s'exclama Amalia en refermant le livre de potions.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Solde de tout compte


	13. Chapitre 13 - Solde de tout compte

**Chapitre 13 – Solde de tout compte**

Plus Noël approchait, plus l'excitation montait d'un cran. Les élèves n'étaient ni concentrés sur leurs devoirs ni sur leurs examens de contrôle avant les vacances, à tel point que certains professeurs avaient simplement reporté à la rentrée ces derniers dans l'espoir que les étudiants aient révisé pendant leurs congés. Les garçons étaient les plus perturbés, certainement par le bal de Noël donné en l'honneur des invités de Poudlard au _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. Il arrivait que des duos improbables s'entraînent à la récréation à tournoyer dans la neige, les pans de leurs robes voltigeaient et tournoyaient autour d'eux. Les filles pour leur part ne s'étaient jamais autant déplacées en groupe. Des toilettes aux salles de cours, des troupeaux de tous âges gloussant animaient les couloirs d'une effervescence inhabituelle. Les jeunes hommes avaient alors du mal à les approcher pour inviter l'élue de leur cœur, il était même étonnant de les voir mimer des pas de danse avant un cours et s'arrêter net lorsqu'une élève passait devant eux.

oOo

A la fin de son heure avec les quatrièmes années, Amalia demanda à Neville Londubat de rester après avoir ramassé les copies de son examen surprise (certains parchemins étaient plus longs que d'autres) et laisser les étudiants partir en congés sans surcharge de travail.

\- Mr. Londubat, pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ?

Les Serpentard ricanaient en sortant, persuadés que Neville avait lamentablement raté son précédent contrôle. Amalia le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau et l'invita à entrer d'une voix calme. La pièce était toujours bercée par une chaleur enveloppante qui émanait de la cheminée et de la douce lumière qui filtrait au travers les vitraux clairs des fenêtres jointées de plomb. Le tapis usé reliant l'entrée au bureau amortissait le bruit des talons du professeur. Elle approcha deux chaises rembourrées de l'âtre et fit un signe de la main pour que Neville s'installe sur l'une d'elle. L'élève était tremblant, presque terrifié, il leva les yeux vers le linteau de la cheminée et son visage s'illumina. Une des photos encadrées représentait ses parents, ils étaient entourés par d'autres sorciers et souriaient en saluant de la main dans la direction du photographe.

\- Mr. Londubat, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous aviez si peur de venir ici ? débuta Amalia en caressant d'un doigt le cadre, elle regarda les personnages bouger et prit place sur le second fauteuil.

\- Euh… Professeur Richards, c'est que… généralement lorsque l'on me demande de rester après un cours, c'est pour nettoyer mon chaudron brûlé et recevoir la punition qui va avec.

Il avait baissé les yeux tout en parlant, se tordant les doigts nerveusement.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, je vous rassure. Vous êtes ici parce que je suis votre directrice encore pour quelques jours et j'ai remarqué que vous vous entraîniez à danser. C'est bien, vous prenez le bal au sérieux et je tenais à vous féliciter.

\- Ah oui ? il leva son nez et écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre d'un air maussade. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé de cavalière…

\- Je voulais justement vous en parler. Il est normal que vous ayez un peu de mal car Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons réduisent vos chances. Il y a plus de garçons que de filles et ils ont été plus rapides à les inviter…

Amalia se releva pour prendre place dans le fauteuil de son bureau, les dragons qui ornaient les poignées du meuble s'agitèrent au contact de sa main et libérèrent de leurs serres le pommeau du premier tiroir. Elle en sortit un petit flacon bleu et revint vers Neville.

\- Alors pour vous aider et récompenser vos efforts, je tenais à vous donner ceci mais attention, cela doit rester entre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'émerveilla l'adolescent en contemplant la fiole.

\- Une potion de Courage, elle va avec un petit conseil. Neville, vous êtes un garçon charmant, plus valeureux que vous ne le pensez et surtout bien élevé, il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles de Gryffondor en troisième année qui seraient ravies d'assister au bal à votre bras. Ne prenez cette potion qu'en dernier recourt, d'accord ?

Londubat regardait avec inquiétude le flacon, Amalia se sentit obligée d'ajouter.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai préparé.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la remercia. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Neville osa même quelques pas de danse dans les couloirs du château.

oOo

Le mercredi en fin d'après-midi, Rogue avait rassemblé ses élèves de la quatrième à la dernière année dans une des grandes salles du sous-sol, Rusard se tenait à l'entrée avec Miss Teigne dans les bras, un sonophone et une pile de disques à côté de lui. Un brouhaha agita rapidement la classe, les filles étaient ravies d'apprendre à danser, les garçons marmonnaient dans leur coin, l'air renfrogné. Amalia pressa le pas en descendant dans les cachots. A son entrée, seul Rogue paraissait soulagé de la voir arriver, des exclamations et des rires raisonnèrent dans la salle. Un regard sévère de leur directeur suffit à obtenir un silence glacial. Le concierge trépignait, certainement pressé de pouvoir repartir chasser Peeves. Ce dernier avait déjà renversé deux seaux d'eau dans les escaliers depuis le matin en tentant de mouiller les personnages d'un tableau qui avaient refusé sa participation à une partie de cartes.

\- En l'absence du Professeur McGonagall, le Professeur Richards a aimablement accepté de me servir d'assistante – des rires reprirent au fond de la salle – de cavalière disais-je, pour vous apprendre les bases essentielles de la valse afin que vous ne vous ridiculisiez pas misérablement au bal de Noël. Bien que l'attention ne soit pas tournée vers vous lors de cette soirée puisque la maison de Serpentard n'a malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de tricher pour également faire participer un de ses membres…

Amalia le fusilla du regard mais il reprit sous les rires appuyés de ses élèves.

\- Il est néanmoins nécessaire que vous montriez une image flatteuse de notre école. Si vous jetez la honte sur notre maison par votre comportement, je me ferai une joie de me servir de vous comme goûteur de potions pour vos autres camarades.

Il prit la main d'Amalia et la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Les lèvres pincées et le regard lugubre, il fit un geste sec en direction de Rusard qui s'exécuta après avoir renversé la pile de disques. Il n'avait pas lâché la main du professeur d'Histoire et se mit en position pour danser. Lorsque la musique démarra, Amalia lui souffla.

\- Plus bas !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta main, sur ma hanche, plus bas !

Ils suivaient d'un pas rapide la mélodie devant les élèves silencieux. Les filles regardaient admiratives leurs professeurs valser d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les garçons attendaient que leur directeur lance une nouvelle crasse au professeur d'Histoire. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et ajouta.

\- Tu es de loin la personne la plus méprisable dans cette pièce et pourtant il y a du niveau !

Rogue la saisit par la taille et d'un mouvement la fit pivoter pour être dans son dos.

\- Que de compliments ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton attention ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je suis venue te rendre service et tu insultes ma maison devant moi, répondit-elle d'une voix calme mais pleine de reproches.

\- As-tu oublié ? Je suis le méchant sorcier et toi la gentille.

\- Tu es un idiot et tu vas le payer cher…

Il s'arrêta et fit signe à tous les élèves de se mettre deux par deux, à la fin Goyle et Crabbe se retrouvèrent ensemble faute de fille en nombre suffisant. Amalia avança vers Rusard qui était aux anges, il se dandinait sur place et oublia même de changer de disque à la fin du morceau.

Ils n'étaient pas très bons et avaient du mal à coordonner leurs mouvements de pied lorsqu'ils ne se rentraient pas dedans dans l'élan de la musique. Amalia tentait de les corriger comme elle put mais beaucoup montraient de la mauvaise volonté dès que leur professeur s'approchait.

Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement, les garçons râlaient beaucoup et les jeunes filles se massaient douloureusement les orteils, tous poussèrent un long soupir lorsque l'heure du repas fût annoncée. Ils courraient dans les couloirs, le dîner promettait d'être le meilleur moment de la journée. Le concierge mit tous les disques dans une caisse en bois qu'il cala avec beaucoup de difficulté sous le sonophone, le professeur d'histoire lui tint la porte de la salle et Miss Teigne se faufila rapidement pour éviter un coup de pied perdu. Deux étudiants discutaient dans le couloir, le garçon parlait à voix basse et la jeune fille répondit d'un hochement de tête, un nouveau couple de danseurs venait de se former pour le bal.

\- Attendrissant, vraiment… Filez avant que j'informe vos parents !

La voix traînante sortait de la salle. Rogue claqua la porte derrière lui, les étudiants étaient terrifiés et s'enfuirent sans attendre leurs restes.

\- Rusard, vous pouvez disposer,… Miss Richards ?

Amalia était presque arrivée tout en haut des marches avec la discrétion d'un félin mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

\- Mais où pars-tu ainsi ?

\- J'évite le mauvais Severus, comme apparemment vous êtes deux dedans...

Elle montra sa tête du doigt et tourna les talons pour arriver sur le palier.

\- J'ai ma méthode pour tenir mes élèves et elle est basée sur la crainte.

\- Tu as bien raison, les mauvais garçons plaisent toujours…

\- Mieux vaut être haï et respecté qu'aimé et trahit.

\- _«_ _Il est plus sûr d'être craint que d'être aimé. Car il est vrai de dire que tous les hommes sont ingrats, inconstants, dissimulés, timides, intéressés. S_ _'il faut choisir entre l'amour et la crainte, il vaut mieux être craint, car l'amour est volatil et disparaît dans l'adversité alors que la crainte subsiste tant que subsiste la menace du châtiment_ »[1]. Oh, ne me regarde pas avec cet air étonné, tu viens de citer un de mes auteurs préférés.

\- Donc, tu partages mon sentiment ?

\- Pas vraiment car il manque une nuance : « _Cependant, le Prince doit inspirer la crainte sans inspirer la haine »_ et « _les hommes ne savent être ni entièrement bons, ni entièrement mauvais_ » Mais là n'est pas la question, tu t'es servi de moi à mes dépens pour te moquer de ma maison…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, de nombreux étudiants avaient déjà pris place à table et attendaient le début du repas. Une masse sombre apparut et s'adressa à Amalia.

\- Miss Richards, je vous ai cherché après la fin des cours mais impossible de vous trouver.

\- Directeur Karkaroff…

\- J'espère ne pas interrompre quelque chose ! demanda-t-il l'air faussement désolé.

\- Severus et moi échangions sur un traité de politique médiévale et…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Karkaroff faisait une moue dubitative et n'écoutait déjà plus ce que la jeune femme racontait. Elle fixa Rogue du regard pour capter son attention et prononça mentalement :

\- « _J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de continuer cette discussion, mon Prince »_.

Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre un air hébété, Karkaroff entraîna Amalia vers la table des professeurs et ne lui lâcha le bras que lorsqu'ils furent installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Le directeur passa le repas à monopoliser l'attention et l'anglaise se força à écouter son babillage incessant, inclina poliment la tête avec un sourire aimable. Elle ne réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser que lorsque les derniers élèves de Durmstrang furent sortis du réfectoire, longtemps après la fin du dîner. Il ne restait plus grand monde à la table des professeurs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit enfin le temps de regarder sa garde-robe. Il lui semblait avoir emporté une tenue de soirée mais elle aurait certainement besoin d'être reprise. Son armoire magique était sans fond, comme si elle communiquait avec un dressing profondément ancré dans le mur. Amalia enfonça sa main à travers les étoffes et effleura une housse. En tirant dessus elle sourit, c'était la robe de cocktail qu'elle avait porté pour sa première soirée en qualité d'enseignante à l'université. Après des pensées nostalgiques, elle entreprit de lui rendre une nouvelle jeunesse, les couleurs étaient toujours aussi vives mais le tissu sentait le renfermé, la robe attendait depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne lui manquait que les escarpins assortis, ils devaient être un peu plus loin… Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils apparurent dans le tiroir de l'armoire où étaient placées toutes ses chaussures.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber de fatigue sur son lit moelleux.

oOo

A l'heure d'étude le lendemain, elle entra détendue dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall surveillait les étudiants avec Rogue. Il avait le nez dans un livre comme à son habitude, Amalia le dépassa et donna à la directrice adjointe une enveloppe. Le bruit ambiant s'amplifiait, des garçons tentaient d'inviter toutes les jeunes filles libres autour d'eux, essuyant systématiquement des refus. McGonagall leur détacha un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes carrées et le silence revint. La sorcière remercia sa consœur qui reprit le chemin inverse, jusqu'à un petit groupe de Gryffondor, elle s'adressa alors à eux.

\- Mr. Potter, le Professeur McGonagall voudrait s'assurer que vous avez bien comme les autres champions, une cavalière pour vous accompagner à l'ouverture du bal.

\- Oui Professeur Richards, je pense que c'est bon…

Harry baissa les yeux en même temps que le timbre de sa voix.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir…

Les jumeaux Weasley écoutaient attentivement la conversation, ils se mirent à rire en entendant la proposition.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une danse.

A ces mots, elle fusilla du regard les rouquins et ils se replongèrent dans leurs devoirs avec application.

\- Je vous laisse, soyez un peu attentifs…

\- Vigilance constante ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Non, je voulais parler de vos devoirs ! s'exclama-t-elle, sidérée que Maugrey ait réussi à leur faire retenir quelque chose.

En sortant, elle se glissa derrière Rogue et posa délicatement une enveloppe à la page qu'il lisait puis partit sans se retourner. Il leva enfin le menton, étonné et déplia la lettre. Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. Il sortit alors sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur le papier, une écriture fine indiqua quelques instants « _Une danse et ta dette sera effacée_ » afin de s'envoler en fumée. Trois élèves s'étaient tournés pour voir ce qui produisait cet effet, ils eurent chacun une retenue pour ne pas s'être attentifs à leurs leçons.

oOo

Le matin de Noël fut un peu particulier pour Harry cette année, il y avait la joie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'une part et le stress qui annonçait le bal le soir même. Dobby l'elfe de maison lui avait bondit dessus aux premières lueurs du matin et avait réveillé par la même occasion tous les élèves du dortoir. Ron sortit de son lit et s'extasia devant la montagne de paquets emballés dans différents papiers cadeaux colorés, de longs rubans les entouraient mais il se doutait que les siens dissimulaient un pull tricoté par sa mère et des chocolats maison. Harry ouvrit les siens avec plaisir, sachant que chaque personne qu'il aimait lui avait préparé une surprise. Pourtant, un paquet attira son attention, l'emballage était en papier kraft rouge soigneusement plié avec un ruban or finissait par un nœud. En l'ouvrant, Harry découvrit une boite en bois qui abritait une toute petite fiole dorée posée dans un écrin en velours, une étrange vapeur bougeait à l'intérieur du flacon, comme si de la fumée liquide y était enfermée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Ron après avoir déballé tous ses cadeaux.

\- Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? Harry tendit la boite à son camarade, une carte tomba sur le sol. Il est écrit « _Quand viendra le temps, tu apprécieras de pouvoir regarder le passé d'un œil nouveau_ »

\- Il faudra demander à Hermione, elle doit savoir ce que c'est mais il est possible qu'elle prévienne McGonagall et que ce flacon finisse comme ton Éclair _de Feu_ l'an dernier !

Harry se souvient de cet épisode douloureux des précédentes vacances de Noël, il avait reçu un tout nouveau balai de la part de son parrain mais il ne le savait pas encore et Hermione avait prévenu leur directrice de ce cadeau qui pouvait être un piège pour attenter à la vie de Harry. On le lui avait confisqué sans qu'il ait pu l'essayer et il ne l'avait récupéré de justesse avant un match qu'un mois plus tard mettant à rude épreuve sa patience. Il déposa la boite en bois dans sa valise en attendant de savoir à quoi pouvait bien servir ce cadeau et de qui il provenait.

oOo

Le repas du midi fut un enchantement, le plafond magique de la Grande Salle représentait un ciel clair mais d'où tombait une fine neige qui se transformait en paillettes argentées avant de disparaître en touchant le sol. Des sapins flottaient dans les airs au-dessus des quatre grandes tables et étaient couverts de boules, guirlandes et bougies aux couleurs respectives des quatre maisons. La vaisselle d'or étincelait devant chaque chaise, les élèves de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang étaient surpris par tant de faste et prenaient place à leur tour pour le repas. Le sapin géant posé à côté de la table des professeurs cachait la porte par laquelle Dumbledore arriva dans le réfectoire. L'ambiance était festive, ponctuée par le son des pétards-surprises et des cris de joie des élèves, certains de Poudlard assistaient pour la première fois au repas de Noël dans le château. L'après-midi ensoleillé permit aux jeunes gens de s'amuser dans la neige fraîche tombée pendant la nuit, Amalia veillait depuis le pont menant au château. Elle attendait quelqu'un. Peu avant quatre heures, elle se releva à l'approche d'une silhouette massive, c'était le garde-chasse qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers le cloître.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt Hagrid !

\- Tu es venue me chercher ?

Son visage était rayonnant à la vue de la frêle jeune femme emmitouflée dans sa cape.

\- Je surveillais les élèves, il serait regrettable qu'un nez cassé ou quelques engelures mettent un terme aux rêves rose bonbon d'une jeune fille en fleur ! s'exclama Amalia dans un rire cristallin.

\- C'est Minerva qui t'a demandé de vérifier qu'ils ne le feraient pas exprès ?

\- Effectivement, les garçons sont prêts à tout pour ne pas accompagner leurs cavalières ce soir…

Ils prirent la direction des appartements du directeur de l'école, la gargouille bougea lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe et une chaleur agréable vint les chercher dès les premières marches.

\- Pile à l'heure mes amis !

Dumbledore les accueillit les bras ouverts, une table ronde et quelques chaises étaient tournées vers la cheminée, Fumseck le phénix sur son perchoir piaillait en les voyant entrer.

\- Oui je ne t'ai pas oublié !

Amalia lui tendit des graines de courges séchées et avec une infinie délicatesse, il les saisit une à une dans sa main pendant qu'elle le caressait de l'autre. La délicieuse tiédeur de la pièce ne provenait pas de l'âtre mais de l'oiseau, c'était une sensation douce, envoûtante et rassurante. Le directeur approcha de la table avec une théière et invita ses visiteurs à s'installer. La sorcière sortit deux paquets de sous sa robe, le premier était une boite en métal pour Dumbledore qui contenait des biscuits ronds, carrés, en forme de cœur, au chocolat, au caramel, à la pralinoise, avec de la ganache ou des dessins réalisés au sucre glace. Le vieil homme était ravi, il se leva pour les ranger dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et revint s'asseoir en déposant d'un air gourmand au centre de la table un grand plateau avec différents chocolats. Le second paquet était enveloppé dans un tissu gris, Hagrid l'ouvrit tout tremblant de joie et s'exclama en découvrant la nouvelle bourse en cuir qui était personnalisée de ses initiales.

\- Oh, c'est de loin l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on m'ait fait !

Le demi-géant avait quelques larmes qui perlaient le long de ses grosses joues, il les essaya avec le tissu gris qui enveloppait son présent.

\- Je t'en prie Hagrid, c'est peu de chose par rapport à l'accueil que tu m'as réservé, sourit Amalia en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi !

Dumbledore lui tendit à son tour une boite en métal rouge vif et des lettres d'or indiquaient « _Irish Christmas_ ».

\- Tu t'es souvenu que c'est mon thé préféré !

Elle était aux anges, le directeur souriait et avait un regard bienveillant. Hagrid lui offrit tout un assortiment de Choco-grenouilles dont un parfum spécialement confectionné pour les fêtes, c'était un mélange de guimauve et de violette entourées de chocolat noir.

\- Mais où est le Professeur McGonagall ? Elle ne devait pas nous rejoindre ? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

\- Minerva est partie vérifier qu'aucun élève n'ait confondu le haut et le bas de sa tenue de soirée. Elle est très agitée par le bal de ce soir mais elle n'a pas voulu que je l'aide.

Amalia avait l'air un peu déçue.

\- Mis à part pour vérifier que personne ne se blesse ? répondit le garde-chasse dans un rire tonitruant, Fumseck se réveilla et remua ses ailes dans un mouvement de panique.

Le thé passa relativement vite et peu avant dix-sept heures trente, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au bal.

[1] _Le Prince_ , chapitre XVII – Nicolas Machiavel

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le Bal de Noël


	14. Chapitre 14 - Le Bal de Noël

**Chapitre 14 – Le Bal de Noël**

Amalia grimpa les marches vers sa chambre deux à deux, pressée de se changer après un bon bain. Elle enfila sa tenue et fut prête peu avant le bal. Le professeur McGonagall s'était chargée de préparer les élèves de Poudlard et elle n'avait rien de plus à faire. En arrivant en bas des marches devant la Grande Salle, quelques élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés pour assister à l'ouverture du bal par les champions, ceux de Gryffondor restèrent bouche bée en voyant leur professeur d'Histoire. La musique raisonnait dans le hall et le flash d'un appareil photo crépitait devant un couple qui prenait la pose.

 _Fire and ice_

 _This love is like fire and ice_

 _This love is like rain and blue skies_

 _This love is like sun on the rise_

 _This love got me rolling the dice_

Elle descendit les quelques marches restantes et sourit aux étudiants. La sorcière entendit leurs compliments dans son dos, ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était « _ravissante_ », _« délicieuse_ » et autre chose que leurs parents n'auraient pas voulu savoir.

 _Don't let me lose_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards étaient tournés vers la piste de danse où d'autres couples avaient rejoints les champions. Amalia s'avança vers les professeurs rassemblés autour des directeurs des trois écoles vers le fond de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de givre, des stalactites s'étiraient du plafond vers le sol, des sculptures de glace ornaient chaque table, même les nappes en lin blanc étaient assorties avec un fin liseré argenté qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre du tissu. La vaisselle attendait le début du repas pour se remplir de différents mets et boissons en l'honneur des pays représentés.

 _Beautiful mind_

 _Your heart got a story with mine_

 _Your heart got me hurting at times_

 _Your heart gave me new kind of highs_

 _Your heart got me feeling so fine_

 _So what to do_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

Hagrid fut le premier à la voir arriver grâce à sa grande taille, il resta sans voix. Amalia était vêtue d'une longue sur-robe en soie bleue nuit qui enserrait sa poitrine révélait un drapé en cache-cœur et mettait en valeur un décolleté vertigineux, les bretelles étaient composées d'un enchevêtrement de dentelle noire qui tombait sur un dos nu. Le vêtement s'arrêtait sous la poitrine et découvrait la toilette du dessous assortie dans un tissu vaporeux dont les nuances de bleu ciel partaient du haut vers le bas dans un dégradé blanc. En avançant, la robe se soulevait un peu et permettait de voir des escarpins en velours aux talons d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon complexe dont quelques mèches plus longues coulaient négligemment dans le cou pour rejoindre un collier discret étincelant sous la lumière des lustres de cristal.

Amalia sourit en remarquant que le garde-chasse la dévisageait, son comportement attira rapidement l'attention des autres professeurs, Karkaroff coupa le chemin de Dumbledore pour la complimenter.

\- Miss Richards, vous êtes de toute beauté ce soir.

Il lui baisa la main maladroitement.

\- Merci Directeur, si vous permettez, mon cavalier m'attend…

Ces mots transformèrent le visage ravi de Karkaroff en une moue hideuse.

 _It took us a while_

 _With every breath a new day_

 _With love on the line_

 _We've had our share of mistakes_

 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

La sorcière s'avança vers Rogue qui la considérait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de doute. Il avait un brin de ressemblance avec Neville lorsqu'elle l'avait convié dans son bureau pour lui parler.

\- Bonsoir Severus.

Il ne répondit pas, pétrifié par tous les regards inquisiteurs qui se tournaient à présent vers lui. Le maître de potions n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, cela lui rappelait trop ses années de collègue. Les yeux de Karkaroff lui lançaient des éclairs, pestant dans sa barbe. Amalia ne perdit pas courage pour autant.

\- Tu te souviens que tu as une dette envers moi ?

Elle était sincère, ce n'était ni une boutade ni un pari pour le ridiculiser.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Il y a d'autres hommes ici qui seraient ravis de te faire danser.

Il avait réussi à articuler cette phrase sans savoir réellement comment.

\- Peut-être mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de valser et je sais déjà que mes orteils s'en sortiront indemnes.

Son visage se fendait d'un sourire et laissait apparaître des dents blanches comme des perles. Elle lui tendit la main et retint son souffle en espérant ne pas essuyer un nouveau refus, à son poignet brillait un petit bracelet en argent. Il le contempla un instant avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse dans un élan de courage qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Amalia jeta un rapide regard vers Dumbledore et Hagrid, ils lui adressaient des signes d'encouragement bienveillant.

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm in_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

 _I'm still falling for you_

Il se plaça face à elle et posa fermement une main sur les hanches de la jeune femme en évitant de regarder son décolleté. Il releva les yeux vers sa cavalière et la dévisagea, le reste de la salle n'existait plus à cet instant, ils étaient seuls sur la piste de danse. Rogue sentait en lui comme une revanche sur ses années à Poudlard et les longues soirées de bal de fin d'année passées dans la salle commune des Serpentard à fuir les rires moqueurs de ses camarades. Le rythme changea et il conduisit la danse.

 _Brighter than gold_

 _This love shining brighter than gold_

 _This love is like letters in bold_

 _This love is like out of control_

 _This love's never growing old_

 _You make it new_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

Il devait y avoir une dizaine de couples, synchronisés sur la musique qui valsaient avec grâce sans se bousculer. Les deux professeurs de Poudlard sortaient du lot car non seulement ils dansaient parfaitement mais ils étaient très bien assortis. Rogue ne portait pas son habituelle tenue noire mais un ensemble chemise et pantalon bleu nuit, avec un gilet aux motifs en arabesques sombres. Il avait sur ses épaules une cape foncée qui tombait à mi-mollet. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois propres et les mèches les plus longues étaient relevées, dégageant son visage.

\- Tu savais que je porterais cette couleur ce soir ?

\- J'ai dû t'entendre en parler à Minerva, répondit-il en détournant le regard car le collier d'Amalia sursautait à chacun de ses gestes

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des jours…

\- Hum… marmonna-t-il afin de ne pas avoir à répondre.

\- J'ai été étonnée de tes talents de danseur.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Rogue la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

\- Parce que c'est une qualité rare. Je me suis demandée ce que tu cachais encore derrière ce masque.

 _It took us a while_

 _'Cause we were young and unsure_

 _With love on the line_

 _What if we both would need more_

 _But all your flaws and scars are mine_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for you_

Il ne sut quoi dire, sa réponse était à la fois inattendue et raisonnait étrangement dans sa tête. Il contempla la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle était non seulement d'une infinie gentillesse mais également brillante et pour une fois, aucun piège ne semblait se dessiner à l'horizon. Un garde-fou céda en lui et avec, naquit l'espoir d'avoir trouvé à nouveau une personne qui pouvait le comprendre.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de danser avec moi.

Amalia continuait de sourire.

\- Tu as aussi tenu ta promesse, le prix de ton service est particulièrement élevé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous utilisions la même échelle de valeur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je vais perdre en crédibilité auprès de mes élèves.

\- Simplement parce que tu m'as accordé une seule danse ? D'accord, que puis-je faire pour rééquilibrer la balance ?

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm in_

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

 _I'm still falling for you_

La chanson continua sur un nouveau rythme.

\- Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Bonne chance !

Rogue poussa la main d'Amalia en l'accompagnant.

\- Quoi ?

Les couples s'étaient séparés pour changer de partenaires, Karkaroff en avait profité pour se glisser derrière la jeune femme et la saisit pour un porté, la reposa délicatement sur le sol puis la serra fort.

\- Vous êtes exquise, vraiment… Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à vous inviter à m'accompagner ce soir.

\- Directeur Karkaroff, je n'aurais pas osé accepter une invitation de la part d'une personne aussi… Elle chercha ses mots, …aussi prestigieuse que vous !

\- Détrompez-vous, je vous suis plus accessible que vous ne le pensez. Il se pencha vers Amalia tout en suivant le rythme rapide de la musique. Nous pourrions peut-être continuer cette discussion après, dehors…

 _Falling, crash into my arms_

 _Love you like this_

 _Like a first kiss_

 _Never let go_

 _Falling, crash into my arms_

 _Never breaking what we got_

Le rythme ralentit et les femmes se rapprochèrent du bord de la piste de bal, dos aux hommes. Amalia était inquiète à l'idée d'entendre la fin de la conversation que Karkaroff voulait avoir, la panique s'empara d'elle.

 _Still falling for you_

 _Still falling for..._

Lorsque la musique reprit, quelqu'un la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

 _And just like that_

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _I'm in_

 _And just like that_

\- Juste à temps on dirait…

Rogue était content de l'avoir jeté dans les bras du directeur libidineux de Durmstrang.

\- Cela t'amuse en plus ! râla-t-elle en roulant des yeux au ciel.

Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration, son contact perturbait un peu son cavalier mais il la tenait toujours fermement.

 _All I breathe_

 _All I feel_

 _You are all for me_

 _All for me_

 _And just like that_

 _All I feel is you_

 _All I feel is you_

 _You are all for me_

\- Tu devrais peut-être me renvoyer vers Karkaroff histoire que tes élèves sachent bien à quel point tu me détestes et que tu as méprisé chaque instant sur cette piste de danse.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rogue qui soupira avant de répondre d'un ton moqueur :

\- J'aurais bien l'occasion de rectifier le tir à un autre moment.

 _I'm still falling..._

 _And just like that_

 _All I feel is you_

 _All I feel is you_

 _You are all for me_

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do…_

Et les couples se séparèrent après s'être salués, les hommes étaient à présents au centre de la pièce et les femmes s'éloignaient vers le bord de la piste sur le rythme lent de la fin de musique. Rogue lâcha à regret la main d'Amalia et lui lança du bout des lèvres un « _merci_ » inaudible.

 _I'm still falling for you_ 1

Karkaroff n'eut pas l'opportunité de lui bondir dessus, Hagrid et Dumbledore avaient déjà attiré Amalia vers une coupe d'hydromel. McGonagall les rejoignit à son tour, s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu assister au thé de Noël plus tôt dans la journée. Après le repas, les danses continuèrent sur des musiques plus actuelles pour les élèves. Les professeurs discutaient en les surveillant d'un œil distrait, seul Maugrey était attentif à tout ce qui bougeait en particulier si c'était proche de son verre ou de son assiette. Neville Londubat rejoignit une de ses enseignantes qui était en grande conversation avec Madame Maxime.

\- Professeur Richards, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? s'enquit-il.

\- Madame Maxime, m'excusez-vous ?

\- Bien entendu A-malia, jeuh vais de ceuh pas me resservir à boire.

Hagrid sauta sur l'occasion pour inviter la directrice de BeauxBâtons à sortir faire un tour dans les bosquets de fleurs qui s'étendaient devant le château.

\- Mr. Londubat, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour vos conseils et la potion de Courage, j'ai fini par la prendre et j'ai tout de suite trouvé une cavalière !

Il montrait d'un signe de la main une jeune fille de troisième année rousse et habillée de rose. Elle était adorable et regardait les décorations de la Grande Salle avec attention, émerveillée par tant de détails glacés.

\- Je vous en prie Neville, je n'ai rien fait. Cela vient de vous uniquement !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le jeune homme repartit aussitôt vers sa cavalière pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

\- Il n'existe aucune potion de Courage ! dit une voix derrière elle.

En se retournant, elle constata que Rogue la fixait.

\- Maintenant si, on devrait même l'inscrire dans les nouvelles formules de potions. C'est un mélange de jus de citrouille et d'eau !

Elle avait un regard malicieux et le sourire d'une personne satisfaite de sa ruse. Cependant, Neville s'était approché d'un rebord de fenêtre pour cueillir une des roses qui dépassaient d'un bosquet, Amalia courut le retenir, il confondait courage et inconscience ! En revenant vers la table des professeurs, elle constata que deux personnes avaient disparu et ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

oOo

Pourtant, le reste de la soirée se déroula paisiblement. Les élèves retournaient dans leurs dortoirs au fur et à mesure, les jeunes filles avaient pour la plupart des chaussures à la main, leurs pieds n'ayant pas supporté leurs premiers escarpins. Au grand désarroi de McGonagall, un de ses étudiants de dernière année avait réussi à cacher une flasque d'alcool. Il s'était enivré et rendu malade, Hagrid l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit sous les reproches et les menaces de la directrice adjointe. Amalia l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la salle commune avant de redescendre surveiller les derniers couples qui s'enlaçaient sur la piste de danse. Un courant d'air glacé lui lécha la nuque, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Rogue qui prenait la direction des sous-sols.

\- Où étais-tu passé avec Karkaroff ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-il d'un ton irrité.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas et reprit son chemin.

\- Vous avez pourtant dû parler de beaucoup de choses pour être resté si longtemps dehors par ce froid, insista-t-elle avant de lui barrer la route, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Rien d'important, éluda-t-il, d'un geste sec de la main pour clore la conversation.

\- Severus, je ne voulais pas…

Amalia sentait son agacement et elle leva un sourcil d'un air sérieux, soudain son visage s'illumina en voyant Colin Crivey passer avec son appareil photo. Il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et empruntait les marches vers le dortoir de Gryffondor. Après avoir interpellé l'élève, elle prit Rogue par le bras et l'amena devant une arche de pierre dans le couloir d'où tombaient une multitude de roses. Elles venaient du jardin installé pour l'occasion et envahissaient une partie du hall.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? râla-t-il en tentant de s'échapper mais Amalia pressa son bras contre sa poitrine, le contact chaud et doux le fit s'arrêter.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Severus, on aura un joli souvenir de cette soirée ! Allez Mr. Clivey, à vous de jouer !

oOo

Elle plaça la photo dès le lendemain dans un cadre sur le linteau de sa cheminée de bureau, en regardant de plus près le cliché animé, elle se rendit compte d'un élément troublant. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant le photographe. Amalia réajustait sa tenue avant de prendre le bras de Rogue en souriant vers l'objectif. De son côté, il paraissait grognon mais lorsqu'elle le saisit, il se tourna vers elle et se détendit quelques instants, juste le temps d'esquisser une brève expression enjouée.

[1] _Still falling for you_ \- Ellie Goulding

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les Vacances à Poudlard


	15. Chapitre 15 – Les Vacances à Poudlard

**Chapitre 15 – Les Vacances à Poudlard**

Le lendemain de soirée fut d'un calme olympien, les participants du bal ne se levèrent qu'à l'heure du repas et dans un silence relatif. Le château semblait engourdit par toute l'agitation de la veille, le professeur McGonagall s'en inquiéta même auprès d'Amalia lorsqu'elle lui fit les dernières recommandations avant de partir. La jeune sorcière écouta attentivement mais dès que la directrice adjointe disparut, elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers vers la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci et en période de vacances scolaires elle était déserte, seule Madame Pince somnolait dans un coin de l'accueil. L'enseignante se faufila discrètement vers la salle de lecture réservée aux professeurs et sorti sa baguette pour faire apparaître un nouvel ouvrage sur son étagère personnelle. En saisissant la tranche du manuel, elle fut piquée de curiosité et déposa le livre sur la table au centre de la pièce avant d'observer attentivement les rayons réservés à ses collègues.

Le professeur Trelawney en charge du cours de divination avait la tablette la plus chargée. Les livres étaient à la fois énormes et nombreux, toutes les couvertures formaient un dégradé de tons violet au bleu et rappelaient ceux de la galaxie. Les titres aux lettres dorées ressortaient nettement et indiquaient « _Pouvoirs divins des animaux : apprenez à lire l'avenir dans le comportement de votre chat_ », « _Liens mystiques entre l'alimentation et prémonitions_ » ou encore « _Rêves et songes, reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs_ ». Des marques-pages dépassaient de la tranche de chaque livre, parfois il y avait un pompon rose ou un chapelet de perles translucides enfilées sur un ruban de satin. Tant de frivolités tranchaient avec l'étagère du professeur Flitwick dont les couvertures étaient plus sombres et sobres, les livres rangés par ordre croissant de taille et parfaitement alignés. La partie réservée au professeur Chourave présentait un rayon entièrement dédié à la botanique et aux multiples façons de planter et récolter les herbes en fonction des phases de la lune. La tablette du professeur McGonagall était vide, Minerva devait avoir prit toutes ses réservations avant de partir se dit Amalia en s'approchant de la bibliothèque suivante.

Des grimoires allaient et venaient de la réserve pour se poser sur les différentes planches au-dessus d'elle, dans un ballet incessant. Le rayon suivant était également bien garni mais les livres avaient tous une couverture soit noire soit bleue foncée, il en émanait une curieuse sensation, comme si les pages étaient enchantées. Amalia avait déjà ressenti cela lorsqu'elle était jeune, devant la bibliothèque du salon de ses parents. Son père venait de recevoir une importante livraison d'ouvrage sur la magie noire et avant qu'il ne les ait enfermés dans l'armoire vitrée réservée aux lectures interdites à sa fille, elle avait été prise d'une impression persistante et désagréable.

La bibliothèque était toujours silencieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée menant à la salle de lecture avant de retourner devant l'étrange rayon. Amalia vit alors à qui il était dédié, les lettres noires étaient frappées sur une petite plaque dorée mais le thème des livres en attente ne laissaient pas de doute quant à son propriétaire. Ils étaient présentés en une unique mais longue rangée qui proposait des ouvrages autour de plantes de divers pays du monde, de pierres destinées à la préparation de potions et toute une collection de petits carnets de voyage ayant appartenu à un aventurier au nom à consonance asiatique, classés par années. Cependant Amalia ressentit une attraction qui ne provenait pas de ces ouvrages mais du bois, à l'arrière de cette rangée. Intriguée, elle passa délicatement la main sur meuble, derrière les livres, à la recherche de cette source étrange. La pulpe de son index sentit une aspérité, comme une petite fente dans laquelle il était possible de passer un objet pointu. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle enleva les tomes de la rangée et enfonça un ongle dans la rainure, le double fond de l'étagère de déboîta dans un petit bruit sec et disparut dans le mur.

Une seconde étagère apparut, la présence glaciale venait de là, les thèmes abordés étaient alors différents. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir des manuels sur des contres-sorts, des techniques de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un vieux grimoire sur des mages noirs célèbres – certainement de la réserve de la bibliothèque, interdite aux élèves – mais Amalia fut frappée en voyant son nom de famille. Entre deux lourds grimoires rouges, elle reconnut le premier traité de magie noire que son père avait rédigé bien avant sa naissance. C'était au prix de beaucoup d'agilité qu'elle avait réussi adolescente à le voler dans l'armoire du salon pour le lire en douce sous sa couette la nuit. Elle avait alors découvert pourquoi les gens étaient aussi effrayés lorsque l'on prononçait son nom. La présence d'un tel ouvrage à Poudlard l'étonna tout autant que le fait qu'il était en attente de lecture par un des professeurs de l'école. Amalia se demanda ce qui pouvait attiser la curiosité de ce lecteur. Mais une lueur verte et noire émanait du rayon, elle se propageait vers la sorcière comme un brouillard d'hiver, elle retira rapidement sa main et se détourna de l'étagère. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert ce livre sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait défié l'autorité de ses parents.

En retournant vers sa place pour consulter celui qu'elle avait retiré quelques instants plus tôt, _Contes et Légendes des contrées oubliées de la Foret Noire_ , elle aperçut un dernier rayon inattendu. Quelques livres n'avaient pas été rangés et devaient y être depuis un certain temps, le nom du professeur était toujours inscrit en dessous : _Remus Lupin_.

Tous les ouvrages traitaient de sujets autour de créatures marines, réelles ou mythologiques et des sortilèges pour les capturer. Personne n'avait pensé à enlever son nom depuis l'année derrière et si les livres n'ayant pas été demandés, Madame Pince n'avait pas dû s'en inquiéter. Amalia prit un morceau de parchemin et nota les titres. En reposant sa plume, elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Remus et Sirius. La vie avait été cruelle avec chacun d'entre eux mais il semblait que leur amitié avait apaisé certaines blessures. A cette pensée, elle se saisit d'un second parchemin et écrivit sans enchantement particulier.

 _Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël où que tu sois et t'embrasse._

 _Amalia_

A force d'envoyer des lettres aux contenus invisibles, si les hiboux étaient surveillés, nul doute que cela attirerait l'attention. Elle ouvrit l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et siffla, une chouette au plumage clair se posa rapidement sur le rebord et prit le parchemin avant de s'envoler dans une bourrasque de neige.

A l'heure du thé, la Grande Salle s'était remplie de tous les élèves qui avaient préféré le sommeil à leur repas du midi. Le garde-chasse était installé à la table des professeurs, le regard maussade, il mâchait des madeleines détrempées.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, bien remit de ta soirée ? s'enquit Amalia en prenant place tout près de lui.

\- Oh pfff... oui.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais en charmante compagnie et tu te dirigeais vers le jardin.

\- J'ai appris, si l'on peut dire, que la taille ne fait pas la femme !

Il replongea les morceaux de madeleine qui lui restait entre les doigts dans sa tasse et en ressorti un tas compact.

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais que Madame Maxime était moins snobe depuis le temps…

\- Allez, ce n'est pas grave. De ton côté tu semblais passer une excellente soirée, ricana le demi-géant avec un coup de coude un peu trop fort car sa voisine faillit tomber de sa chaise.

\- Oups ! Je suis désolé !

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas !

Amalia remit en place ses cheveux et tenta de faire disparaitre son tournis.

\- En tout cas, tu étais ravissante et tu as fait tourner des têtes !

\- Ce qui me change alors ! Cependant je me serais bien passée du contact désagréable avec Karkaroff... Merci de m'avoir permis de m'échapper un peu !

Hagrid rit de bon cœur, ses joues reprenaient un peu de couleur. Le professeur d'Histoire se servit une tasse de thé et y ajouta un peu de sucre avant de mélanger d'un air absent. Elle se demanda pourquoi le directeur de Durmstrang s'intéressait à elle, il ne pouvait avoir la prétention de la courtiser décemment en public au vu de leur différence d'âge. Le professeur Flitwick prit place à table et les salua poliment.

\- Ouh, je sais à quoi tu penses !

Le demi-géant interrompit ses réflexions dans un gloussement sonore.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu penses à Rogue, c'est ça ?

La sorcière avala sa gorgée de thé de travers.

\- Non mais tu es malade ? s'indigna-t-elle en essuyant tant bien que mal la boisson qui s'était rependue sur sa blouse.

\- Ah, vous étiez si mignons tous les deux ! s'extasia le demi-géant d'une voix attendrie et le regard joyeux.

\- Il a raison Miss Richards, vous étiez particulièrement bien assortis, reprit Flitwick. C'est rare de voir notre maître des potions…

Il hésita puis ajouta.

\- Enthousiaste !

\- Vous vous faites des idées !

Amalia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération avant de siroter sa boisson devenue tiède. Sur les différentes tables, des petits groupes d'élèves discutaient, d'autres s'animaient autour d'un numéro hors série de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ enfin, les étudiants de Gryffondor étaient moins nombreux mais tout aussi excités que dans leur dortoir lorsque les jumeaux Weasley faisaient une démonstration de Bombabouses aux premières années. Amalia glissa silencieusement derrière eux pour connaître l'objet de leur agitation, une grande quantité de cartes représentant des sorciers et des sorcières était étalée sur leur table, des petits cailloux marquaient leur valeur et les élèves se les échangeaient dans un brouhaha général.

\- Wah, je t'échange celle-ci contre deux cartes spéciales !

L'objet que présentait l'élève était composé d'une photo d'un mage à l'air pincé qui ne bougeait presque pas avec un court texte présentant sa biographie.

\- Tu rêves ! Elle vaut bien plus !

\- Alors que dites-vous ce me l'échanger avec celle-ci ?

La voix de l'enseignante s'élevait derrière eux, elle leur tendit une carte un peu abîmée aux contours irréguliers. Elle présentait une sorcière à la chevelure volumineuse et grise, portant des petites lunettes carrées.

\- Professeur Richards, vous faites aussi la collection des cartes Choco-grenouilles ?

\- Oui et depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard. J'en ai quelques unes que vous ne devez pas connaître comme hum…

Elle tria quelques cartes qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche et en présenta une violette.

\- Dumbledore !

\- Nan merci, celle-là on l'a tous en cinquante exemplaires ! s'exclama une jeune fille de deuxième année d'un air déçu.

\- Je doute que vous ayez cette version ! répliquât triomphalement Amalia. Il s'agit de la toute première édition de Dumbledore, regardez !

Les étudiants se penchèrent tous ensemble et une exclamation sortit de leurs bouches à l'unisson. Au lieu de présenter la photo d'un vieux sorcier, le personnage qui leur faisait signe de la main était un homme entre deux âges, avec une barbe beaucoup moins longue que celle de leur directeur actuel et sans lunettes. Il était habillé dans un costume marron avec un gilet et une montre à gousset à la main.

\- Vos parents l'ont peut-être encore dans un vieux carton chez eux ! Il faudra penser à leur demander !

\- Professeur Richards, en avez-vous d'autres aussi rares à nous montrer ?

\- Oui tout un tas mais je vais conserver le mystère pour la rentrée ! On fera un cours sur les sorciers célèbres qui ornent les cartes !

Un long soupir de déception se fit entendre mais il était déjà tard et les élèves se levèrent dans un bruit de chaises pour rejoindre leurs salles communes ou le parc enneigé du château.

oOo

Les congés semblaient passer à une vitesse folle, la première semaine s'était égrainée si vite qu'Amalia se rendit compte un peu tard qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relu le prototype des frères Weasley. Elle ouvrit le petit cahier d'où un monticule de photos, morceaux de parchemins et herbes s'échappèrent comme un livre à système. Dans un désordre sans nom, les exemples de farces et attrapes développées par les frères étaient entrecoupés de tableaux avec des prix, le montant de leurs matières premières et une liste des lieux parfaits pour établir leur première boutique. En remontant ses manches, Amalia soupira et d'un coup de baguette magique, détacha toutes les pages pour tenter de les remettre en ordre. Il lui fallut une heure pour établir un sommaire et lister tous les points qu'ils manquaient afin de faire avancer leur projet. L'idée d'activité était audacieuse, les jumeaux avaient mis de la ferveur dans leur travail qui témoignait de leur réelle envie d'entreprendre.

Elle s'étirât de tout son long dans un bâillement, la chaleur du soleil d'hiver caressait sa nuque et elle sentit qu'une pause s'imposait. Amalia sortit prendre l'air devant son bureau, des élèves jouaient dans le cloître à se poursuivre dans la neige, Miss Teigne la chatte de Rusard les observait d'un œil mauvais. Le professeur d'Histoire s'approcha alors de l'animal et s'assit à côté d'elle, l'invita d'une main à s'installer sur ses genoux. La chatte regarda attentivement la jeune femme et posa une patte puis une seconde sur ses cuisses, attendant une caresse avant de se rouler en boule contre son ventre. Elle pensa à sa scolarité à Poudlard et de la méfiance qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de cette bête qui finalement, n'était qu'un chat squelettique et appréciait comme tous ses congénères, une grattouille sous le menton. Un ronronnement de contentement émanait de Miss Teigne qui, la tête tournée vers les élèves, les surveillait toujours d'un œil. Neville s'approcha d'Amalia, osant à peine interrompre cette séance improvisée de domptage de chat.

\- Mr. Londubat, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Professeur Richards, je voulais juste vous rendre le flacon qui contenait la potion de Courage…

Il lui tendit l'objet en baissant le menton.

\- Merci beaucoup. Que diriez-vous si je vous enseignais la recette ?

Les yeux timides de Neville se levèrent doucement vers son professeur, illuminés d'espoir. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et la suivit dans son bureau.

\- J'allais faire un peu de thé, en voulez-vous ? demanda Amalia d'une voix douce.

Neville secoua à nouveau la tête, impressionné par les photos présentes dans le bureau. Il s'approcha de celle où ses parents saluaient le spectateur, entourés d'autres sorciers. A côté, dans un cadre aux bords noirs et verts, un sorcier à la mine sévère le fixait. Il était debout et une femme assise sur un fauteuil devant lui, souriait vers l'objectif en lui serrant la main que le sorcier posait sur son épaule. Il avait les cheveux blancs, courts en brosse devant et une petite queue de cheval à l'arrière du crâne, une longue robe de mage aux manches doublées d'un satin vert émeraude avec des décorations épinglées soigneusement sur la poitrine. La femme quant à elle arborait un blond foncé, ses vêtements étaient pastels et une très belle opale tombait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine dans un décolleté discret. Les deux personnages semblaient familiers à Neville, puis son attention se reporta sur un cliché de groupe.

\- Professeur Richards, avez-vous connu mes parents ?

\- Hum, oui effectivement, je vous ai même tenu dans mes bras quand vous étiez nourrisson.

\- Ah bon ?!

Il s'exclama en se retournant vers son professeur, elle apportait sur un plateau le thé et deux tasses avec des biscuits en forme de citrouille.

\- Oui, j'ai connu vos parents lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Nous avions des amis en commun, ils sont présents également sur cette photo. Elle la montra du doigt. Servez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Alors, vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé…

Neville baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, l'air triste.

\- Je le sais. Souhaitez-vous en parler ?

Cette fois-ci Neville bougea la tête pour signifier un non, il fixait toujours ses chaussures et ses yeux devenaient brillants de larmes.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous donner ma recette de la potion de Courage !

Elle se leva d'un bond et saisit un verre, une carafe d'eau et fit apparaître du bout de sa baguette, du jus de citrouille.

\- Le dosage est simple mais chut ! Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me copie cette recette ancestrale que je tiens de ma maman !

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et versa dans le verre vide, deux volumes d'eau pour un volume de jus de citrouille.

\- N'oubliez pas, ce qui est essentiel, c'est le nom que vous donnez à ce mélange !

\- Mais Professeur, c'est juste du jus de citrouille dilué ! Ce que vous m'aviez donné dans la fiole bleue a fonctionné, j'ai eu soudain le courage d'inviter Ginny Weasley au bal !

\- Neville, je vous l'ai déjà dit, le courage vous l'aviez déjà. Il suffisait que vous soyez convaincu de réussir pour que cela fonctionne. Vous avez ensuite appliqué mes conseils en invitant une troisième année qui ne pouvait sans votre compagnie, participer à la soirée. En demandant à une élève de Gryffondor, vous aviez plus de chance d'avoir une réponse favorable, voilà tout. Je n'ai strictement rien fait, tout vient de vous.

Amalia posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. A ce moment, Neville eut l'impression d'avoir accompli aussi bien que les champions lors de leur première tâche.

oOo

La fin de journée fut consacrée aux premières années restées pendant les vacances, ils étaient peu nombreux et Hagrid cherchait des volontaires pour apprendre aux élèves à faire du patin à glace. Or, avec les baisses de température des derniers jours, la glace du Lac Noir entourait le vaisseau de Durmstrang et ses occupants venaient au château non plus en chaloupe mais à pied. L'épaisseur permettait de s'y aventurer en toute sécurité. Amalia s'était changée et descendit vers le lac d'un pas décidé. En arrivant sur la rive, quelques élèves attendaient déjà et essayaient des patins déposés en rang sous un arbre par Hagrid. Le garde chasse et le professeur Chourave donnaient des coups sur la glace pour tester sa solidité, en voyant la jeune femme emmitouflée dans sa cape, ils relevèrent la tête et la salua. Elle leur rendit la politesse d'un geste de la main cependant son attention fut attirée par une silhouette noire près de l'arbre où les patins attendaient.

\- Tiens, tu t'es porté volontaire pour apprendre aux premières années à patiner ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ne sois pas bête, je vérifie juste que Hagrid ne me les noie pas… répondit Rogue d'un air agacé.

\- Quelqu'un a fait disparaître tes bonnes manières ?

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Flitwick m'a lancé un « _bravo_ » avec une tape dans le dos lorsque je l'ai croisé ce matin ?

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour te taper dans le dos ? Il a sauté ? s'amusa la jeune femme. Si c'est pour cela que tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu devrais lui demander directement ce qu'il entendait par là… Au fait, je suis descendue plusieurs fois cette semaine, tu n'étais pas dans ta salle de classe.

\- J'ai eu des affaires importantes… à traiter.

Il contemplait les rives au loin pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Amalia.

\- Bien, j'espère que tu seras plus disponible à présent. En attendant, tu m'excuseras…

Il l'observa enfiler ses patins et glisser vers les élèves prêts. Elle leur donna quelques instructions avant de les guider, un à un sur la glace. Hagrid avait encore du mal à tenir droit sur ses propres patins mais il riait de bon cœur à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur les fesses, dans un énorme bruit de glace brisée. Le calamar géant devait se demander ce qui se passait en surface. Tout ce petit monde s'amusait, les élèves se tenaient à présent droits sur leurs patins et arrivaient avec peine à avancer. Amalia passa beaucoup de temps avec un garçon brun de Serpentard. Il tremblait et ses genoux se touchaient et au final, il se lança vers le large et glissa sur une vingtaine de mètres sous les applaudissements de ses professeurs. Lorsqu'Amalia jeta des coups d'œil vers Rogue, il était plongé dans un livre en silence cependant il disparut avant la fin de la leçon.

Après plus de deux heures, le jour déclinait et le petit groupe se déchaussa pour rejoindre le château, tous épuisés et frigorifiés mais joyeux. La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse car le réveillon du nouvel An les attendait. La Grande Salle était parée de sa décoration de Noël, le faux-ciel avait revêtu des milliers de diamants qui scintillaient à la lueur des bougies. Des branches de guis avaient été placées un peu partout dans les couloirs, certainement pour tous les couples qui s'étaient formés pendant le bal de Noël. Les délégations des deux autres écoles avaient rejoint Poudlard, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et à l'approche de la nouvelle année, les pétards-surprises résonnaient dans toute la pièce. La table des professeurs avait disparu et tous les enseignants étaient assis les uns en face des autres. Peu avant minuit, une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux traversèrent les hautes fenêtres toujours ouvertes de la Grande Salle pour apporter cartes de vœux et petits mots des familles. Amalia était en grande conversation avec le professeur Trelawney - qui très exceptionnellement, était descendue de sa tour - lorsqu'une enveloppe atterrie dans son assiette. Intriguée, elle ouvrit le courrier tâché de gras sous le regard curieux de ses collègues, sur le papier était simplement gratté les mots :

 _Osé, impertinent mais tellement toi. Joyeux Noël et bonne année ma toute belle._

 _S._

\- Qui vous écrit très chère ? s'enquit Trelawney, si ça n'est pas indiscret…

\- Ce ne l'est pas Sibylle, c'est un de mes anciens voisins qui a la gentillesse de me souhaiter la bonne année ! elle plia le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche en souriant.

\- Vous avez donc encore des contacts avec des Moldus ?

\- Non, c'est un sorcier, la jeune femme porta à ses lèvres sa coupe dorée.

Trelawney allait renchérir mais Dumbledore lui coupa la parole.

\- Amalia, je dois te remercier pour tes gâteaux, ils sont divins !

\- Merci Albus, tu me fais plaisir !

Son teint rosi légèrement, Hagrid enchaîna.

\- Ah et moi, je dois bien avouer que tu m'as rendu un fier service avec cette bourse en cuir. J'ai pu transporter facilement tous les Scr…

\- Donc c'est pour Hagrid que vous cousiez Amalia ! s'exclama Flitwick en coupant la parole au demi-géant. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous n'employez pas un sortilège pour le faire comme je vous l'ai enseigné.

\- La réponse est pourtant simple, je fabrique moi-même certains objets pour les enchanter.

Une fois de plus, un silence s'installa à table et tous les regards la dévisagèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est que… cela ne se fait plus vraiment, osa le professeur McGonagall d'une voix fluette.

\- Ah, je ne le savais pas. Ma mère étant Moldue, elle m'a appris à faire les choses sans magie, mon père m'a donc expliquer comment les ensorceler. Il me semblait que cela rendait l'enchantement plus efficace, non ? s'étonna Amalia face à la réaction de ses collègues.

L'œil de Maugrey s'agitait dans tous les sens, le silence persistant la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non Amalia, répondit d'une voix douce Dumbledore. Il saisit un nouveau pétard-surprise et le fit éclater au milieu de la table pour détourner la conversation.

Un premier coup de cloche annonça l'arrivée imminente de minuit. Tout le monde se leva et prit une coupe, les élèves restés après Noël étaient euphoriques, les visages étaient illuminés par des sourires et le faux plafond de la Grande Salle laissait tomber régulièrement de gros flocons de neige. Dans la cacophonie générale, presque personne ne s'était aperçu qu'un des professeurs en avait profité pour s'éclipser, au douzième son de cloche, un sonore « _Bonne année !_ » raisonna dans toute la pièce et le tintement des coupes s'entrechoquant annonça le premier toast. Après l'échange des vœux, certains élèves allèrent se coucher tout comme le professeur Trelawney alors que Hagrid sortit un jeu de cartes de sa veste en castor et chercha d'autres joueurs. Les étudiants de Durmstrang et de BeauxBâtons ne se firent pas prier pour regagner leurs propres dortoirs bien que cela signifiait sortir dans le froid polaire de janvier.

Une bouteille de vin et deux verres plus tard, Maugrey, Hagrid et Amalia étaient attablés et se disputaient une partie de belote endiablée : les personnages sur les cartes se chamaillaient, encouragés par les fantômes de l'école encore présents dans la salle. Fol Œil ne buvait qu'à sa flasque de longues gorgées à intervalles réguliers. Plus le temps passait, plus Hagrid se tortillait sur sa chaise, le garde-chasse attendit tout de même que la pièce se vide avant d'amener la conversation sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

\- Je suis vraiment navré Amalia pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hagrid, je n'ai moi-même pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi ton père t'apprenait à enchanter un objet que tu fabriquais au lieu de te dire comment le produire avec de la magie ? intervint Maugrey dans un ricanement étrange.

\- Non, pas du tout… Quand tes parents t'enseignent quelque chose, tu ne te poses pas nécessairement toutes ces questions. Alors, qu'en est-il ?

Amalia tendit ses cartes à Hagrid pour qu'il les range avec les autres dans sa poche.

\- Ensorceler les objets permet de leur insuffler une énergie particulière, soit bonne, soit mauvaise. Donc quand tu as dit à table que c'était ton père qui t'avait appris à le faire, ils ont tous pensé que tu avais fabriqué un objet mauvais pour notre garde-chasse !

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi est-ce si différent que de le faire apparaître par magie ! s'agaça Amalia en voyant l'air amusé de Fol Œil.

\- Lorsque tu fais apparaître un objet il est neutre, tu n'as pas eu le temps de créer un sentiment. Mais si tu le fabriques, par exemple, lorsque tu couds, tu as le temps point après point de te concentrer sur la personne à qui tu vas l'offrir, t'imaginer la joie qu'il ou elle va ressentir en le découvrant, penser aux effets de l'enchantement sur son quotidien. C'est bien comme ça que tu procèdes non ?

\- Hum oui, à peu près, je me concentre sur le plaisir qu'éprouvera la personne en le recevant.

\- Donc, maintenant, imagines-toi faisant la même chose mais en espérant que la personne sera malheureuse, triste, malchanceuse…

\- Quoi ? C'est aussi simple ?

La sorcière fronçait les sourcils alors que Maugrey riait aux éclats.

\- Oui. Mais je t'ai à l'œil, méfie-toi ! le vieil Auror se leva en pointant son lobe magique du doigt.

Amalia pour sa part ne plaisantait pas du tout et se demandait comment elle pourrait bien convaincre les enseignants de Poudlard de sa bienveillance. Le demi-géant était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange, il regardait sa bourse en cuir d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oh Hagrid ! Si j'avais voulu maudire cet objet, tu te serais déjà étouffé dans ton sommeil ! s'exclama irritée, la jeune femme.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Livraison à Pré-au-Lard


	16. Chapitre 16 – Livraison à Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 16 – Livraison à Pré-au-Lard**

Au retour des vacances, les premières neiges conséquentes inondèrent la cour de l'école, tous les élèves s'étaient réfugiés pendant les pauses soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans le réfectoire pour se réchauffer. Les enseignants aussi passaient plus de temps à l'intérieur. Ce matin-là, Amalia attendait le départ pour accompagner les étudiants à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait trouvé un abri dans la salle des professeurs, McGonagall devait l'avertir au moment du départ. Elle lisait près du feu, Fol Œil rentra d'un pas décidé et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'installer à son tour devant la cheminée.

\- Ah, enfin un peu de calme ! Les troisièmes années sont montés sur ressort aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problème Minerva et toi.

Il sortit de sa veste une petite gourde, but une gorgée avec une grimace avant de s'essuyer du revers de la main et vida son verre comme pour faire passer le goût.

\- Hum, j'en doute, la dernière fois elle les a menacé de les confier aux bons soins de Rusard s'ils recommençaient à faire n'importe quoi, marmonna Amalia sans quitter son livre des yeux.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! laissa échapper Maugrey dans un rire sonore.

\- Oh avec l'âge il devient plus souple, les derniers élèves que je lui ai envoyé sont revenus n'avaient ni balafre, ni membre en moins.

Elle prit un air presque déçue en prononçant ces mots. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Deux autres enseignants discutaient dans la salle lorsque Rogue entra en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea vers Amalia, faisant fuir par la même occasion les professeurs encore présents sauf Maugrey qui le regardait d'un air moqueur et l'interpella avant qu'il ait pu s'exprimer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rogue ? La neige a envahit votre cachot ?

\- Pourriez- vous nous laisser Maugrey, je vous prie ? lui répondit-il sans relever la pique.

\- Le feu m'est agréable, avec ma jambe et ce temps, les ruma…

\- Alastor s'il te plaît, laissez-nous.

Amalia intervint d'une voix douce, Fol Œil se leva sans rien dire, laissant le fauteuil libre.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il remplaça l'Auror et s'enfonça dans l'assise.

\- J'ai surpris deux élèves de cinquième année sortant des cachots, l'un de Serpentard et l'autre de Gryffondor.

Le maître de potions chuchotait mais son air indigné en disait long sur ses soupçons. Amalia pour autant n'en était pas outrée.

\- Oui et ?

\- Je ne tolérerai pas que deux élèves se fréquentent ainsi, il en va de la réputation de l'école !

Sa voix était un peu plus forte que ce qu'il avait espéré, Fol Œil les écoutait.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre, tu les as surpris à faire quoi exactement ? Ils se tenaient par la main ?

\- Ils sortaient des cachots, ce n'est pas assez ?

Rogue s'appuya un peu plus dans son fauteuil, visiblement vexé de ne pas trouver écho à son indignation.

\- En effet ce n'est pas suffisant. Qu'est-ce que ces élèves penseraient s'ils me voyaient sortir des ta salle le soir après avoir travaillé avec toi ?

\- … Que le maître de potions s'amuse avec la prof d'histoire !

Fol Œil était sorti de son silence, amusé d'avoir pu s'imposer ainsi dans la conversation.

Amalia le regarda étonnée et refrénât un sourire, Maugrey par contre était hilare et ne s'en cachait pas. Rogue partit de la salle des professeurs, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- Alastor, tu es incorrigible !

\- Désolé, c'était bien trop tentant ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans les sous-sols ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. De toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du départ pour Pré-au-Lard, ajouta-t-elle après avoir regardé la grande horloge de la salle des professeurs.

La sorcière se retira à son tour, s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et poursuivit Rogue dans les couloirs. Elle finit par le trouver dans la cour où se regroupaient les élèves autorisés à partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

\- Severus s'il te plaît, écoutes moi au moins, réussit-elle à articuler, à bout de souffle. Je voulais juste dire que… Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils s'entraident pour les cours.

Le regard noir que lui jeta Rogue la fit s'arrêter. Il lui fallut une grande inspiration pour continuer.

\- Avant de les accuser de tous les maux, il faudrait les convoquer et leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis je n'assure plus l'intérim de Minerva…

Elle fut interrompue par McGonagall qui rassembla les professeurs et élèves avant le départ pour le petit village. Le chemin était encombré par une épaisse couche de neige, Hagrid avait déblayé devant le château et s'était arrêté aux pavés, Amalia fermait la marche avec Rogue qui ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta en haut d'un talus, attendit que les élèves soient en contrebas. Elle prit de la neige dans ses mains gantées et fit une boule de poudreuse qu'elle envoya sur la tête d'une élève de Serdaigle. La jeune fille poussa un cri aiguë quand elle reçut le projectile glacé, tout le groupe se retourna pour voir qui était le responsable. Amalia pivota et d'un air indigné pesta des menaces à un étudiant invisible ! Le professeur McGonagall en profita pour rappeler à tous les adolescents son précédent avertissement et ils reprirent la route. Rogue qui était resté tout ce temps à côté de la jeune femme, la dévisagea comme si elle avait reçu un sortilège de Confusion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'ai bien cru que Minerva allait punir tous les élèves en annulant la sortie !

\- Tu m'as demandé un jour pourquoi j'étais devenue enseignante et je t'ai répondu « _pour torturer les enfants des autres_ », tu t'en souviens ?

Elle avait un sourire en coin et attendait sa réaction, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rogue lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle reprit :

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si distant depuis le soir du bal ? J'avais l'impression que nous avions passé un bon moment.

\- Affff ! Évidemment, tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien…

\- Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Amalia dans un geste d'exaspération.

\- Tout le monde parle de nous !

\- Oui et ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir… Quelqu'un sait ce que l'on fait pour Dumbledore ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ils s'imaginent qu'on se fréquente… _intimement_ !

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot à voix basse et d'un air gêné.

\- Oh ! Et… Et ça te dérange ?

Le professeur d'Histoire s'arrêta net, elle était décidément d'une naïveté sans fin.

\- Oui ! Non, enfin… là n'est pas la question !

Il était agacé par la conversation et ne savait plus où regarder pour cacher son embarras. La jeune femme le laissa fulminer quelques instants avant de sourire.

\- Avançons, nous allons perdre le groupe.

Ils arrivèrent doucement au village de Pré-au-Lard, puis au pub des _Trois Balais_. Après avoir commandé à boire, les deux enseignants prirent place dans un coin où ils pouvaient voir l'ensemble de la salle sans être vus au premier abord. Amalia était accoudée à la table, l'air rêveur.

\- Que penses-tu de la rumeur sur le fait que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal est maudit ?

\- Que plutôt de remettre en cause les erreurs de recrutement de Dumbledore, il est plus facile d'y associer un côté mystique ? Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Rogue d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est une matière qui semble t'intéresser, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne te la confie pas. J'hésite donc entre ton refus pour une question d'éthique et sa réticence à le faire.

Le Serpentard se renfrogna et ne répondit pas.

\- Hum donc c'est plutôt la deuxième solution vu ta réaction.

\- Je ne te dirai rien à ce sujet, marmonna le sorcier.

\- D'accord, parles-moi plutôt des enseignants, ils étaient comment ? Je veux dire, au quotidien, pas uniquement dans leurs cours.

\- J'ai connu Quirell, un homme égal à lui-même, nerveux et timide. _Tu-Sais-Qui_ avait profité d'une occasion fortuite pour le parasiter et prendre le contrôle de son esprit faible afin de voler la pierre philosophale que Dumbledore abritait au château, pour l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel. Quirell était présent depuis quelques temps déjà à Poudlard en qualité de professeur de l'étude des Moldus. Il était donc difficile de s'imaginer qu'il avait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre pendant son année sabbatique et être le moins bien placé pour prendre le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Amalia se mit à rire.

\- D'accord, là il n'est pas question de mauvais recrutement, je te l'accorde mais très vite j'ai fait part de mes soupçons à Dumbledore sans qu'il prenne les mesures nécessaires ! Le suivant fut cet idiot de Lockhart, soit disant personne n'avait répondu à l'offre à part lui.

Rogue s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, un rictus de mépris de dessinait sur son visage.

\- Il était prétentieux et incompétent, l'histoire m'a donné raison. Non seulement il nous parlait sans cesse de ses faux exploits mais en plus, il se permettait de nous sermonner. Minerva l'aurait bien mis en retenue à arpenter la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid si elle l'avait pu. L'accident de la baguette de Weasley a réglé son sort d'une manière bien pratique pour tous.

\- Attends, quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de baguette ?

\- Weasley avait presque brisé en deux sa baguette en début d'année, elle ne tenait que grâce à quelques fibres de bois, résultat, tous ses sorts se retournaient contre lui… Tu te souviens de la voiture que nous avons vu dans la Forêt Interdite et de la manière dont elle est arrivée là ? La baguette de Weasley était dans le même état...

\- Le pauvre, Amalia compatit au sort de son élève. Mais quel est le lien avec Lockhart ?

\- J'allais y venir.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Ron, Hermione et Harry rentrèrent à leur tour dans le pub, prirent trois Bieraubeurres et s'installèrent sur une des extrémités de la grande table centrale. Harry aperçut ses professeurs qui le fixaient, Rogue de son éternel regard noir, Amalia lui sourit affectueusement. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- Vous avez vu ? Ils sont encore fourrés ensemble, comme sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre…

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots à voix basse mais Rogue fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait entendu. Amalia prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- C'est mal ce que tu fais.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda le sorcier, interloqué.

\- La Legilimancie sur des élèves de quatrième année.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Hum, c'est cela... Bon et donc, tu allais me dire comment une baguette cassée à permis de recruter un troisième professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal en seulement trois ans.

Elle avait le regard perçant mais réjoui, il profita de la conversation pour éviter le sujet qu'elle avait abordé.

\- Lockhart est descendu avec Potter et Weasley dans les canalisations du château jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets. Ils avaient compris que ce mignonnet bellâtre n'était pas à la hauteur pour combattre le monstre de Serpentard et quand Lockhart a eu l'occasion, il s'est saisi de la baguette de Weasley pour lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie qui s'est donc retourné contre lui. Il est à présent résident permanent à Ste Mangouste. Le suivant a été Remus Lupin. Là encore, une erreur grossière !

Rogue avait alors prit un air dégoûté.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Remus était professeur l'an dernier !

\- Les premières années n'appellent jamais leurs aînés par le prénom. Comment connais-tu personnellement Lupin ? lui demanda-t-il furibond.

Amalia but une longue gorgée de son breuvage en se disant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite.

\- J'attends ta réponse…

\- Oui oui, tu as tes secrets et j'ai les miens, répondit-elle simplement en regardant vaguement vers la sortie du pub des sorciers qui passaient.

Karkaroff rentrait à l'instant et la salua d'un signe de tête, elle se figea écœurée et força un sourire poli. Son voisin de table émit un raclement de gorge sonore pour attirer son attention.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Où as-tu bien pu fréquenter Lupin ?

Son collègue lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Je te le dirai le jour où tu m'expliqueras pourquoi Dumbledore refuse de te confier le poste de Défense contres les Forces du Mal.

Elle plongea le nez dans sa choppe pour éviter ses yeux et tenta de fermer son esprit en se concentrant sur le petit groupe d'étudiants de Gryffondor qui jetaient régulièrement par-dessus leurs épaules, un coup d'œil en coin vers la table de leurs professeurs. Hermione avait de la mousse de Bieraubeurre sur le bout du nez, Ron était débraillé comme à son habitude et portait un des pulls que sa mère avait tricoté. Harry quant à lui, avait toujours les cheveux en bataille et sa baguette sortait de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Le soir du bal, il portait un costume le faisant ressembler terriblement à son père. Amalia songeait à quel point le temps était passé vite mais avant de sombrer dans des souvenirs embarrassants, elle prit congé.

\- Je dois passer récupérer notre commande de _Barjow et Beurk_ avant de rentrer. On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que Karkaroff veut te parler, tu sais, encore au sujet _de rien d'important_. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- J'en doute, c'est _toi_ qu'il veut voir… répliqua-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Ah j'espère pour lui qu'il court vite alors.

Amalia s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit rapidement pendant qu'un nouveau groupe de sorciers rentra afin de se faufiler et d'éviter le directeur de Durmstrang prêt à l'aborder. La neige tombait en abondance, les tourbillons de flocons réduisaient la visibilité à quelques mètres. A l'angle de la grande rue, elle bifurquât vers la boutique _Derviche et Bang,_ la vitrine présentait de nombreuses nouveautés, certaines en lévitation montaient jusqu'au niveau des yeux. Elle poussa la porte, un carillon résonna. Quelques élèves étaient présents et s'étaient groupés autour d'une démonstration de jumelles magiques, Amalia en profita pour s'adresser au sorcier derrière le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, je suis venue chercher une commande passée il y a trois semaines au nom de Richards, ainsi que du fusain et deux plumes s'il vous plaît.

\- Veuillez m'attendre ici, j'en ai pour quelques instants.

Des petits rires attirèrent son attention, trois élèves de Serpentard s'amusaient à pousser un garçon de Serdaigle, plus petit qu'eux. Quand elle reconnu les agresseurs, Amalia hésita un instant avant d'intervenir, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et de ses deux complices, Crabbe et Goyle. A son grand désarroi, il n'y avait pas d'autres adultes dans le magasin et le propriétaire était dans l'arrière boutique à chercher sa commande. Elle n'eut pas le choix.

\- Mr. Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

La tête blonde se retourna et afficha un sourire féroce en reconnaissant son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, il jeta un œil autour de lui avant de répondre.

\- Professeur Richards, la lumière naturelle vous va à ravir ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, Crabbe et Goyle gloussaient dans son dos.

Les autres élèves présents dans le magasin s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux entendre.

\- Il faut dire que dernièrement je ne vous ai surtout vu qu'à la lueur des bougies, dans la salle de cours de potions.

Une exclama sortit de la bouche des élèves rassemblés derrière Malefoy. Loin d'être décontenancée, Amalia lui répondit.

\- Effectivement, nous nous sommes souvent croisés dans les cachots car votre retenue pour mauvais comportement envers un professeur vous a été infligée par votre directeur. Directeur qui d'ailleurs est présent à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Voici votre commande de chez _Barjow et Beurk_ , Miss Richards.

La voix venait de l'arrière du comptoir, le propriétaire arrivait un paquet à la main sans lever les yeux vers ses clients.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur de Poudlard peut bien commander dans cette boutique ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix forte.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde, je ne le crains Mr. Malefoy !

Le professeur McGonagall venait de rentrer dans le magasin, tous les élèves se retournèrent en sursautant. Le commerçant se rendit compte de sa bévue et fit deux pas derrière le comptoir discrètement. La directrice adjointe avait le regard sévère et toisait tous les élèves présents dans la pièce.

\- N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire jeunes gens ? questionna-t-elle pour les autres curieux.

La plupart des enfants partirent en courant de la boutique, les trois élèves de Serpentard eux mirent plus de temps avec une moue méprisante pour leurs professeurs. Une fois qu'elles furent seules, McGonagall reprit la parole.

\- Il faudra être plus discrète à l'avenir sur vos commandes, Professeur Richards.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait annoncée à voix haute.

Amalia fusillait de ses yeux le propriétaire, il se retira aussitôt dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Il est absolument nécessaire que ce que vous réalisez avec Severus reste confidentiel, ordonna d'un ton sec McGonagall, presque comme un reproche et Amalia resta circonspecte. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, vous vous doutiez bien que Dumbledore allait m'en parler !

\- En réalité non, je suis étonnée et soulagée qu'il l'ait fait !

\- J'ai fini par lui demander la nature de votre sanction lorsque j'ai vu vos comportements, à Severus et vous, changer !

La sorcière tourna la tête pour que la directrice de Gryffondor ne la voit pas grimacer, elle inspectait à présent les étagères pleines de bocaux en tout genre. Dans une bonbonnière en verre il y avait de minuscules insectes bleus et verts qui dormaient sur un lit de coton.

\- Vous pourrez à l'avenir faire porter les ingrédients nécessaires directement par hibou chez Dumbledore. Je lui en toucherai un mot ce soir, cela sera plus prudent.

Et le professeur McGonagall appuya sur la sonnette en métal posée sur le comptoir, le commerçant réapparut avec le paquet de _Barjow et Beurk_ , du fusain et deux plumes sous le bras.

\- Merci Minerva, à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Prochaine chapitre : Le lègue maudit


	17. Chapitre 17 – Le lègue maudit

**Chapitre 17 – Le lègue maudit**

En ressortant de la boutique, la neige tombait moins fort pourtant Amalia n'eut pas la possibilité de voir la grande masse sombre qui fondit sur elle. Après avoir rangé soigneusement son paquet sous sa cape, elle releva les yeux, Karkaroff se tenait devant elle, ses dents jaunes fendaient son visage.

\- Miss Richards, quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

\- Directeur Karkaroff ! Quelle surprise !

La sorcière s'efforça de paraître naturelle mais cette apparition n'était ni plaisante, ni une surprise. Il avait dû la suivre jusqu'à la boutique et attendre sa sortie. Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'ait pas entendu Malefoy parler de sa commande chez _Barjow et Beurk._

\- Je vais vous laisser faire vos achats, je dois surveiller les élèves, dit-elle.

\- Mes emplettes peuvent attendre, je vais vous accompagner. Vous retourniez aux _Trois Balais_ ?

\- Le temps s'est calmé, je pensais plutôt rester sous la halle. Mais si vous voulez vous réchauffer aux _Trois Balais_ , il me semble qu'il restait encore de la place quand j'en suis partie.

Elle pressait le pas et avait la curieuse sensation d'être une proie poursuivie par un gros fauve. En arrivant à la place principale de Pré-au-Lard, elle s'adossa à une des poutres en bois de la halle couverte du marché. Karkaroff en profita pour s'appuyer d'une main dessus et se pencher vers la jeune femme, leurs visages étaient si proches qu'Amalia eut envie de vomir. L'odeur imposante du directeur de Durmstrang était un mélange de poivre noir et de patchouli1 envoûtant très vite occulté par son haleine chargée en ail et alcool. Elle tenta de se soustraire en partant dans la seule direction qu'il ne lui bloquait pas mais il l'a retint par le poignet.

\- Directeur Karkaroff ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-elle d'un air courroucé.

\- Allons Miss Richards, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Acceptez que je vous invite à bord de notre navire. Nous pourrions échanger sur des tas de sujets proscrits ici, comme les matières que vous pourriez enseigner chez nous et qui ne le sont pas à Poudlard…

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Son étreinte se resserra sur la jeune femme.

\- Oh si, vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle. Votre père lui n'avait pas peur du Ministère et aurait été honoré de savoir sa si précieuse fille à sa place, dans le monde magique qui correspondait à ses attentes…

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Lâchez-moi, je ne trouve pas votre comportement approprié, ordonna-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Karkaroff desserra son étreinte, l'air satisfait et s'éloigna. Bien que furieuse, l'expression de l'enseignante se radoucit quand son attention fut reportée sur le petit groupe d'élèves qui sortait des _Trois Balais_. Pendant que Ron et Hermione attendaient, Harry s'approcha d'Amalia pour lui parler.

\- Professeur Richards, je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pourrai pas continuer les leçons de piano...

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela Mr. Potter. C'est normal après tout, vous avez déjà assez à faire avec la compétition. A ce propos, j'espère que tout se passe bien dans votre préparation de la seconde épreuve et que vous pouvez compter sur vos amis.

Amalia leva le menton vers les deux élèves qui la fixaient.

\- Euh, oui, enfin j'y travaille encore…

Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment encore penché sur l'énigme de l'œuf d'or hurleur et les recommandations quasi quotidiennes de Hermione ne l'incitèrent pas à le faire.

\- Si je puis vous aider, dans la mesure du possible, je le ferai. D'accord ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Même s'il s'agit d'un soutien moral… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

L'élève regarda son enseignante avec curiosité, quelque chose dans son regard était captivant et presque familier. Il la remercia et continua sa sortie avec ses amis.

Le professeur McGonagall rassembla les élèves une demi-heure plus tard et ils reprirent tous le chemin du château sous une nouvelle vague de blizzard. Rusard les accueillit en maugréant sur l'état de son sol et maudit le temps. Peeves l'esprit frappeur s'amusa à faire des boules de neige et à les lancer dans le hall du château, dissipant ainsi le groupe revenu de Pré-au-Lard.

Amalia monta alors jusqu'à sa chambre pour se réchauffer dans un bon bain. A peine arrivée, elle tira les rideaux de ses fenêtres et fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Elle enleva ses vêtements trempés et déposa sa cape encore humide sur une chaise en face de la cheminée. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, la sorcière se glissa avec délice dans l'eau brûlante, se délassant des événements de la journée. Elle ajouta une huile parfumée à son bain et ouvrit un petit livre bleu posé sur un guéridon tout près de la baignoire. Il s'agissait d'un traité sur la politique des gobelins au siècle dernier. Amalia avait déjà parcouru les deux tiers de l'ouvrage et se plongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit devenue froide. Elle sortit, se sécha et descendit vers la Grande Salle pour attendre l'heure du dîner.

oOo

Elle fut la première après le repas à entrer dans la salle de potions, un petit chaudron bullait doucement sur un feu magique sans flamme. Amalia sortit de sous sa cape un parchemin et le fusain qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'installa et débuta un croquis pour la couverture du livre, imaginant plusieurs illustrations possibles pour plaire au Ministère. Elle avait déjà obtenu des échantillons de cuir de couleurs différentes, sa préférence allait pour une peau de dragon verte. Les écailles serrées formeraient une couverture solide et élégante, permettant même une inclusion au centre. Un mouvement dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Que dessines-tu ? demanda Rogue.

\- Je réfléchissais à des prototypes de couverture.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule les dessins au fusain, le bout des doigts d'Amalia étaient couverts de charbon, deux noms ornaient le bas de chaque esquisse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas déjà mettre ton nom sur les couvertures. Il se pourrait que d'ici sa publication, tu en ais changé.

\- Ah bon ? Et pour quelle raison ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons présenter avant septembre quelque chose d'abouti. Le temps qu'il soit publié, cela repousse à la rentrée dans deux ans. C'est beaucoup pour une femme célibataire qui se fait courtiser par un homme ayant deux fois son âge !

Le maître de potions affichait un air satisfait mais Amalia ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

\- Tu as cinquante six ans maintenant ? Félicitations, cela ne se voit presque pas !

La jeune femme poursuivit son dessin avec une expression triomphale. Rogue se renfrogna, prit à son propre jeu.

\- De plus, tu te trompes, Karkaroff m'a proposé un emploi, pas une bague de fiançailles. Mais si je dois me marier un jour, tu accepteras de m'accorder à nouveau une danse ?

Il la regarda et un léger sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres.

\- On a encore du travail. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la préparation des potions au lieu de gribouiller, lui ordonna-t-il en remuant le liquide du chaudron.

\- Comme tu voudras, c'est toi qui maîtrise le mieux ce sujet.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'aime entendre...

oOo

Le lendemain soir, des petits groupes d'élèves étaient déjà présents lorsqu'Amalia arriva dans la Grande Salle et murmuraient sous la surveillance des quatre fantômes rattachés à leur maison. Le professeur Binns était aussi là, il virevoltait au-dessus de deux élèves qui révisaient leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. En la voyant, il partit par le grand vitrail.

\- Décidément, il a la dent dure ! dit Hagrid

Il était assit à la table des professeurs, entouré de deux cages à oiseau, l'une retenait un petit hibou gris et la seconde était vide.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ? Comment s'est passée la visite de Pré-au-Lard samedi ?

\- Sans blessure, pas mal non ? Mais explique-moi plutôt ce que tu fais.

Amalia se pencha vers lui en lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Je répare simplement les cages de deux élèves. Rusard n'a pas eu le temps de le faire, elles attendent depuis le début de l'année et notre arrivée mouvementée par le lac…

Le garde-chasse rougit un peu. Les premières années étaient passées par le lac pour leur rentrée et le temps exécrable n'avait pas arrangé le voyage. Certains élèves étaient tombés à l'eau et d'autres avaient perdu des bagages. Apparemment des cages à animaux n'avaient pas apprécié de se faire bousculer. Il tordait le même morceau de métal depuis quelques minutes quand Amalia s'en rendit compte.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Hagrid ?

\- J'y ai pensé après ton départ, c'est délicat… mais, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour épater une dame.

\- Oh ! Une dame ? C'est la première fois que je te vois si gêné. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, deux élèves de Serdaigle venaient de trébucher devant la table des professeurs, ils se relevèrent et partirent en courant en voyant qu'Amalia les fixait.

\- Mais qu'ont-ils ? questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est à cause du duel…

\- Quoi encore ? Ils croient toutes ces rumeurs stupides de magie noire ?

\- Ah non, ça c'est passé. Ta tenue qui les a le plus marqués.

Le demi-géant avait enfin terminé de réparer la seconde cage.

\- Pardon ? Amalia était rouge à son tour et écarquillait les yeux, décontenancée.

\- Pendant le duel, tu avais les épaules découvertes. Se sont des adolescents, ça les a un peu émoustillés. Hagrid rigolait, la jeune femme par contre se cachait le visage dans ses mains, morte de honte. Ton petit côté amazone leur a beaucoup plu ! Tu devrais être contente d'avoir pu marquer des points auprès des élèves des autres maisons !

\- Merci Hagrid pour ton soutien inconditionnel…

Dumbledore sortit d'une porte située derrière la table des professeurs et s'assit sur son fauteuil après avoir salué d'un geste bienveillant les personnes présentes. Peu à peu, élèves et professeurs s'installaient à table, bientôt le banquet fut lancé et Amalia profita du brouhaha général pour interroger Hagrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du directeur de Durmstrang ?

\- Sur Karkaroff ? Pas grand chose, seulement ce qu'on a dit de lui après son procès et les rumeurs qui traînent à la taverne. Pour quelle raison ça t'intéresse ?

Hagrid mordit à pleine dent dans une cuisse de poulet tout en parlant.

\- Juste par curiosité, éluda-t-elle avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil vers elle puis continua sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je suis assez mal placé pour t'en parler mais tu peux demander à Rogue, ils se connaissent bien de ce que j'en sais.

\- Ah oui ?

Amalia tenta de prendre un air étonné mais la conversation qu'elle avait perçue dans les cachots quelques mois plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

\- Tout à fait. Hagrid postillonnait des petits morceaux de nourriture. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont en bons termes, Karkaroff a cité le nom de Rogue lors de son procès pour tenter d'échapper à Azkaban, il le désignait comme Mangemort. Je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, une fois qu'on y a été, n'importe qui raconterait n'importe quoi pour s'en sortir !

\- Comment s'est terminé le procès ?

Hagrid leva les yeux, surpris par la question.

\- N'oublie pas que je vivais chez les Moldus, j'ai suivi tout cela de loin, se justifia la jeune femme.

\- Dumbledore s'est porté garant pour Rogue et il n'a pas été inquiété. Karkaroff a alors donné d'autres noms contre son exil dans le Grand Nord qui lui a été accordé. C'est de cette manière qu'il s'est retrouvé à Durmstrang où des choses bizarres se sont produites peu après son arrivée.

\- C'est-à-dire ? relança Amalia en se servant à manger.

\- L'ancien directeur est mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses, c'est Karkaroff qui a hérité de sa chaire.

\- Étrange, c'est vrai…

\- C'est la première fois qu'il pose les pieds chez nous depuis son exil. J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère n'était pas ravi de le voir revenir, même s'il est obligé de rester à Poudlard !

Amalia regarda à l'autre bout de la table, le maître de potions paraissait avoir entendu la conversation.

\- Bon et sinon, tu voulais me parler d'une dame, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle changea de conversation dans l'espoir de recevoir un peu moins de nourriture au visage. Hagrid essuya ses doigts graisseux sur sa serviette avant de continuer à parler, la bouche pleine de pommes de tête rôties.

oOo

A la fin du repas, elle était bien décidée à avoir une explication mais Rogue avait disparu. Elle descendit aux cachots puis remonta vers la Grande Salle, bredouille. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Amalia s'adressa au fantôme de Serpentard, le Baron Sanglant qui regardait Peeves effrayer les premières années.

\- Baron, veuillez m'excuser par avance, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Le fantôme tourna son triste visage vers la jeune femme.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire où est le Professeur Rogue s'il vous plaît ?

Le spectre lui signifia un non de la tête et se retourna pour continuer à regarder Peeves qui se cachait à présent derrière un tableau et attendait que des gens passe pour leur hurler dessus. Le Baron Sanglant leva cependant le bras et pointa la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Surprise, le professeur le remercia et suivit cette direction. Les torches éclairaient le couloir principal mais une fois au pied de l'escalier de la tour, les lumières étaient éteintes. Amalia prit sa baguette et lança dans le noir un « _Lumos !_ ». Sa baguette éclairait faiblement les dalles et les murs, un silence total l'entourait lors de son ascension. A mi-chemin, la tour d'astronomie comportait un pallier donnant sur une tourelle, l'instinct de la Gryffondor la poussa à s'y aventurer.

Elle tira la lourde porte et entra dans une pièce circulaire aussi grande que son appartement mais presque totalement dépourvue de meubles, il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil en bois tourné vers les fenêtres. Il ressemblait à un vieux trône défraîchit, de sa position elle ne vit pas l'assise mais un pan de cape noire en tombait. La jeune femme s'approcha, les bruits de ses pas résonnait dans la salle vide, seule la lumière de la lune pénétrait à travers les fenêtres, inondant d'une lueur argentée le sol. Elle baissa sa baguette, l'éteignit et regarda l'occupant du trône.

\- Pas ce soir s'il te plaît…

Rogue était enfoncé dans le fauteuil, le regard perdu dehors au loin, dans la lumière grise de la lune son teint paraissait cadavérique, il avait l'air terriblement triste.

\- Pas ce soir ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

En l'absence de réponse, elle s'approcha encore un peu et vint s'asseoir à cheval sur un des larges accoudoirs du trône.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Le Baron Sanglant.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit un mot si cela peut te rassurer.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à contempler le parc du château entièrement illuminé par l'astre nocturne, au centre un Saule Cogneur avait perdu son feuillage et se secouait pour faire tomber la neige fraîche de ses branches. La nuit était étonnamment claire en comparaison du blizzard qu'ils avaient essuyé dans la journée, la neige reflétait la lumière de la lune et un million de petits cristaux de glace brillaient à la place de l'herbe verte du château. Le spectacle de la nature ainsi endormie et le silence qui l'entourait étaient simplement magiques.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? murmura Amalia.

\- Le 9 janvier.

Il avait répondu rapidement, sans réfléchir.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, ajouta-t-elle. Alors joyeux anniversaire Severus.

Interdit, il tourna ses yeux vers elle, Amalia souriait. Elle se leva et partit sans un mot.

[1] Gel douche Lord of Misrule - Lush

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L'opale verte


	18. Chapitre 18 – L'opale verte

**Chapitre 18 – L'opale verte**

Au petit matin, un hibou vint donner des coups de bec à la fenêtre d'Amalia. Il était tout noir avec de grands yeux jaunes et tenait une enveloppe entre ses serres. Elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de faire entrer l'animal pour récupérer le courrier, l'oiseau repartit aussitôt. Amalia pensa à une nouvelle lettre de Sirius mais très vite le parchemin l'en dissuada. Il était de bonne facture et n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé. Les quelques mots grattés à la plume indiquaient : « _Rendez-vous dans la cour de l'école, sous le chêne à la pause_ » sans signature ni nom, pourtant elle reconnut l'écriture pointue ainsi que les pattes de mouche.

A dix heures, le professeur s'installa sur le banc sous l'arbre de la cour et attendit, sa capuche bordée d'hermine posée sur le front. Au loin des élèves se lançaient des boules de neige en criant, Rusard leur courait après pour les faire arrêter mais les étudiants étaient plus rapides. Amalia regardait en riant ce spectacle qui lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard, certaines choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Soudain elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Severus. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir ?

\- Je préfère rester debout.

\- Comme tu voudras…

Elle ne s'était pas retournée.

\- Tu voulais me voir hier, je suppose que c'est à propos de Karkaroff.

\- Oui… Il a eu un comportement étrange samedi, à Pré-au-Lard. Étrange et inquiétant même.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il m'a parlé de mon père. Il semblait le connaître et il m'a proposé d'aborder en privé des sujets tabous. As-tu idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'intéresse à moi ?

Rogue resta muet et immobile. Amalia se leva alors d'impatience et lui fit face, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai les réponses à tes questions ? lui répondit-il en restant calme.

\- Parce que tu le connais bien d'après ce que l'on dit…

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter les rumeurs que l'on colporte dans les tavernes, tu risquerais d'entendre ce que l'on raconte au sujet de ta famille.

Le directeur de Serpentard avait haussé le ton.

\- Je serai ravie de les entendre ! Manifestement, tu en sais plus que moi alors je t'écoute !

Elle joignit à ses paroles un geste de la main.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de venir…

Il fit volte-face et allait partir quand la jeune femme le prit de court en lui passant rapidement devant.

\- Non, attends ! Tu sais quelque chose et tu me le caches. Pourquoi ?

Rogue s'arrêta, hésita puis poussa un soupir.

\- Karkaroff ne fait rien sans raison, il pense que tu as reçu de ton père un objet particulier.

\- Un objet ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Oui, quelque chose d'ensorcelé et de puissant. Quelque chose que tu aurais eu en héritage à sa mort et qui était caché jusqu'à présent.

\- Pourquoi pense-t-il cela ?

\- Parce qu'il connaissait ton père, répondit Rogue en baissant la voix.

\- Je ne comprends pas le rapport…

\- Que sais-tu au sujet de l'arrangement qu'il a passé avec le Ministère ?

\- Il n'en parlait jamais. J'ai su qu'il devait se retirer de la vie publique, éviter certains lieux et la majorité de son temps il était assigné à résidence ce qui lui convenait au final pour écrire. Parfois un Auror passait à la maison et ils s'enfermaient dans son bureau. Je n'en ai jamais su plus et on n'abordait pas la question.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et attira Amalia vers une salle de classe vide du cloître avant de continuer.

\- C'est bien pire que ça, pour éviter Azkaban il a dû brider ses pouvoirs. On lui a imposé une camisole magique, faute de quoi il aurait dû vous quitter, ta mère et toi. Karkaroff est persuadé qu'il a enfermé son pouvoir dans un objet pour ne pas le perdre et avoir la possibilité de l'utiliser si _Tu-Sais-Qui_ revenait.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, mon père en avait fini avec ça ! Pour lui il n'était pas question de renouer avec la magie noire ! Amalia était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, c'est à Karkaroff. Il pense que si tu récupères cet objet, tu rentreras en possession d'un immense pouvoir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il tente de se rapprocher de toi, pour mettre la main dessus.

La jeune femme marcha dans l'allée centrale de la classe, seul le bruit de ses talons martelant les dalles de pierre rompait le silence.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit qu'une marque le brûlait ? reprit-elle.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Rogue avait un ton courroucé.

\- Je vous ai entendu en discuter à son arrivée, quand vous êtes descendus dans les cachots. Il se plaignait que sa marque le brûlait, qu' _Il_ approchait.

Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le visage d'Amalia.

\- Tu n'aurais _jamais_ dû entendre ça, murmurait-il la mâchoire crispée.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Lancer un sort d _'Amnésie_ ? lui répondit-elle, le regard plein de défi. Qu'attends-tu ? Je suis désarmée ! Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition.

La cloche de reprise des cours retentit dans le cloître, Rogue rangea sa baguette lentement alors que les premiers élèves entraient dans la pièce, il regarda Amalia d'un air sombre.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui et cesse de fouiner, ordonna-t-il d'un ton coupant.

Elle baissa les mains et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre salle de cours, passant devant les étudiants médusés.

oOo

En remontant vers son appartement, la sorcière eut une idée. Elle s'approcha d'un coffre à bijoux en acajou posé sur son bureau et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Il paraissait vide au premier abord mais après quelques secondes, des bijoux se mirent à briller sur le fond en velours vert. L'un d'eux était une opale taillée en goutte de quinze centimètres, sertie sur un socle en or. Une fine chaîne passait par le chas du médaillon. Amalia la prit d'une main et enchanta la pierre de l'autre. Elle pétillait à présent d'éclats mystérieux comme si l'on avait enfermé un feu d'artifices à l'intérieur. Elle l'admira d'un œil satisfait et la passa autour du cou avant de descendre pour le repas. Afin de mettre en avant la pierre, elle enfila une blouse en soie noire avec un décolleté et un pantalon assorti, les balbuzards argentés s'immobilisèrent sur ses manches. L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Hagrid qui ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter.

\- Bonsoir l'amazone !

\- Très drôle Hagrid. Comment se sont passés tes cours aujourd'hui ?

Le Professeur McGonagall s'installa à son tour.

\- Plutôt bien je dois admettre que les élèves étaient réceptifs malgré le froid !

\- Je vous ai vu promener des Scroutts en fin de matinée ou plutôt, les animaux promenaient les élèves dans tout le parc !

Un rire tonitruant s'échappa du demi-géant qui à la vue de Madame Maxime, se calma. Elle était accompagnée de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Durmstrang se plaça à côté du professeur d'Histoire lorsqu'elle eut la tête tournée vers Hagrid. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Amalia se raidit.

\- Miss Richards, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Directeur Karkaroff, encore vous.

\- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, cette opale vous va à ravir !

\- Je vous remercie.

La jeune femme resta concise et réprima un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Je ne vous avais jamais vu avec, c'est un cadeau d'un admirateur ?

\- Oh non, un admirateur ? Je ne suis pas du genre que l'on courtise ou que l'on achète avec des présents. C'est un lègue, un héritage familial qui m'a été envoyé récemment.

Le visage de Karkaroff s'illumina soudain.

\- Ah ! Intéressant.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

La sorcière le regardait avec un air détaché qu'elle s'efforçait d'être le plus naturel possible.

\- Hé bien voyez-vous, j'ai une grande collection de pierres en particulier d'opales. Celle que vous portez a une forme très singulière, c'est assez rare, déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgé d'hydromel. Je pourrai vous montrer cette collection, si vous acceptiez l'invitation que je vous ai lancée.

Amalia releva le menton à cet instant, le piège s'était refermé.

oOo

La soirée promettait d'être longue, difficile, laborieuse mais la jeune femme espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur la nature de son héritage. Malheureusement la bibliothèque s'était avérée être vide à ce sujet, du moins dans les livres qu'elle avait réussi à consulter. Il n'était pas impossible que quelqu'un ait emprunté fortuitement ou sciemment la clé de tout ce mystère. Pourtant, elle ne perdit pas courage et avant de rejoindre son rendez-vous, elle déplia un parchemin et sortit une plume. L'odeur du papier neuf avait quelque chose de rassurant. Amalia rapprocha l'encrier rose et y plongea sa plume.

 _Sirius,_

 _Le nom de Karkaroff doit t'être familier, il s'agit du directeur de Durmstrang. Il a eu un comportement inquiétant à mon égard. Depuis le début de l'année, il est très entreprenant et avant que tu ne te moques de moi, ce n'est pas pour connaître mon parfum de glace préféré. Une rumeur circule au sujet d'un objet dont j'aurais pu hériter de mon père, quelque chose qui contiendrait les pouvoirs qu'il a abandonné lorsqu'il a négocié avec le Ministère. Or, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu, senti ou touché quelque chose de cet ordre là. Si tu as une idée, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Amalia_

Elle reposa sa plume et donna un coup de baguette sur le parchemin. Cette fois-ci, les mots se transformèrent en un dessin grossier représentant une maison avec un soleil, des animaux dans le jardin et une énorme boite aux lettres. Il donnait l'illusion d'avoir été dessiné par un enfant avec des pastels gras. En descendant vers le lac, Amalia remit sa missive à une chouette grise et blanche de l'école. Le temps se couvrait au loin et la sorcière se doutait qu'à son retour, une belle averse l'accueillerait.

En quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva sur le ponton de Durmstrang. Deux élèves massifs étaient en faction devant la passerelle, le plus jeune des deux lui barra la route en lui lançant un regard mauvais mais le second fit signe pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Face à l'hésitation du garçon, Amalia intervint.

\- Je suis attendue par votre Directeur, souhaitez-vous le faire patienter ?

A ces mots, les deux gardes se raidirent puis se remirent au garde à vous, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. L'air sentait une étrange odeur de sel et de vase mélangés, comme si le bateau était amarré au bord de mer. Le bois de la passerelle craquait à chaque pas et le pont du navire ne produisait pas de son plus sécurisant. Des cordages au moindre centimètre carré de bois à l'air libre étaient couverts d'un voile blanc accentué par un dépôt de sel et des traces d'humidité. Une aura fantomatique entourait tout le bâtiment qui tanguait doucement dans un clapotis régulier. Amalia se dirigea vers la seule porte visible depuis le pont mais le battant s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la main sur la poignée, Karkaroff en émergea, en colère que l'on ne l'ait pas averti de l'arrivée de son invitée. Il la conduisit d'un geste théâtral vers sa cabine, passant devant les chambres des étudiants dont le carré réservé aux plus âgées. Elles ressemblaient toutes au dortoir de Gryffondor mais sans la cheminée, les tentures en velours rouge aux hublots apportaient un peu de chaleur dans l'ambiance austère du navire, les meubles étaient rares et délabrés.

Cela tranchait nettement avec la cabine de leur directeur. Tout était étincelant et richement décoré. Derrière son bureau, dans une armoire en merisier avec de larges vitrines, étaient exposés des flacons et objets étranges. La visiteuse ressentit un malaise familier à leur vue.

\- Dites-moi Directeur Karkaroff,… débuta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Igor !

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas cela un peu… familier ?

\- Je connaissais très bien votre famille, vous êtes un peu comme…

Il tira un fauteuil pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Une fille ? s'empressa de compléter Amalia avec un sourire appuyé.

\- J'aurais dit une amie.

Le directeur avait répondu d'une voix cassante mais s'efforça de reprendre en air détendu.

\- Qu'alliez-vous me demander ?

\- N'avez-vous que des garçons dans votre école ?

\- Les jeunes filles ne sont pas acceptées à Durmstrang. Généralement elles sont élevées au sein de leur propre famille ou à défaut, dans une autre école de magie.

Il déboucha une bouteille d'un liquide rouge foncé, Amalia soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'un vin quelconque apporté pour tenter de l'impressionner. Le directeur en versa dans deux verres et reprit la conversation.

\- Je devais donc vous montrer ma collection d'opales. Saviez-vous que se sont des pierres extraordinaires, très utiles pour une multitude d'usages.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle, ravie qu'il aborde si rapidement le sujet qui l'avait amenée ici ce soir.

\- Les opales sont idéales pour les enchantements d'objets, en particulier de bijoux car elles contiennent beaucoup d'eau. Elles ont toujours été considérées comme sensibles aux émotions. Par exemple, elle pâlit devant l'ennemi, rougit devant un ami…

Il apporta un coffre à compartiment vitré où étaient présentées des pierres de tailles et de formes différentes.

\- On dit même qu'elle peut rendre invisible, d'où son surnom de _Patronus Furum_ , patron des voleurs.

Karkaroff ouvrit le couvercle et une aura mauvaise s'empara d'Amalia, elle recula un peu en portant sa main à son cou où sa propre opale continuait de changer d'aspect. Le nuage vert clair qui s'était formé avait disparu pour laisser des éclairs zébrer la pierre.

\- Vous possédez indéniablement la plus belle opale de cette pièce, me permettez-vous d'y…

La sorcière tenta de reculer encore un peu mais elle buta sur le bord du bureau. Elle esquiva la main tendue qui s'approchait de son collier.

\- D'où vous vient cette passion pour les pierres ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, chez nous il n'y a pas de sujet tabou. Toutes les formes de magie sont autorisées dans notre école.

\- Poudlard n'enseigne que ce dont les élèves ont besoin pour entrer dans le monde magique. Nous leur laissons le soin de suivre leur libre arbitre ou éventuellement, une tradition familiale…

Le slave la dévisagea puis laissa éclater un rire fort.

\- Vous avez le sens le sens de l'humour, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Amalia était étonnée par cette réaction auquel elle répondit par un battement de cil appuyé avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Le vin était âpre et avait un goût de bouchon, qu'elle se força tout de même à avaler.

\- Vous semblez intéressé par l'opale que je porte. Pour quelle raison ?

Le directeur changea d'expression, cette approche directe le surprit mais il tenta de rester stoïque.

\- C'est une très belle pierre qui réagit beaucoup de ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- En effet, l'intérieur n'est pas constant.

\- Vous m'avez dit que c'était un héritage…

\- Le collier appartenait à une de mes grandes tantes qui faute d'enfant, l'a légué à mon père. A sa mort, la personne en charge de son testament me l'a fait parvenir. Ce qui est surprenant car je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant dans la maison.

La jeune femme but une nouvelle gorgée de l'immonde piquette qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Ah ! Étrange en effet. Où le gestionnaire testamentaire l'a-t-il trouvé ? osa l'homme d'un ton badin.

\- A Gringott, je n'en sais pas plus. Peut-être… souhaitez-vous l'admirer de plus près ?

Elle attrapa l'attache dans son cou et défit le mousqueton. Karkaroff sautillait littéralement sur place, prêt à saisir le bijou de ses longs doigts calleux. Au moment où il toucha l'opale, il retint son souffle quelques instants avant de tendre, dépité, le bijou à Amalia.

\- Une très belle pierre, c'est indéniable.

\- Oh ! Vous semblez, _déçu_ …

La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté et minauda.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est un très bel objet… Je pensais cependant que votre père l'aurait peut-être rendu plus,… spécial ! Ne vous a-t-il rien transmis d'inhabituel ?

\- Inhabituel ? Je ne vois pas. A vrai dire, tout ce qui aurait pu l'être aurait été saisi par le Ministère après son décès à cause du décret sur les Confiscations Légitimes. Ils avaient le droit de tout fouiller et ils ne se sont pas gênés, ils n'ont cependant rien trouvé. A part ce collier qui a été épargné parce qu'il était à Gringott, tout le reste a été méticuleusement passé au crible par les Aurors. Et puis, serais-je assez folle pour introduire à Poudlard quelque chose qui puisse être remarqué par Maugrey Fol Œil ?

Amalia caressa du bout des doigts l'opale autour de son cou et souriait malicieusement en prononçant ces paroles. L'homme sursauta à l'évocation de l'Auror puis paraissait de plus en plus las, comme s'il comprenait que sa quête était vouée à l'échec.

\- Maugrey… murmura le directeur de Durmstrang qui tortillait la pointe de son bouc, l'air songeur. Vous a-t-il parlé de la prochaine tâche ?

\- Ah, vous savez que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à apporter de l'aide à nos champions, quelle que soit la nature de celle-ci… Fol Œil a beau apprécier Mr. Potter, il ne nous a pas accordé le moindre indice sur la suite des épreuves. Votre champion s'en sort-il ?

\- Viktor est plein de ressources, il parviendra percer le mystère de cet œuf d'or. Karkaroff se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Puis-je vous faire visiter notre navire ?

L'invitation à partir était élégante, il la conduisit immédiatement sur le pont principal sans passer par les compartiments et les cales, traînant à l'extérieur sous l'air glacial du soir. Les nuages aperçus au loin s'amassaient au-dessus du château, une averse se préparait. Au niveau du gouvernail, des grands pots en terre cuite abritaient des arbustes courts, leur présence à cet endroit du bateau était incongrue, aucun autre objet ne venait décorer l'extérieur du navire et les pots n'étaient pas particulièrement assortis au reste de peinture écaillée qui apparaissait encore par endroit sur le bois vermoulu. Elle s'accroupit pour les observer de plus près, les tiges longues ressemblaient à celles de la lavande mais où il y aurait dû y avoir de petites fleurs mauves, la branche était séchée. Aucune odeur particulière ne s'en échappait.

\- C'est de la pérovskia…

Amalia eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

\- Mais vous ne la voyez pas sous son plus beau jour. On a déjà récolté ses fleurs en octobre. A présent les feuilles et les branches servent de cataplasme pour soigner les fractures.

\- Ainsi, vous prenez soin de vos joueurs de Quidditch ? s'amusa la visiteuse en se relevant.

\- C'était en prévision de blessures que Viktor pourrait se faire pendant le tournoi. Il suffit d'enrouler les feuilles autour du membre cassé, la silice à l'intérieur accélère la consolidation de l'os en une nuit. Cependant, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longuement, vous devez avoir d'autres occupations. J'ai appris que vous passiez énormément de temps dans les cachots du château…

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher !

La jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître. Si Karkaroff s'en était rendu compte, d'autres avaient dû également le voir et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avancée de leur projet. En s'avançant vers le bord de la passerelle qui la conduirait sur la terre ferme, Amalia sentit une main se refermer sur son bras.

\- Beaucoup trop de représentants du Ministère se déplacent pour assister aux épreuves du tournoi. Il serait regrettable qu'ils soient informés de vos rencontres tardives dans les sous-sols de Poudlard…

Le sorcier murmurait pour que les élèves en faction n'entendent pas ses paroles.

\- Directeur Karkaroff, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes imaginé mais je ne fréquente pas de manière inconvenante les autres professeurs de l'école. Tout au plus, se sont des _amis,_ répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'homme la regarda d'un air féroce avant de lui lâcher le bras.

\- Prenez-garde Miss Richards. Les gens ici ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être, on ne peut effacer les traces de son passé surtout si elles sont profondément marquées dans la chair.

\- Tout comme vous apparemment, persiffla-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. Merci pour cette charmante visite, ce fut instructif. Bonne nuit !

Elle inclina la tête et descendit rapidement la passerelle, ne s'autorisant à respirer à pleins poumons une goulée d'air glacé qu'au contact de l'herbe de la pelouse du château. Comme elle s'y attendait, à peine avait-elle posé le pied sur le perron qu'un nuage noir déversa des trombes d'eau, le mauvais temps perdurerait malheureusement de longues journées.

oOo

Pourtant un matin, Amalia trouva un parchemin intact sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le rouleau était entouré d'un ruban rouge et lesté par une pierre. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit l'écriture de Sirius.

 _Amalia,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ton dernier courrier et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement, Karkaroff ne cherche pas à connaître ton parfum de glace préféré. Il a très bien pu mettre le nom de Harry dans la Coupe ! S'il cherche à entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Mangemorts, il aurait d'excellentes motivations. Méfies-toi de lui et garde un œil sur la prochaine tâche, tu pourras rapidement voir si ses réactions sont suspectes._

 _Malheureusement je ne peux pas t'être d'une grande aide concernant ce qu'il recherche, je n'ai pas le souvenir que ton père ait eu une préférence pour un objet en particulier, votre salon tout entier occuperait le Ministère pendant des années. Tu devrais en parler avec Dumbledore, il aura peut-être une meilleure idée._

 _Je me suis également rapproché de l'école mais tout contact est encore délicat._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _S.B_

Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Dumbledore pourrait certainement lui en dire plus sur la nature de l'objet recherché par Karkaroff, après tout, c'était vers lui que son père s'était tourné lorsqu'il avait voulu quitter les rangs des Mangemorts. Elle fut contrainte d'attendre la veille de la seconde tâche pour enfin réussir à croiser au repas le vieux sorcier en grande conversation avec Madame Maxime. Au loin, Karkaroff la suivait du regard, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que le professeur Flitwick lui racontait. Hagrid était sur un coin de table et jouait avec ses couverts en attendant que les assiettes disposées devant chaque convive se remplissent. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un flot de paroles enjouées.

A la fin du repas, le vieux directeur se leva en saluant les professeurs et fit un signe de la main à Amalia pour qu'elle l'accompagne vers son bureau. Sur le chemin, une marée d'élèves montant vers les tours les entoura jusqu'à leur arrivée devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Réglisse au poivre !_ s'exclama le sorcier à l'adresse de la grosse gargouille.

Elle pivota et libéra le passage vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage.

\- Toujours aussi original dans le choix de tes mots de passe…

\- La vie est faite de bonheurs simples !

Dumbledore s'amusa en montant les marches, il posa sa main sur la poignée cuivrée de la porte et la poussa d'un geste souple.

\- Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Je suis décidément un livre ouvert pour toi.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Fumseck s'étirait de tout son long et piaffa pour signaler sa présence. Le directeur prit une poignée de graines dans un pot et les déposa dans la mangeoire du phénix.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs en ce moment. Je l'ai remarqué et puis le fait aussi que tu ne parles plus à Severus…

\- Alors là, inutile de me faire la morale ! C'est lui qui a décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole ! se justifia-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne vais pas te gronder pour cela, vous êtes assez grands maintenant pour régler vos problèmes tant que cela ne se termine pas en duel de baguettes !

Dumbledore rit en s'installant dans son grand fauteuil, Amalia le suivit et prit un des sièges moelleux en face.

\- J'avance tout de même de mon côté la partie du livre dont j'ai la responsabilité… Cependant, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de cela.

Le vieux sorcier se redressa sur son fauteuil pour mieux écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Dans les cadres du bureau, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard semblaient endormis. Pourtant des tressaillements sous leurs paupières trahissaient leur état d'alerte, à l'affût du moindre ragot.

\- Comment s'est passée ta visite du bateau de Durmstrang ?

\- Hum… Tu savais que je m'y rendais et tu n'as pas essayé me dissuader.

\- Il y a certaines choses que je peux te révéler mais d'autres valent mieux être découvertes par la personne concernée…

Dumbledore lança un regard malicieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Karkaroff m'a fait des avances à plusieurs reprises. Il m'a proposé d'aller enseigner chez lui car dit-il, là bas aucune pratique de la magie n'est bannie.

\- Cette approche a eu le mérite de piquer ta curiosité.

\- Certes. Pourtant ses intentions ne sont évidemment pas liées à l'intérêt qu'il porte à son école et à la qualité de son enseignement. Il est à la recherche d'un objet que j'aurais pu hériter de mon père, quelque chose qui renfermerait ses pouvoirs.

Elle se tut et observa son interlocuteur. Aucune réaction ne se dessina sur son visage ridé, elle continua alors.

\- Il pensait que mon opale pouvait être cet objet mais il a été déçu en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple bijou de famille.

\- Ah ah ah ! Amalia, aucun bijou dans ta famille ne peut être qualifié de « _simple_ » ! Ton opale renferme bien des mystères mais il est vrai que Karkaroff se trompe sur sa nature !

\- Albus ! Je ne prends pas du tout cette histoire à la légère ! Il semble tenir plus que tout à trouver cet objet, existe-t-il au moins ?

La jeune femme était agitée et avait du mal à tenir sur son siège.

\- Excuse-moi Amalia, je sais que pour toi, cette partie de ton histoire est douloureuse, pourtant tu ne peux effacer ce que ton père a été. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il est devenu par la suite.

 _\- « La valeur se cherche tout comme la vérité, elle se découvre difficilement, il faut la mériter et, une fois qu'on l'a acquise, elle est perpétuellement en question : un faux pas, une erreur : elle s'envole ; ainsi sommes-nous sans répit, d'un bout à l'autre de notre vie, responsables de ce que nous valons_ _[1]_ _»_. Amalia passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et resta la tête penchée en avant. Dumbledore l'observa en silence, le regard plein de compassion. Lui mieux que quiconque savait quel fardeau elle devait porter au quotidien et les risques qu'il lui faisait encourir. Le pire était certainement de deviner la sévérité avec laquelle elle jugeait son propre comportement et son rôle dans ce théâtre dramatique où elle n'avait jamais eu le choix de jouer. Il se leva soudainement et reprit la parole.

\- Je pense que beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ta tête, la meilleure personne pour y répondre, ce n'est pas moi et tu le sais déjà.

\- Il n'est malheureusement plus là pour cela… J'espérais que tu aurais une vague idée ou une piste. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire.

\- Je t'en prie, tu ne me déranges jamais.

Dumbledore posa une main protectrice sur la frêle épaule d'Amalia.

\- Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais ajouter ceci : on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à la vie. Mais on a parfois la joie de les revoir. Il vit en toi, tu dois t'en douter.

Il regarda les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard et sourit à son enseignante. Elle hocha la tête avant de saluer Dumbledore et de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon. En sortant du bureau, le couloir n'était éclairé que par les torches fixées aux murs, un éclair furtif attira l'attention d'Amalia, après quelques instants d'observation, elle en conclut que la fatigue de la journée lui avait certainement joué des tours mais lorsque la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore bougea à nouveau, elle cru à une hallucination. Faute d'explication raisonnable, le professeur d'Histoire retourna vers sa chambre où l'attendait un lit moelleux.

[1] Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

Prochain chapitre : In memoriam


	19. Chapitre 19 – In memoriam

**Chapitre 19 – In memoriam**

Cette journée s'annonçait maussade car depuis le levé du jour, le temps était gris mais il n'y avait pas de vent pour chasser les nuages. Le château se vida rapidement après le petit déjeuner, tous ses occupants espéraient être en bonne place pour assister à la seconde tâche du tournoi. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, les jumeaux Weasley avaient pris des paris sur la nature des monstres que les champions devraient affronter au fond du Lac Noir. Tout y passa : des Strangulots jusqu'aux créatures mythologiques. Après tout, hormis les Serpentard, qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui tenait compagnie au calmar géant ? Amalia pour sa part n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Sirius concernant Harry mais dans un souci de discrétion, elle avait suivi ses collègues jusqu'à la tribune officielle pour prendre place au dernier rang. Quand les autres écoles arrivèrent et qu'elle était certaine d'avoir été vue de tous, elle s'éclipsa discrètement en bas de la tribune pour se glisser dans l'eau.

Le Lac Noir était aussi froid que sombre. Elle avait déjà enfilé un body gris sous ses vêtements qui lui couvrait le cou. Les assemblages des différentes parties formaient une armure renforcée sur le buste, elle mit sa baguette dans l'ouverture au niveau de la poitrine et mit une paire de palmes. En sentant le contact glacé de l'eau, elle espérait que les candidats soient plus couverts qu'elle. La sorcière formula un sort de Têteenbulle et fila sous la plate-forme d'où allaient se lancer les champions, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être témoin de leur départ.

Dans la pénombre du lac, ils ne la virent pas onduler derrière eux et rapidement, les quatre élèves se séparèrent pour explorer chacun une partie de l'immensité verte et noire. Des ombres passaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'arrive à identifier les créatures qui nageaient tout près. Amalia avança avec précautions pour ne pas être découverte, la moitié du temps défila à une vitesse folle mais heureusement Harry se débrouillait bien. Il arriva le premier au rendez-vous donné par les sirènes.

Les habitations des êtres de l'eau composaient un village avec une place centrale où étaient suspendues, quatre personnes. Amalia les reconnut, c'étaient trois élèves de Poudlard dont deux de Gryffondor et une élève de BeauxBâtons, celle qui s'était insurgée de la tricherie de Harry le soir de l'annonce des participants. Cependant, son attention fut reportée sur un autre nageur en difficulté, Viktor Krum. Il avait opté pour une transformation en requin ratée et partielle, il se débattait comme si son corps tentait de reprendre sa part humaine. Ses doigts palpaient frénétiquement les larges ouïes qui zébraient son cou, l'air venait à lui manquer. Après une fraction d'hésitation, elle s'en approcha et lui fit signe de se calmer. Dans l'eau trouble, la panique se lisait quand même sur son visage. Le professeur lui prit les mains et prononça des paroles inaudibles, le Bulgare reprit peu à peu la forme partielle d'un requin et se précipita vers l'arrivée pour récupérer sa part de l'épreuve, sans se retourner.

Amalia avait perdu du regard Harry et se lança vers l'orée de la forêt d'algues pour le retrouver. Il se débattait avec des êtres de l'eau à la peau grise et aux doigts palmés : les mystérieuses sirènes du lac. Derrière les bâtisses de pierre couvertes d'une végétation aquatique, certains s'agitaient, des tridents à la main. Les sirènes et tritons manifestaient leur hostilité à ces visiteurs inattendus, défendant tant bien que mal leurs possessions en particulier la jeune fille blonde de BeauxBâtons. Krum avait récupéré Hermione Granger et Cédric Diggory, l'élève de Serdaigle qui était sa cavalière au bal de Noël. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Fleur Delacour et l'heure était presque écoulée. La voix des sirènes raisonnait d'un avertissement lugubre, les participants n'avaient plus que quelques minutes pour sauver que ce qui leur avait été arraché. Harry avait détaché Ron et scruta les profondeurs, retenant d'un main son ami. Il constata que Fleur n'était toujours pas arrivée, même lui aurait du mal à finir à temps ! Défiant les deux sirènes qui s'interposaient devant la fillette, le champion de Poudlard tendit sa baguette pour les faire fuir et coupa avec une pierre tranchante la corde qui la rattachait au fond de l'eau. Puis, dans un dernier effort, poussa ses deux prises vers le haut. Lentement ils montaient vers la surface sur le regard d'Amalia. Elle se faufila alors vers le rivage du lac pour ne pas être vue trempée, les spectateurs s'étaient rassemblés sur le bas des tribunes, elle n'aurait pas pu reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

En sortant enfin la tête de l'eau, elle aperçut au bord du lac un ponton et s'y hissa, épuisée mais satisfaite. La sorcière s'allongea quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, admirant l'aspect menaçant provoqué par l'accumulation des nuages dans le ciel. Elle réalisa ce qui venait de se produire et espérait que le jury serait clément avec Harry. Une fois reposée, elle prit appui sur ses coudes pour enlever ses palmes et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sur la rive, une personne la dévisagea, l'air sombre et les lèvres pincées.

\- Bonjour Severus, dit-elle en passant à sa hauteur d'un ton détaché, essorant ses cheveux d'une main.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? mugit-il en la regardant, ne sachant pas où poser ses yeux face à sa collègue en tenue de bain.

\- Oh ! Tu m'adresses à nouveau la parole ?

Amalia se retourna, le regard plein de défi.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Tu es allée dans le lac pour aider Potter, admets-le !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai pas eu à interférer ! Je supervisais simplement l'épreuve pour m'assurer de la sécurité des élèves. Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Et même si j'avais aidé Potter, en quoi cela te gêne ?

Au fond d'elle, Amalia savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu mais elle se concentra pour fermer son esprit et se détendre. J'ai fait ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Rogue était pris au dépourvu, il ne su quoi répondre et souffla de colère.

\- Si tu permets, je dois rentrer au château et me changer, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me voit dans cette tenue.

L'eau ruisselait sur son body, comme s'il était fait d'une peau imperméable. Elle rangea sa baguette et prit ses palmes à la main sans regarder Rogue qui fulminait. Les spectateurs poussèrent une acclamation de joie, les résultats venaient d'être annoncés. Amalia en profita pour rejoindre discrètement sa chambre, se sécher et attendre les héros sur le perron du château. Elle écouta avec gaieté et un étonnement feint, le récit enchanté des élèves de Gryffondor, les capes noires s'agitaient autour d'elle comme une nuée de papillons. Harry arriva couvert d'une épaisse serviette, entouré par Dumbledore et Hagrid, il était bien pâle et paraissait frigorifié. Son enseignante eut tout juste le temps de le féliciter avant qu'il ne soit conduit à l'infirmerie.

Karkaroff pour sa part pestait fermement contre les autres juges du concours pour avoir accordé des points au dernier candidat. Cet idiot avait stupidement pris au sérieux la mise en garde des sirènes, sauvant de peu la sœur de Fleur Delacour. Madame Maxime accompagnait les deux filles blondes vers le carrosse de l'école, elles étaient effondrées par les résultats et l'abandon de Fleur, se classant par la même occasion à la dernière place du concours. Krum paraissait indifférent à ce que son directeur lui disait, l'air toujours renfrogné, il marchait en regardant ses pieds. Karkaroff s'emporta alors dans un élan de rage et poussa son élève vers un coin du grand hall où il pensait ne pas être entendu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? siffla-t-il dans sa barbe, il tortillait son bouc nerveusement.

\- Rrrrrien,…

\- Ne me mentez pas Viktor !

\- J'ai eu un problèmeee avec ma métamorrphose et quelqu'un m'a aidé…

\- Qui ?!

\- Le prrrrrofesseur d'Histoire de Poudlarrrd.

\- Amalia Richards ? Karkaroff étouffa son exclamation, son expression passa de la colère à l'avidité.

Krum acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie réussi à la convaincre de s'allier à nous…

Un bruit les fit sursauter, quelqu'un approchait ou avait entendu leur échange. Le slave conduisit son élève vers l'entrée du château pour rejoindre leur bateau, sous l'averse qui venait de percer au-dessus du parc.

oOo

Les émotions de cette épreuve passées, Amalia s'installa dans la salle de lecture des professeurs au sein de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince la toisa étrangement lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau et la salua mais comme la vieille femme avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à terroriser les élèves et à témoigner peu d'intérêt aux usagers de son domaine, cela ne retint pas plus l'attention de l'enseignante. Elle reprit sa précédente lecture sur son étagère. Malgré la simplicité du texte, elle n'arrivait pas à imprimer les mots qu'elle lisait et relisait en silence. Son esprit était ailleurs, elle pensait aux paroles de Dumbledore au sujet de son père, son regard perdu balayait le paysage au-delà des carreaux de la fenêtre. Des chouettes passaient régulièrement au loin néanmoins elles auraient pu s'agiter dans un ballet aérien chorégraphié devant elle, Amalia réfléchissait et ne s'y attarda pas.

Avec tous les objets interdits que sa famille avait accumulé à travers les siècles, il devait bien y en avoir un qui lui permette de rentrer en contact avec son père… Un bruit de cliquetis métallique la sortie de ses rêveries, _clic clic clic !_ Levant les yeux, Amalia identifia la source de ce curieux phénomène parmi les rayons. Elle eut l'impression que ce bruit n'agaçait aucun des autres occupants de la bibliothèque, comme si elle était la seule à le percevoir. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la réserve, la porte en fer forgée s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'eut besoin d'y toucher. _Clic, clic, clic !_ Le son venait du fond, dans les ouvrages les plus prohibés. Tout en haut d'une étagère, un gros volume vibrait à son approche, Amalia sortit sa baguette et prononça « _Accio livre_ » en se concentrant sur celui qu'elle voyait bouger.

Le grimoire glissa silencieusement vers sa main et atterrit sans encombre. La sorcière n'osa le ramener vers la salle de lecture, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, la réserve était vide. Amalia s'installa près d'une alcôve qui devait abriter une fenêtre mais les énormes piles de livres obstruaient le jour.

\- « _Lumos !_ »

Une pâle lueur verte sortie de sa baguette et refléta une lumière fantomatique sur la couverture en cuir, aucun mot n'indiquait la nature de son contenu. Le bruit métallique était provoqué par le fermoir qui s'ouvrait et se fermait comme la gueule d'un animal sauvage. Sans en saisir la raison, Amalia prononça d'une voix ferme :

\- « _Soumets-toi !_ »

Et le livre s'ouvrit au sommaire. Le contenu n'était pas organisé par thème ou par chapitre, il y avait juste une liste de titres traitant de magie noire et de pratiques autour des morts. La lueur de la baguette enveloppa les pages et la sensation étrange que sa lectrice avait déjà ressentie dans la salle de lecture, s'en dégagea. Elle posa son instrument sur une pile de livres à la hauteur de ses yeux pour s'éclairer et tendit les deux mains ouvertes au-dessus du grimoire. Soudain, comme si un vent froid s'était engouffré dans les rayons, les pages se tournèrent à toute vitesse pour s'arrêter à la section « _Contacter les défunts_ ».

Abasourdie par ce qu'elle lisait, Amalia vérifia aux alentours qu'aucune autre personne n'avait pu provoquer ce phénomène, ses mains semblaient normales dans la pâle clarté verte de sa baguette. Elle hésita pourtant un moment avant de toucher le parchemin du grimoire, de peur peut-être que les pages se remettent à tourner à toute vitesse. Après une longue inspiration, elle consulta le texte.

 _La capacité à entrer en contact avec les défunts dépend de la nature du sorcier qui pratique le sortilège. S'il est baigné de mauvaise intention, son sort s'orientera vers des personnes mortes de façon violente. Si au contraire, il a le cœur en paix, son esprit pourra uniquement s'adresser aux défunts nous ayant quitté sereinement._

 _Plus le sortilège est pratiqué, plus il est facile au chaman de rentrer en contact avec les morts, cependant il est toujours nécessaire qu'un support de la sphère matérielle serve de lien entre les vivants et les morts : un miroir, une bassine d'eau, un portrait vide…_

 _La formule à prononcer est « In memoriam »_

Le portail de la réserve grinça et des pas s'approchèrent d'Amalia, elle replia brusquement son ouvrage et le tendit vers l'étagère du haut où il s'envola en silence pour reprendre sa place initiale. En émergeant du rayon où elle s'était abrité, elle croisa Madame Pince qui ramenait des livres empruntés, des septièmes années attendaient sagement qu'elle revienne les bras chargés d'autres manuscrits. Le professeur les salua avant de sortir de la bibliothèque pour gravir les marches qui la séparaient de sa chambre. Dans son appartement, Amalia s'assit enfin sur son lit et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Comment savoir si ses intentions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises ? Puisqu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec son père pour retrouver un objet ensorcelé qui à ne pas en douter, permettrait à un mage noir de devenir encore plus puissant…

Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir fixé au mur, derrière elle se dessinait les contours de sa baignoire aux pattes de lion et la fenêtre par laquelle elle distinguait le ballet des chouettes qu'elle avait déjà perçu dans la bibliothèque. Perdue dans ses pensées, la formule du sortilège « _In memoriam_ » flotta devant ses yeux puis une silhouette familière apparut dans le cadre du miroir.

\- Papa !

Elle sursauta. L'homme aux cheveux argent et au visage ridé lui sourit, un éclat de fierté brillait dans ses pupilles.

\- _Mon Astre_ , quel plaisir de te revoir !

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Le vieux sorcier regarda le cadre dans lequel il était enfermé et répondit.

\- Je crois que tu as découvert comment parler aux morts et à en juger par ma présence, tes intentions sont louables…

\- Oh, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à te dire...

Amalia fondit en larmes, ses joues étaient sillonnées de deux rivières salées et sa vision se troubla. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses yeux et s'approcha du miroir.

\- Le temps presse, tu n'arriveras pas à maintenir le lien très longtemps alors vas à l'essentiel.

\- D'accord… Alors, hum, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être professeur à Poudlard après ton décès et…

\- L'essentiel ma chérie, je le sais déjà, je te surveille.

Le mage se tenait droit dans son cadre, l'air bienveillant.

\- C'est Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de l'école Durmstrang. Il est là pour le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ et il pense que j'ai un objet qui contiendrait tous tes pouvoirs. Severus Rogue m'a dit que…

\- Rogue est aussi là ? interrompit son père.

\- Pourquoi cela t'étonne ? s'inquiéta Amalia

\- Non, pour rien…

Un sourire énigmatique s'esquissa sur son visage. La jeune femme hésita mais reprit.

\- Il m'a dit que Karkaroff voulait s'en emparer pour mettre la main sur la puissance que tu avais dû abandonner après ta reddition…

Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de dissimuler son trouble.

\- Amalia, je sais que cette situation te perturbe mais lorsque j'ai quitté les rangs des Mangemorts, je savais que le prix de ma rédemption serait élevé. Mon seul souci était que ni ta mère, ni toi n'en subissiez les conséquences. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu la protéger mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui renferme les ombres de mon passé. Ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux le défaire et rien n'aurait pu compenser les atrocités que j'ai commis. Abandonner ce que j'avais acquis pendant toute une vie n'était rien pour assurer ta sécurité. Karkaroff cherche quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Cependant, le Ministère avait peur qu'en conservant mes pouvoirs, je ou te retourne contre eux...

\- Quoi ? Amalia s'exclama, incrédule.

\- Quand tu es née, mon existence a radicalement changé. Tout ce que ta mère me racontait sur l'amour a pris vie pour moi lorsque je t'ai eu dans mes bras la première fois. J'espérais ne rien t'avoir transmis de néfaste mais plus tu grandissais et plus tes pouvoirs se développaient. Cela a commencé avec tous les objets noirs que nous possédions et que tu attirais... Puis d'autres dons se sont rapidement manifestés. Dans l'espoir fou de te guider vers la Lumière, je les ai bridés. Quand j'ai trahis Voldemort, le Ministère n'a pas voulu croire que je l'avais réellement fait. Ils craignaient qu'à nous deux et une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombé, nous prenions sa relève. Pour les rassurer, j'ai accepté d'abandonner mes pouvoirs et de vivre reclus dans notre maison, j'ai caché ton potentiel. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant ce choix car tu aurais été en danger. Mon décès a malheureusement aussi libéré tes pouvoirs sans que je n'aie eu l'occasion de te guider pour les maîtriser. La distance depuis la mort de ta mère a joué contre nous…

La jeune femme ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, l'énergie qu'elle sentait bouillir en elle depuis l'été dernier venait de là. Cette sensation familière n'était pas liée à un objet particulier ou au château mais bien de sa propre force. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle releva la tête vers son père. Tant d'années et de temps perdus qui ne pourront jamais être rattrapés parce qu'elle le tenait en partie responsable du décès de sa mère.

\- Papa, je suis si…

\- Ne dis rien, la connexion ne va pas tarder à se rompre. Tu dois savoir que tes pouvoirs vont se développer, n'hésites pas à te tourner vers Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire…

Brusquement, la voix du vieux mage se perdit dans le silence de la chambre, Amalia resta à regarder son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle remarqua alors à quel point les traits de son visage rappelaient ceux de son père et deux perles dévalèrent ses joues.

oOo

Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle était animée par des discussions autour des exploits des deux champions de Poudlard plus tôt dans la journée, la bravoure de Harry Potter était le plus souvent soulignée au grand désarroi de Fleur Delacour qui avait l'air morose et triturait son plat de ratatouille sans le manger. A la table de Gryffondor, les élèves passaient derrière leur challenger pour lui donner une tape dans le dos en signe d'encouragement, même les élèves de BeauxBâtons lui lançaient régulièrement des marques témoignant de leur admiration et reconnaissance. En voyant la petite mine d'Amalia, Hagrid lui proposa de continuer la soirée dans sa cabane avec un bon whisky Pur Feu.

Le chemin sinueux à travers la pelouse du parc n'était pas éclairé et les nuages couvraient la lune. Heureusement au loin, de la lumière filtrait par les fenêtres de la cabane du garde-chasse et donnait une direction à suivre. Crockdur les accueillit en aboyant de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Allons, allons, calme-toi espèce de grosse brute !

Hagrid saisit la poignée et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit à la volée, poussée par le molosse trop heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

\- Dis-moi Hagrid, ne préférerais-tu pas marcher un peu ? Crockdur ne serait pas contre une petite promenade, non ?

\- Tu as raison mais c'est toi qui le promène, il ne m'écoute jamais ! Attends moi quand même, je vais chercher sa laisse et autre chose…

Amalia s'installa sur le banc devant la maisonnette, elle contempla la pelouse du parc face au château. Le chien avait posé sa grosse tête sur ses genoux en quête de caresses et ses babines laissaient de longues traînées de bave souiller sa cape. Le demi-géant réapparut avec une gourde à la main.

\- Ça y est ! Allons-y ! déclama-t-il d'un geste victorieux.

La température s'était radoucie et la neige avait fondu depuis quelques semaines, la descente vers le lac se passa en silence. Crockdur essayait par moment de tirer sur sa laisse mais Amalia le tenait fermement et l'animal finit par marcher au pas. Sous le regard admiratif de Hagrid, elle posa même la corde sur le dos de Crockdur qui trottinait gaiement à côté d'eux sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus retenu. Une fois près de l'eau, ils s'assirent sous un grand chêne et le garde-chasse déboucha sa gourde avant de la tendre à Amalia. Elle en but une gorgée sans se douter que le liquide ambré allait lui brûler aussi fort la bouche et la gorge. Elle sentit chaque centimètre que parcourut la boisson en elle, l'inondant d'une douce chaleur.

\- Hum, il est costaud !

\- Oui, c'est Madame Rosmerta qui me l'a donné. Un vrai bon Whisky Pur Feu de quinze ans d'âge ! s'exclama Hagrid en prenant une longue rasade. Celui là désinfecte là où il passe !

\- Je te le confirme…

Des larmes et un picotement au nez accompagnèrent sa seconde lampée. Ils restèrent ensuite à observer dans le calme de la nuit, la surface lisse du lac. Par moment des canards se posaient doucement sur l'eau noire avant de s'envoler dans un tumulte de plumes. Le garde-chasse rompit le silence.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te demander comment ça allait depuis le décès de ton père…

\- Avec le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ , tu as été bien occupé et puis ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Dumbledore m'a donné une occupation…

Le professeur d'Histoire avala une gorgée et une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ça a un rapport avec l'explosion de citrouille du premier semestre ?

\- Oui on peut le dire !

Les deux comparses se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

\- Cette potion était une catastrophe, j'ai retrouvé de la citrouille dans mes cheveux pendant des jours ! Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment cela se passe avec Madame Maxime ? On dirait que vous vous évitez !

\- Ah oui… répondit Hagrid d'un ton devenu sec. Nous n'avons pas la même échelle de valeur vois-tu. Elle prétend ne pas avoir de sang de géant mais on ne me la fait pas à moi ! il pointa son gros doigt en l'air d'un geste énergique.

\- Attends, tu ne lui as quand même pas posé la question directement…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Au bal de Noël, nous étions tous les deux seuls dans le jardin quand elle a farouchement nié avoir des ascendants géants ! Me mentir, à moi ! tu te rends compte ?

\- Hagrid, il y a des choses qu'on ne demande jamais à une femme, encore moins à une française ! Son poids, son âge, sa taille ou encore ses origines surtout si tu soupçonnes qu'il y a des géants dans sa famille. Il y a des sujets tabous autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, effarée par le manque de tact de son ami.

\- Ah oui ? Il regarda distraitement ses gros doigts, Crockdur lui donnait des coups de tête pour recevoir une caresse.

\- Oui, tu devrais lui présenter des excuses…

\- Ah non ! Pas question ! Je ne peux pas fréquenter une femme ne soit pas fière de ses origines ! Surtout si elle les partage avec moi ! Si elle a honte d'être géante, elle aura honte de moi !

Il leva un index inquisiteur et semblait indigné.

\- Si tu veux Hagrid, si tu veux…

Amalia reprit encore du whisky, habituée au feu qu'il provoquait et espérait avoir oublié le lendemain tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Pérovskia


	20. Chapitre 20 - Pérovskia

**Chapitre 20 - Pérovskia**

Depuis la seconde épreuve, l'atmosphère était plus détendue dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Les cinquièmes années révisaient leurs B.U.S.E. et ne prêtaient que peu d'attention aux pitreries des autres élèves. Amalia continuait de les surveiller d'un œil bien qu'elle n'ait plus la responsabilité de la maison. Ce temps libre lui permettait de faire un peu de musique et de continuer de son côté, l'élaboration des nouvelles potions. Globalement, elle n'avait aucun mal à les préparer ni à se procurer les éléments qui entraient dans leur composition, seule un philtre s'était avéré plus difficile. Elle passa de nombreuses heures à régler la température sous le chaudron, tentant de mélanger dans un sens puis dans l'autre le liquide, essayant différentes herbes et poudres. Amalia sentit sa patience la perdre mais en modifiant les ingrédients, elle avait réussi à achever son travail.

Un vendredi soir, elle ratura enfin le dernier chapitre qu'elle devait avancer seule, soupirant de soulagement. Pourtant, cela annonçait son retour dans les cachots et elle redoutait de plus en plus le moment où elle devrait affronter Rogue. Un bruit sec la tira de ses pensées. Sur le bord de la fenêtre, un adorable oiseau gris attendait, grelottant de froid sous la pluie battante. Amalia lui ouvrit et l'emmitoufla dans un linge propre, c'était une très petite chouette qui ébouriffa ses plumes et hulula de bonheur quand elle sentit le contact tiède du tissu. La jeune femme la garda contre elle d'un bras et prit le courrier qui était attaché à ses pattes. C'était une enveloppe classique cachetée de cire rouge qui contenait un parchemin vierge. Avec un coup de baguette, Amalia découvrit le message.

 _Petite sœur,_

 _Merci de prendre soin de mon nouveau compagnon de fortune, bien que maladroit, il sait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et attendra ta réponse._

Elle regarda un peu étonnée, cette version réduite de chouette qui s'endormait dans ses bras.

 _Harry m'a parlé de la seconde tâche, je suis soulagé que tout se soit passé sans trop de complications. Il va se détendre un peu avant la dernière épreuve, veuille-bien sur lui de ma part._

 _J'ai pu le voir le week-end dernier. Je suis tout près mais il m'est encore compliqué de pouvoir te dire où, ta cheminée est surveillée._

 _As-tu trouvé ce que Karkaroff mijotait ? Penses-tu que c'est lui qui ait mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe ?_

 _Dans l'attente de tes nouvelles, je t'embrasse._

 _S._

La sorcière posa délicatement l'oiseau sur son lit et s'approcha de son bureau. Elle prit un encrier vert cette fois-ci et débuta sa rédaction. A chaque mot couché sur le papier, les lettres s'inversaient pour former une nouvelle phrase beaucoup plus banale.

 _Patmol,_

 _Merci pour ton message. L'oiseau dort profondément cette course sous ce temps l'a épuisé, ce qui me rappelle que malheureusement, tu dois subir les mêmes conditions de vie…_

 _Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas que Karkaroff ait eu un intérêt à mettre le nom de Harry dans la Coupe, je ne sais pas encore qui l'a fait pourtant plus les jours passent, plus les suspects sur ma liste deviennent de moins en moins probables. Je suis étonnée que Maugrey n'ait pas encore emprisonné quelqu'un. J'avais le souvenir d'une personne plus alerte et sûre de ses intuitions lorsque mon père en parlait. En tout cas les élèves sont ravis de l'avoir en cours, espérons qu'il reste celui-ci !_

 _La seconde épreuve fut un peu rude, heureusement Harry s'est illustré une fois de plus par son grand cœur. La tâche m'a également donné l'occasion de me rapprocher de quelqu'un qui en savait beaucoup sur l'héritage de mon père. Cependant, je pense qu'il se trompe sur sa nature. Si je le retrouve, cela me permettra de protéger un peu mieux Harry._

 _Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

 _Amalia_

 _PS : Je te joins des pâtes de fruits maison, j'espère qu'elles arriveront avec ton nouvel ami !_

En posant sa plume, elle réfléchit à toutes les péripéties improbables qui se tramaient au château cette année. Les événements ne pouvaient avoir comme origine une simple coïncidence mais pour le moment, aucun lien évident n'apparaissait et elle ne pouvait en parler avec Dumbledore déjà bien occupé par le tournoi. La petite chouette se réveillait enfin, s'étirant en baillant et s'envola dans la pièce avant de se poser maladroitement sur le bureau. Elle fit tomber un ouvrage en voulant prendre place près d'Amalia. Le livre s'ouvrit sur la tranche, une citation se détacha du reste du texte.

« _Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis_ » [1]. Amalia sourit en y voyant un signe et prépara un paquet qu'elle remit avec sa lettre à la chouette. Elle la déposa dans la volière afin qu'elle puisse prendre son envol une fois l'averse passée. L'enseignante descendit ensuite vers les cachots avec sa liste de potions revisitées et un petit sac en velours bleu mais elle trouva la salle de potions vide. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme s'approcha de la porte dérobée cachée par une tapisserie et toqua contre le bois. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et personne ne répondit. Amalia entra quand même et découvrit la geôle de Rogue.

C'était une petite pièce sombre en long dont l'éclairage provenait de la cheminée, des bougies et d'un puits de lumière verte le long de la muraille du château alimenté par le clair de lune. Elle semblait exiguë car des armoires massives en bois d'ébène meublaient tous les murs, laissant tout juste la place pour un passage vers une salle d'eau, un lit simple et un secrétaire surmonté d'une étagère où s'alignaient des bocaux et des fioles noirâtres. Par-dessous la porte, l'air froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Assit devant son bureau, le maître de potions ne se retourna pas et continua de gratter un parchemin. Amalia s'approcha alors et posa en main sur son épaule pendant que la seconde lui présentait la liste des chapitres dont elle avait la charge, chaque titre était soigneusement barré d'un trait droit et fin.

\- Félicitations, tu es venue pour te vanter ? grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur tout en écrivant.

\- Tu aurais pu t'arrêter à « _félicitations_ » !

Elle tendit à présent la bourse de velours, un brin couleur lavande en dépassait.

\- Du pérovskia ?

Cette fois-ci, il arrêta son travail et se saisit de la plante.

\- Une chance que Karkaroff en ait pris un plant en prévision des fractures qu'aurait pu se faire son champion…

Amalia recula de quelques pas vers la cheminée, elle croisa les bras en attendant sa réaction.

\- Je t'avais mise en garde contre Karkaroff mais tu y es quand même allée ? Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il te la donne sans poser de question ?

La colère grondait dans sa voix.

\- Il n'avait aucun prétexte pour s'en prendre à moi et toutes les raisons de me rendre service.

Son expression était fermée. Minauder devant le directeur slave lui avait coûté cher, elle espérait un peu plus de reconnaissance. Le visage de Rogue s'éclaircit en regardant la bourse bleue.

\- Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as aidé Krum dans l'épreuve du lac ! dit-il triomphant, ravi d'avoir percé son secret.

\- Une fois de plus, je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion.

Elle feignit une moue boudeuse.

\- J'ai entendu Krum avouer à Karkaroff que tu étais intervenue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais assisté un candidat adverse au lieu de signaler son abandon. Après cela, il était difficile pour Karkaroff de te refuser la plante. La question est : Comment savais-tu qu'il en possédait ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'étais imaginé qu'il n'avait pas moins de quarante cinq opales magnifiques dans son bureau ? Et certaines d'une taille extraordinaire ! Il m'a retenue une heure dans l'espoir de me faire dire ce que mon père m'avait légué. Il a été déçu en découvrant qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans la longue liste d'objets communs que m'avait remis le notaire… Cela n'a pas été une soirée perdue pour autant, j'ai pu aussi admirer sa collection personnelle de potions. Heureusement que le Ministère n'a pas autorité sur son bateau, ils saisiraient de belles antiquités interdites.

Amalia promenait ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, elle se pencha vers Rogue et ajouta.

\- Tu me dois des excuses !

\- Certainement pas ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Tu m'as jetée dans les bras de cet être abject et libidineux dès que tu en as eu l'occasion !

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu as des admirateurs peu reluisants, ricana le sorcier en reprenant sa plume.

\- Tu aurais dû te méfier ! Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance, ses propos se sont reportés sur toi…

A ces mots, Rogue se figea, après un long silence, il reprit la parole.

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit d'intéressant ?

\- Je saisis un peu mieux les raisons poussant ceci à se trouver dans la bibliothèque des professeurs.

Elle sortit un livre à la couverture noire et mauve, le titre indiquait « _Les célèbres mages noirs du XXème siècle_ ».

\- Comment as-tu… Tu as fouillé mon étagère ?!

\- Tu devrais savoir que ces choses là m'appellent, tout ce qui attrait à la magie noire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser, les objets viennent à moi, comme pour me signaler leur présence et que je m'intéresse à eux. J'ai découvert le double fond il y a quelques temps déjà et j'y jetais un œil régulièrement mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi tu avais marqué le chapitre sur ma famille…

\- Karkaroff s'intéressait à toi, je n'ai fait que vérifier les rumeurs et les informations que Drago Malefoy avait eu. En bloquant le livre sur mon étagère, aucun élève ne pouvait y avoir accès après cet incident.

Rogue plongea la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre avant de reprendre la lecture de son parchemin.

\- Seulement tu m'as caché que Karkaroff était un Mangemort – cela, je n'ai pas eu de mal à le deviner – mais en plus tu m'as menti en ne me disant pas que tu l'étais aussi !

La voix de la jeune femme avait changé de ton, elle était blessée du mensonge par omission de son collègue. De quelle autre mauvaise surprise pouvait-elle être en droit d'attendre à présent ?

\- L'était ! Je l'étais ! s'emporta-t-il avant de lui faire face.

\- Et comment dois-je le prendre ? Tu me dis que Karkaroff tourne autour de moi pour un objet magique dont j'aurais hérité et qui contient les vestiges de l'immense pouvoir de mon père. Je doute qu'il s'y soit passionné pour gagner en puissance ! Si Karkaroff s'y intéressait, c'est que les Mangemorts veulent aussi mettre la main dessus !

\- Non ! objecta-t-il d'un ton ferme. Karkaroff le voulait pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce que tu as entendu en début d'année… Sa marque… Tu sais ce que cela signifie. La marque des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus nette, il a commencé à prendre peur et vers Noël, il a compris que ça n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. En récupérant cet objet, il pensait pouvoir être assez puissant pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'inquiète pas de ses infidélités passées.

Rogue se massait l'avant bras d'un geste machinal.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demanda Amalia d'une une voix calme.

\- Parce que tu aurais pu penser que cet objet m'intéressait pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Et je t'aurais répondu qu'il n'existe pas car mon père a réellement abandonné ses pouvoirs.

Elle soupira. Le maître de potions la dévisagea, navré des longues semaines de silence. Sa compagnie lui avait manqué tout comme les soirées de travail animées par ses éclats de rire et leurs discussions sur les lectures qu'ils avaient aimé. Mais il ne souffla mot par fierté.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

Amalia se détendit et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Elle regardait ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux, son regard s'assombrit.

\- Ce que je vais te révéler doit rester entre nous, tu ne le liras dans aucun livre.

Le maître de potions la fixa, il hocha la tête et prit place à sa gauche.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, je devais avoir à peu près douze ans, mon père a de nombreuses fois remis en cause le combat qu'il menait avec Voldemort _._ Après toute une vie rongée par la magie noire, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer ma mère et je suis née rapidement après leur mariage. Il était fou de joie et sa vision du monde prit un peu plus de couleurs.

La sorcière marqua une pause, ses mots lui faisaient monter des émotions dans la gorge.

\- Bref, Voldemort doutait de plus en plus et il l'a mis à l'épreuve. Heureusement que mon père s'en est toujours sorti mais il sentait que le vent allait tourner alors il nous a mises en sécurité. Après quelques tractations restées secrètes, quand j'y pense, c'est un vrai miracle, j'ai pu m'échapper une nuit avec ma mère vers la France dans sa famille. J'ai repris ma scolarité en cinquième année à BeauxBâtons et mon père est resté à Londres. Notre fuite a été découverte et cela a marqué le glas de sa coopération avec le monde des ténèbres. Mon père s'est clairement opposé à Voldemort et s'est rapproché de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Six mois plus tard, tout était terminé mais nous ne sommes pas rentrées pour autant. Mon père a négocié avec le Ministère qui estimait qu'il aurait dû se retourner plus tôt contre Voldemort. Il a été contraint d'abandonner ses pouvoirs et de vivre enfermé chez nous.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-il douté si soudainement ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Quand je suis née, sa vie a pris des couleurs mais à son grand malheur, j'ai très vite montré des talents précoces pour la magie noire. Papa a pris peur, il ne voulait pas que sa petite fille termine sa vie comme lui.

\- Quel est le lien avec ce que Karkaroff cherchait ? osa Rogue, un brin perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu m'as dit que les rumeurs prétendaient que mon père avait enfermé ses pouvoirs dans un objet pour me le transmettre et qu'à son contact, je reprendrais le flambeau. Tu comprends maintenant qu'il n'a jamais été envisageable pour lui de me léguer quelque chose d'aussi néfaste, il en avait terminé avec la magie noire. En réalité, il a limité mes pouvoirs bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard et a abandonné les siens en signe de bonne volonté. Mon père avait trop peur qu'un partisan de Voldemortpuisse s'en prendre à sa famille pour récupérer son héritage maudit. Depuis son décès, mes pouvoirs remontent. Ils sortent d'une manière brutale et j'ai beaucoup de mal à les contrôler, tu as pu t'en rendre compte en début d'année…

Rogue leva les yeux vers le plafond du cachot et resta à fixer un point imaginaire.

\- Peu à peu, de nouveaux _talents_ apparaissent dont récemment, celui de parler aux morts lorsque je suis en proie aux doutes.

\- Quoi ? Tu es nécromancienne ? s'exclama le Serpentard en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Pas encore, je dirais plutôt chamane. Je dois pouvoir parler aux personnes décédées de mort naturelle, pas à ceux qui l'ont été de façon violente. Ainsi, j'ai pu échanger avec mon père sur Karkaroff. Il m'a aussi prévenue que je risquai de développer un don pour animer des corps, d'en faire des Inferi...

Son voisin l'observait avant de soupirer :

\- Dans quelle matière n'excelles-tu pas ?

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, mon père mettait un point d'honneur à me faire travailler. Et si tu parles des compétences de mage noir, il y en a encore beaucoup qui m'échappent dont le Fourchelangue ou la Legilimancie. Au grand dam de mon père je n'ai jamais vraiment su canaliser mon esprit. Tu aurais certainement milles choses à m'enseigner à ce sujet…

Soudain, une détonation suivit de peu par un bruit de verre résonna dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Après un moment de flottement à se regarder, Rogue sortit en courant et Amalia lui emboîta le pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'époumona-t-elle en courant.

\- Cela vient de ma réserve personnelle, quelqu'un me vole des ingrédients depuis le début de l'année !

Malencontreusement en arrivant devant le placard ouvert, il n'y avait plus que des bris de verre au sol et un bocal contenant un fœtus de rat renversé.

\- Sais-tu ce que l'on t'a pris ? s'enquit Amalia en voyant la porte qui n'avait pas été fracturée.

\- Oui, encore les mêmes ingrédients : peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, chrysopes, corne de bicorne…

\- Avec le sisymbre qui a été cueillit dans la Forêt Interdite, se sont tous les éléments pour faire une potion de …

\- Polynectar ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, reprit la sorcière. Si des élèves s'amusaient à en faire depuis un certain temps, nous nous en serions rendu compte. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une personne expérimentée pour réussir à rentrer ici et ne pas craindre de se faire attraper pour revenir !

Sans plus attendre, ils montèrent les marches deux à deux comme lors de leur fuite dans les couloirs du château avec McGonagall sur leurs traces. Le directeur sortait de son bureau quand ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant la gargouille.

\- Il faut absolument que l'on te parle ! lança le professeur d'Histoire à l'autre bout du corridor.

Une fois dans le bureau, le directeur les pria de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils prévus pour les invités mais ils n'étaient pas capables de se tenir tranquilles.

\- Je vous écoute.

Dumbledore avait une voix paisible, son regard allait de l'un à l'autre de ses professeurs.

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle effraction dans ma réserve personnelle ce soir, débuta Rogue.

\- Pourtant, vous m'aviez affirmé que la sécurité avait été renforcée après le dernier vol.

\- C'était le cas !

Il se pinça les lèvres, vexé par la remarque ce qui n'empêcha pas Dumbledore d'insister.

\- Pourtant, les mêmes ingrédients ont été volés.

\- Ce qui s'ajoute au sisymbre prit dans la Forêt Interdite. Albus, nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que quelqu'un fabrique du Polynectar en douce…

Amalia avait l'air inquiète, ce qui suivit ne la rassura pas.

\- Et qui pourrait bien avoir intérêt à en faire d'après toi ? N'accuse pas Mr. Potter et ses amis comme semble le penser Severus !

Ce dernier toisa Dumbledore d'un air indigné.

\- Non pas eux, mais je pense qu'il y a effectivement un lien avec Harry.

Rogue était étonné d'entendre la jeune femme appeler un élève par son prénom.

\- Il me semble évident que la personne qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe a intérêt à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre afin de ne pas attirer nos soupçons. La seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore pu mettre la main sur cette imminence grise, est certainement parce qu'elle se cache sous une apparence trompeuse.

\- Malheureusement, sans preuve il est difficile d'accuser qui que ce soit. Restons prudents et surveillons chaque comportement suspect.

Dumbledore posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de l'enseignante, navré de ne pouvoir faire avancer son hypothèse.

\- Je vais redescendre pour refermer la réserve et tenter de trouver une solution…

\- Merci Severus. Dumbledore se tourna vers Amalia. Est-ce que tu pourrais nourrir Fumseck s'il te plaît ? Je dois mettre une pensée de côté…

Le vieil homme se pencha vers la Pensine enfermée dans un placard de son bureau alors que son invitée s'occupait de l'oiseau de feu qui attendait avec impatience que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il tendit le cou pour quémander une caresse et se frotter contre la main de la jeune femme. Des voix s'élevèrent du couloir, quelqu'un parlait fort et Dumbledore releva sa tête de la bassine en pierre pour se diriger vers l'entrée de son bureau. En bas des escaliers, Harry et Rogue avaient une discussion animée, l'élève criait à présent. Le directeur s'engouffra derrière la gargouille, Amalia derrière lui. Harry était effaré, hors d'haleine et très agité, il sauta sur Dumbledore avant que ce dernier n'ait pu le questionner.

\- Professeur ! Mr. Croupton est ici, dans la forêt, il veut vous parler mais son état…

L'élève ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, le directeur le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du château, lui demandant de le conduire au visiteur. Rogue et Amalia restèrent dans le couloir seuls, lui fulminait de voir Harry obtenir ce qu'il voulait et resta les poings serrés. La jeune femme passa une main dans son dos et murmura.

\- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Maugrey, tu ne crois pas ?

Le maître de potions se tourna et son visage se détendit. L'air grave, il acquiesça et prit le chemin de la salle des professeurs. La sorcière se précipita à son tour vers sa chambre pour récupérer sa cape et dévala les marches vers la pelouse du parc. Des cris provenaient de l'orée du bois et deux masses sombres se débattaient. Elle courut aussi vite que possible vers elles.

C'était Hagrid et Karkaroff qui en étaient venus aux mains, Dumbledore intima au demi-géant de lâcher son homologue ce qu'il fit avec regret. La situation était tendue et l'arrivée d'Amalia donna l'occasion au directeur slave de se ressaisir. Il partit vers sont navire l'air outré. Krum, légèrement étourdi, le suivit pendant que Hagrid, en colère et révolté, pesta :

\- Je ferai peut-être mieux de rester ici…

\- Non Hagrid, raccompagnez Mr. Potter. Amalia sera avec moi, si cela te convient bien sûr ?

La barbe argentée du vieil homme flotta au vent lorsqu'il se tourna vers le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Euh, oui bien entendu, répondit-elle en ne saisissant pas tous les enjeux de la scène qu'elle avait interrompu. Vas-y Hagrid, je reste ici.

Une fois l'élève et le garde-chasse partis, Dumbledore fixa Amalia d'un air ténébreux.

\- Sois attentive car le temps nous manque. Il y a dans la forêt Barty Croupton qui déambule et semble sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de Confusion, Viktor Krum en a fait les frais. Il est primordial que nous l'arrêtions avant qu'il n'agresse une autre personne.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours attentive.

\- Si tu rencontres la moindre difficulté, pars en courant. Prends Crockdur avec toi, Maugrey est déjà à sa recherche. Si tu vois Croupton, envoie des étincelles rouges, si tu as un problème fais-en des vertes. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait entendre ?

\- Oui Albus, je ne jouerai pas à l'héroïne…

Amalia sortit sa baguette et d'un geste sec, fit apparaître des lucioles qui l'entourèrent d'une lueur bleutée. La forêt était calme, beaucoup trop calme et l'agitation qui s'était produite à l'orée du bois aurait dû susciter la curiosité d'êtres qui étaient étrangement absents. Quelque chose clochait et la sorcière n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Un chemin se dessinait clairement au milieu des fougères, elles avaient été écrasées récemment et la brume qui s'élevait du sol cachait à peine la base des buissons.

Elle marchait avec précaution, la baguette à la main et tendit une oreille en balayant du regard les arbres. Le froid de la nuit progressait sous sa cape et bientôt, la fatigue se fit sentir. En une heure, elle n'avait croisé ou entendu aucune personne, aucun animal et rien n'indiquait que Croupton se trouvait encore ici. Amalia fit demi-tour quand un craquement sourd raisonna à quelques mètres derrière elle. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir la source. Un éclair blanc la frappa à la tête, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et le noir l'engloutit.

oOo

\- Vous l'avez laissée y aller seule ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Croupton avait déjà mis KO Krum !

\- Nous ne savons pas si c'est lui qui a attaqué l'élève de Durmstrang et puis Amalia sait se défendre, elle a été surprise. Seule ou accompagnée, je doute que cela aurait changé grand-chose mis à part le nombre de blessés soignés par Madame Pomfresh !

Les voix lui parvenaient difficilement, comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur la pédale de soutien d'un piano, deux hommes se disputaient mais elle ne réussit pas à s'extraire du demi-sommeil qui la maintenait dans un voile de coton, Amalia replongea vers ses rêves.

oOo

A son réveil, une lumière agréable caressait son visage, la salle était tranquille et le silence n'était rompu que par le tintement des bouteilles en verre s'entrechoquant, l'infirmière rangeait les flacons dans une armoire à pharmacie et se retourna en entendant sa patiente bouger.

\- Ah, vous êtes consciente, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'étais dans la forêt et…

\- Oui, calmez-vous avant.

Le professeur se redressa dans son lit, elle était vêtue d'un pyjama de l'infirmerie, sa baguette était posée sur le chevet près du lit et ses vêtements soigneusement pliés attendaient sur une chaise.

\- Mr. Croupton s'en est pris à vous apparemment. C'est le professeur Maugrey qui vous a retrouvée inconsciente dans les bois, ils n'ont pas réussi à rattraper le fugitif.

Madame Pomfresh lui ausculta l'arrière du crâne avant de reprendre.

\- Si vous vous sentez en état de marcher, vous pouvez repartir.

\- Merci beaucoup…

La malade se massa la tête encore douloureuse, les battements de son cœur raisonnaient comme un tambour.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, l'aube se dépeignait dans le château par des touches orange et roses, traversant les vitraux et les fenêtres. Seuls les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs s'agitaient sur son passage, Amalia entra la première dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à table, la tête entre les mains. Des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle était encore consciente après son attaque mais elle ne parvenait à se rappeler clairement que l'odeur d'humus qui lui avait envahit les narines alors qu'elle était étendue sur le sol. Une main protectrice la tira de ses pensées, un vieil homme se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

\- Bien... C'est toi que j'ai entendu cette nuit ?

\- Oui, est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai des brides d'éléments mais rien de très net. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider hier soir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupable finira par réapparaître.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a à voir avec les événements de cette année ?

\- Certainement, bien que je doute qu'il en soit à l'origine.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, quelques élèves entraient en chuchotant, la forme immense du garde-chasse se dessina derrière eux.

\- Ah ! Amalia ! On m'a dit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ça va mieux ?

\- Tout va bien Hagrid, j'espérais que le moins de personne possible soit au courant de cet incident.

\- Si c'est un secret, tout Poudlard est au courant ! s'exclama le demi-géant en riant.

Dumbledore reprit sa place habituelle sur le trône doré, bientôt la pièce se remplit de conversations, les professeurs défilaient pour prendre des nouvelles d'Amalia. La jeune femme répondit poliment mais toute cette attention sur son aventure de la veille la mettait bien mal à l'aise. Heureusement, les discussions reprirent sur le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ et l'ultime tâche.

[1] Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les oraux


	21. Chapitre 21 – Les oraux

**Chapitre 21 – Les oraux**

Alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard préparaient avec inquiétude leurs examens de fin d'année, Harry était concentré sur sa dernière tâche. Il ne connaissait qu'une partie de celle-ci qui devait se dérouler dans l'immense labyrinthe, que Hagrid avait fait pousser à la place du terrain de Quidditch. Non sans une certaine appréhension, il accompagnait ses camarades à la bibliothèque pour consulter les livres de sortilèges de la réserve, le professeur McGonagall lui avait signé une autorisation particulière.

Pour leur part, les enseignants s'apprêtaient à faire passer les oraux pour les épreuves des A.S.P.I.C. aux septième années. Les jurys étaient composés des trois professeurs en poste ayant eu la meilleure note dans la matière concernée à leur propre épreuve d'A.S.P.I.C., en plus de l'enseignant en charge du cours. Ainsi, les élèves ne savaient qu'en arrivant dans la salle d'examen, qui seraient leurs examinateurs.

oOo

C'était au pas de course que McGonagall entra dans la salle des professeurs pour leur distribuer les emplois du temps des différentes épreuves. Maugrey était assis sur un des fauteuils tournés vers l'âtre vide de la cheminée, Flitwick et Amalia sur la grande table, Chourave installée sur le sofa, les autres enseignants attendaient debout. La directrice adjointe leur tendit à chacun un parchemin identique où un tableau récapitulait toutes les épreuves et leurs lieux ainsi que les horaires. Flitwick se mit en colère en voyant l'heure de l'examen de sortilèges et le fit savoir.

\- J'avais expressément spécifié que pour des raisons de sécurité, il ne fallait pas mettre l'examen de sortilèges après le repas ! Les élèves somnolent et ne sont pas concentrés ! couina-t-il à l'attention de sa collègue.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Filius ! se justifia McGonagall visiblement gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le mettre à la suite ?

\- Hum, c'est un peu embarrassant…

La sorcière lança un regard en biais vers Amalia, Flitwick suivit ses yeux et dévisagea la jeune femme.

\- C'est que Miss Richards participe à la fois à l'examen de Sortilèges, de Métamorphose, de Défense contre les forces du Mal, de Potions et à l'Histoire de la Magie évidemment.

\- Quoi ? l'exclamation était collective, tout le monde s'était tu et regardait Amalia.

\- Et encore, Histoire de la Magie c'est uniquement parce qu'elle l'enseigne, ajouta McGonagall confuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Gryffondor ? lança Maugrey depuis son fauteuil.

\- Le Choixpeau se pose encore cette question, soupira Amalia en reprenant sa rédaction sans se soucier de toutes ces prunelles qui l'observaient.

Elle ressentit l'émotion qui l'habitait lors de sa première année à Poudlard, au moment où elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition. La jeune fille cherchait du regard un visage familier à la table de Gryffondor, un beau jeune homme brun à l'air provocateur était assis de travers sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'on lui avait posé le Choixpeau sur la tête, elle avait retenu sa respiration, longuement négocié mentalement avec le vieux chapeau rapiécé, le suppliant de voir en elle le courage et la grandeur plutôt que l'ambition et l'héritage qu'elle portait au plus profond de son cœur.

\- Gryffondor ! hurla-t-il alors.

Elle crut s'évanouir en entendant sa réponse, une joie et un immense soulagement l'envahirent. Son père cacha mal sa déception mais sa mère était contente que sa fille ait gain de cause. Cependant, c'était bien dans les matières de prédilections des Serpentard qu'elle excellait.

Amalia fut sortie de ses rêveries par le bruit des chaises de ses collègues. Elle roula son parchemin et partit à son tour pour surveiller l'examen d'Histoire des premières années.

L'épreuve d'A.S.P.I.C. de sa matière ne se déroula que le mercredi après-midi. Les professeurs qui l'assistèrent étaient McGonagall, Vector et Binns. Le fantôme ravi d'avoir été convié à l'examen, se tenait droit comme un i sur sa chaise, la tête haute bien qu'il avait été difficile de le convaincre. Après des heures de bouderies, il avait accepté de venir. Amalia était assise au centre de la table et annonçait d'une voix claire et gaie le nom du premier élève à passer. L'étudiant rentrait d'un air mal assuré et scrutait, incrédule, ce jury improbable. Puis il s'avançait jusqu'à la table des professeurs et elle lui expliquait alors le déroulé de l'épreuve. Il devait piocher une carte Choco-grenouille dans une pile puis dire tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du personnage qui lui faisait signe dans le portrait sépia, avant de répondre à une série de questions sur le programme, posées par les membres du jury. Il était convenu qu'Amalia devait intervenir le moins possible lors de l'épreuve afin de ne pas influencer les candidats. Elle eut du mal à ne pas encourager du regard ceux qui doutaient, hésitaient ou cafouillaient. Généralement tout allait mieux une fois la carte Choco-grenouille révélée, l'étudiant souriait et se détendait en observant le recto de la carte où le descriptif avait été effacé. L'aspect enfantin du jeu en déstabilisa pourtant quelques uns pour qui l'examen était un passage essentiel dans leur future carrière. Ils y voyaient un piège et cherchaient s'il y avait une signification cachée dans la carte de leurs friandises préférées en donnant de petits coups de baguette magique. Amalia insistait alors, surveillée par un Binns réprobateur habitué à une forme plus conventionnelle d'examen. Elle les invitait à observer le personnage qui s'animait sur la carte et leur envoyait des encouragements appuyés.

La suite de l'épreuve était classique au grand soulagement des candidats les plus stressés. Certains avaient appréciés la première partie visant à la mettre à l'aise alors que d'autres estimaient l'initiative trop originale.

oOo

Le jeudi matin était réservé à l'oral de potions. Amalia passa dans le couloir devant les élèves de septième année qui attendaient en baillant, la mine fatiguée par une nuit de révision. Elle savait que pour beaucoup, la réussite à cette épreuve avec la note maximale était la condition pour devenir Auror. La tension se lisait sur leur visage. L'épreuve se déroulait dans la salle de classe des cachots, toutes les tables et les chaises avaient été repoussées contre les murs, il y avait juste une paillasse au milieu de la pièce face à la table des examinateurs.

En entrant dans la salle, elle découvrit le professeur Chourave assise tout à gauche, le nez dans un livre de botanique. Il y avait une place libre et Rogue qui fixait d'un regard noir la porte par laquelle elle venait de rentrer. La quatrième place était vide. Elle salua ses collègues et se rapprocha doucement de la table des professeurs.

\- Où souhaites-tu que je m'installe ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du maître de potions mais il ne répondit pas et pointa simplement sa baguette vers la chaise vide à sa droite, entre Chourave et lui.

Elle était placée pile dans l'alignement de la porte et soupçonnait le Serpentard de l'avoir mise là pour déstabiliser les candidats à leur arrivée, surpris par la présence de leur professeur d'Histoire. Chourave notait frénétiquement des questions sur son parchemin en vue de son examen l'après-midi, sans se soucier de ses collègues. Elle s'était plainte à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas de la veille de ne pas avoir de temps pour préparer l'oral de sa matière car elle avait dû aider Hagrid. Le labyrinthe pour la tâche finale leur avait causé des sueurs froides, un puceron avait rongé près d'un tiers des plants d'if et heureusement le professeur Chourave réussit à l'éradiquer au prix de nombreux efforts.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fixes ainsi ? osa-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence.

\- J'ai hâte de connaître le nom de la troisième meilleure personne aux A.S.P.I.C. de ce collège… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu caché ton intérêt pendant ta scolarité pour ma matière ?

Il posa la question sans ciller, d'une voix doucereuse, le regard toujours porté sur la porte du cachot. Amalia ne répondit pas, elle sortit délicatement de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, six flacons. Le premier était rond et vert, il contenait un liquide clair le second rouge et filiforme une sorte de brume argentée le troisième était quant à lui petit et plat avec des insectes à l'intérieur. Les trois autres fioles étaient transparentes et contenaient soit des herbes, soit une substance gélatineuse. Le professeur Chourave releva le menton pour observer ses confrères avant de replonger dans son ouvrage.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? murmura Rogue, détachant enfin ses yeux de la porte pour se concentrer sur Amalia.

\- Un test de reconnaissance. J'ai le droit de poser les questions que je veux après toi, tant que c'est sur le programme, non ?

\- Certes mais je doute que les cartes Choco-grenouilles soient considérées comme au programme par le Ministère…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le quatrième membre du jury se présenta. Dans l'encadrement se dressait fièrement Lucius Malefoy, l'air triomphant et savourant l'effet qu'il produisit en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'un pas sûr de la table des examinateurs et toisa Amalia.

\- Severus… dit-il en inclinant la tête avec un grand sourire. Miss Richards, quelle surprise de vous voir _ici_ !

\- Je vous retourne la remarque Mr. Malefoy. Il me semblait que seuls les enseignants de Poudlard pouvaient statuer comme jury aux A.S.P.I.C.

Elle se terra dans son siège en crispant les doigts sur les accoudoirs.

\- En théorie oui, mais voyez-vous…

Sa voix était traînante et insistait sur certains mots.

\- Lorsqu'il n'y a pas assez de professeurs _compétents_ , c'est-à-dire à avoir eu une note suffisante, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui, il est d'usage que les membres du conseil d'administration assure cette _fonction_.

\- Je suis étonnée que le professeur Maugrey en qualité d'Auror n'ait pas eu la mention nécessaire ! répliqua Amalia, enfonçant un peu plus les ongles dans le tissu de son fauteuil.

\- Il l'a eu, mais il est prit par la dernière épreuve du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ , coupa Rogue.

Il invita Malefoy à s'asseoir.

\- Quoi ? Tu le savais ? s'exclama le professeur d'Histoire en se redressant sur son siège.

En l'absence de réponse, elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras d'un air sombre. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage et cachaient un peu la colère qui se peignait sur ses traits. Le professeur Chourave reposa délicatement son livre de botanique et prit un nouveau parchemin pour l'examen, la plume prête à gratter le nom du premier supplicié.

Rogue ouvrit la porte du cachot d'un geste de sa baguette et il prononça d'une voix forte l'identité du candidat. Il s'agissait d'un élève de Serdaigle, grand et fin, ses cheveux mis-longs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il observa un moment les quatre paires d'yeux qui se levèrent à son arrivée. Après une brève hésitation, l'adolescent se plaça devant le chaudron au milieu de la salle de classe et attendit les instructions du maître de potions. Amalia écoutait d'une oreille distraite, des flacons se matérialisèrent sur la table. La première partie de l'examen consistait à préparer en vingt minutes un philtre tiré au hasard dans une liste puis une série de questions étaient posées par les membres du jury. Dans un souci de respect du temps attribué à chaque élève, Malefoy, Chourave et Amalia n'eurent que deux interrogations chacun. Le professeur d'Histoire pour sa part tendait un des flacons disposés devant elle au candidat, il devait identifier le contenu et donner au moins une utilisation connue de celui-ci. Elle notait soigneusement les réponses et le remerciait dans un sourire bienveillant.

Après cinq passages Rogue se leva pour remplir les pots d'ingrédients à moitié vide afin de ne pas influencer les autres élèves. Malefoy en profita pour s'adresser à Amalia d'un ton détaché.

\- Dites-moi Miss Richard, que comptez-vous faire l'an prochain ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle s'efforçait d'être détendue sachant que toutes les paroles du sorcier seraient un moyen de la provoquer.

\- Oui, il est peu probable que l'on vous garde. Vous avez bien dû réfléchir à ce qui allait occuper _tout_ votre temps libre.

\- Pour quelle raison ne me garderait-on pas à Poudlard, je vous prie ?

La Gryffondor avait le regard flamboyant et les dents serrées.

\- Il est évident qu'après vous en être pris sauvagement à un autre professeur, sans compter les incidents qui ont échelonné cette année, il est probable que d'autres parents que moi s'inquiètent de votre présence ici… Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'accepter les mages noirs comme enseignants.

Chourave déglutit avec difficulté, elle attendait une réaction explosive de la part d'Amalia, Rogue restait silencieux à les observer. Cependant, la jeune femme détourna le regard et après un long soupir, releva ses manches avant de répondre.

\- Aaaaah, Mr. Malefoy, je ne puis être tenue responsable des étranges coïncidences qui ont jalonné cette année et contrairement à certains, je peux me permettre de ne pas cacher mes avant-bras.

Elle joignit les deux poings avec un air de défi. Il la jaugeait, les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus méprisant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne portez pas _sa_ marque que vous ne lui êtes pas fidèle comme l'était votre père. Je suis certain qu'avec le temps, vous reviendrez à d'autres considérations, si puis-je dire. Ceux qui ont goûté au pouvoir des ténèbres ne l'oublient jamais !

Il releva le menton d'une manière dédaigneuse.

\- Vous avez raison sur un point, ce serait très compliqué pour moi de faire croire que je sois si faible mentalement pour qu'un sortilège d'Impérium suffise à me faire fléchir et ébranler mes convictions profondes…

\- Pourrions-nous continuer l'examen je vous prie ? interrompit enfin Rogue en reprenant place au milieu de la joute verbale entre Amalia et Lucius.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leurs mains refermées sur leurs baguettes jusqu'à ce que le maître de potions appella l'élève suivant. Le reste de l'examen fut tendu mais lors de ses questions, Amalia s'efforçait d'être souriante et à encourager chaque élève qu'importe sa maison alors que les autres examinateurs favorisaient clairement les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle. La cloche du déjeuner retentit au moment où le dernier candidat répondait à la question finale de son examen. Rogue lui signifia que son épreuve était terminée et qu'il recevrait bientôt les résultats par hibou. Dans un bruit de chaises le jury prit congés, Amalia s'échappa le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la Grande Salle néanmoins une voix résonna derrière elle et la fit s'arrêter.

\- Je vous ai à l'œil Miss Richards et croyez-le, un jour ou l'autre, je ferai payer à votre famille sa trahison.

La jeune femme perdit son sang froid, elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et pivota pour mettre en joue Malefoy. Il l'attendait au tournant et pointait lui-même sa baguette dans sa direction. Son visage se crispa et la colère l'envahit. Les pointes de ses cheveux s'agitaient comme de petits serpents, la couleur blanche grignotait peu à peu le blond de ses cheveux et une lueur verte s'échappait de sa baguette.

\- Faites-moi plaisir. Quand vous _le_ verrez, transmettez-lui mes sentiments les plus mauvais. Où qu'il aille, je me dresserai de tout mon être face à lui et ce, même si cela doit être la dernière chose que je ferai ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Une aura étrange et terrifiante émanait d'elle. Malefoy sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer et jubilait.

\- Vous montrez enfin votre vrai visage, Miss Richards…

Soudain, une voix raisonna dans sa tête :

\- Ne fais pas cela.

Elle chercha du regard l'origine de cette intervention et découvrit Rogue qui surgissait de l'ombre, juste derrière Malefoy.

\- Ah Lucius, je vous trouve enfin ! Le directeur souhaite vous voir pour vous remercier de votre présence aujourd'hui et votre _aimable_ participation.

Le sorcier blond n'eut pas d'autre choix que de baisser sa baguette, il salua d'un geste de la tête Rogue avec un sourire de circonstance et lança un dernier regard venimeux à Amalia avant de monter les marches vers le hall d'entrée. Cette dernière était toujours le bras en l'air, comme figée dans la colère qui l'entourait. Alors quelqu'un saisit son avant-bras et appuya doucement pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. Les deux professeurs restèrent sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme tentait de se calmer pour reprendre le dessus, la main de Rogue lui tenait encore l'avant-bras pour l'empêcher de relever sa baguette. L'aura sombre finit par s'atténuer avant de disparaître complètement. Le souffle court, le professeur d'Histoire s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai encore perdu patience, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler…

\- En effet…

\- … Ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais, je suis navrée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure pendant l'examen sur la marque. Je ne voulais pas te viser…

\- Ce n'est rien. Personne n'est dupe au sujet de Lucius, il est peu probable qu'il est succombé à l'Impérium. Il a toujours agit de son plein gré… tout comme moi.

Un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux.

\- Il y a une énorme différence entre vous deux ! s'exclama Amalia.

Mais un bruit de pas approcha, les élèves de Serpentard regagnaient leur salle commune en discutant, annonçant la fin du premier service à table.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai encore un examen aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de reprendre cette conversation.

Sans prononcer un mot, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et Amalia regagnât la Grande Salle pour se restaurer. Elle eut du mal à trouver l'appétit et le professeur McGonagall s'en inquiéta, cependant leur discussion s'orienta rapidement sur les sujets de l'examen de métamorphose de l'après-midi.

oOo

Malgré les événements de la journée, Amalia profita du calme de la soirée pour s'installer dans la salle des professeurs avec une pile de copie, il s'agissait du devoir d'Histoire des premières années, un des parchemins dépassait largement du tas par sa longueur. Elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé, un encrier rouge devant elle et une plume à la main, elle se pencha sur les copies. En déposant sa baguette sur la table, elle remarqua une nouvelle fêlure dans la perle de labradorite, Amalia inspecta l'objet et se promit une visite rapide chez Ollivander pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence rompu uniquement par le grincement de sa chaise et le grattement de la plume sur les parchemins, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Rogue entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il s'installa face à sa collègue avec le même type de documents dans les mains et l'air lasse qui accompagnait ce type d'exercice. La tasse de thé fumante de la jeune femme se remplissait automatiquement lorsqu'elle la reposait sur la table, par moment elle s'étirait dans un bâillement avant de se replonger dans une nouvelle copie avec un soupir d'ennui.

Au milieu d'un parchemin, le professeur d'Histoire se mit à glousser puis à rire, des larmes perlèrent même au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir son hilarité et Rogue la regarda interloqué.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est… Dennis Crivey. Il a mit des noms de gobelins dans sa copie, pas un seul n'est vrai ! Il les a tous inventés et je dois admettre qu'il a fait preuve de créativité !

Rogue saisit le parchemin sur lequel l'écriture tortueuse et hachurée de l'élève s'étalait. Les noms de Goulfan le Magnifique ou encore Ursilande Petitpieds apparaissaient au hasard des lignes, surgissant sans crier gare. Le maître des potions eut du mal à réprimander un sourire, les noms étaient à la fois grotesques et ne ressemblaient en rien à des personnages connus. Il rendit la feuille à Amalia et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Cocasse mais à la hauteur de la médiocrité d'un Gryffondor ! Je remarque qu'il s'applique autant dans ta matière que dans la mienne…

\- En parlant de cela, comment s'en sort-il en potions ?

\- Mauvais mais mieux que l'an dernier, je dois l'admettre.

Rogue lui tendit la copie d'un air dégoûté.

\- Hum et … les Gryffondor en général ? risqua Amalia avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mijoté ? demanda le directeur de Serpentard, soupçonneux car l'évolution était nettement visible sur l'ensemble de leur maison, toutes années confondues.

\- Je n'ai fait que surveiller leurs heures d'études.

\- Ce qui explique leur soudaine amélioration ! répondit-il d'une voix courroucée en croisant les bras devant lui.

\- Oh Severus, tu m'en veux ? gloussa-t-elle la tête penchée, attendant une réaction plus franche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à y gagner, après tout, tu n'es plus leur directrice.

\- Tu te méprends sur mes intentions. Je n'ai agi que dans l'intérêt des élèves !

Elle souriait tout en soutenant le regard de son collègue.

\- Je doute que cela soit ta seule motivation…

\- Peut-être…

Amalia replongea dans une nouvelle copie et lança un regard malicieux en coin.

\- Je finirai bien par le savoir, grogna-t-il en se concentrant sur ses devoirs.

Maugrey entra en clopinant dans la salle des professeurs. Il avait la tignasse ébouriffée et le teint rouge, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils face à l'âtre vide dans un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Alastor ? Tu sais que ton absence a été remarquée pendant l'examen de potions ?

\- Ah bon ? Et par qui donc ? J'aurais mis mal à l'aise cet effronté de Malefoy si j'avais été présent !

Il ricana en sortant sa flaque de sa poche et en bu une gorgée avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la manche. Rogue souffla pour marquer sa désapprobation.

\- Moi je l'ai vu, tu m'as presque manqué ! répliqua Amalia en se levant. J'espérais que tu profiterais de l'occasion pour faire trembler de peur ces futurs Aurors !

Elle s'étira de tout son long et prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil de Maugrey.

\- Ah ah ! Tu as bien raison mais j'avais mieux à faire ! L'épreuve de demain sera retord, j'espère que tous les candidats ont révisé leurs classiques !

\- Moi aussi…

Amalia répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

\- D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de toi pour vadrouiller au-dessus du labyrinthe, comme pour la première épreuve. Nous serions plusieurs à dos de balai. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

La jeune femme accepta, qu'on lui demande ou pas, elle aurait été présente de toute façon.

\- J'en profite pour te remercier, sans toi je serai certainement en train de me faire manger par les asticots de la Forêt Interdite !

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais préféré rattraper notre fugitif… maugréa l'Auror.

oOo

L'échéance arrivant à grands pas, elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore reçu de retour de hibou récemment. Un détour par la volière s'imposait. La lune était haute dans le ciel et éclairait toute la tour d'une lumière argentée. La pièce circulaire était presque entièrement vide, les oiseaux devaient être partis à la chasse. La couche de paille crissa légèrement sous ses pas lorsqu'elle inspecta le sol à la recherche d'un courrier abandonné. Soudain, au milieu des carcasses de petits rongeurs dévorés, un parchemin en boule attira son attention. En le dépliant, elle découvrit qu'il avait été ouvert et déchiré par des serres, l'encre n'était heureusement pas visible. Amalia jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de tapoter doucement la surface du papier pour lui faire dévoiler ses secrets.

 _Petite sœur,_

 _J'ai eu dû mal à voler du parchemin pour t'écrire. Je suis tout près mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans compromettre la personne qui m'a aidé à venir. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en sécurité._

 _La dernière épreuve approche et je pense que celui qui a inscrit Harry au Tournoi va tenter quelque chose pour s'assurer que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sorte pas ! Sois vigilante !_

 _Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _S.B_

Depuis quand ce courrier attendait ? Une éternité certainement et Sirius devait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de retour depuis tout ce temps. Cependant, en l'absence d'explication sur l'état de la lettre, Amalia ne pouvait prendre le risque de lui répondre et de révéler au lecteur indélicat, sa cachette. Elle emporta le parchemin et tenta de se calmer avant d'aller se coucher. Demain, une nouvelle épreuve attendait tous les habitants de Poudlard.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Les retrouvailles


	22. Chapitre 22 – Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 22 – Les retrouvailles**

La journée avait été rythmée par les examens des quatrièmes années. La mine déconfite des élèves annonçait déjà à Amalia une correction fastidieuse, mais elle remit à plus tard cette préoccupation, un hibou lui avait apporté le matin même des nouvelles de Londres. Une fois tous les devoirs notés, elle devrait partir avant le banquet de fin d'année pour régler des problèmes de succession dans sa famille, en France. Une collation fut servie aux professeurs dans leur salle dédiée, peu avant l'épreuve finale du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ afin qu'ils puissent partir surveiller l'immense labyrinthe où se déroulerait l'épreuve.

Maugrey manquait à l'appel mais personne n'eut le temps de s'en inquiéter, Madame Bibine réunit tous les surveillants volontaires pour leur distribuer des balais. Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur du château où se dressait des haies d'if majestueuses. En temps normal, Amalia aurait aimé féliciter les deux auteurs de ce décor, si seulement il ne représentait pas déjà en lui-même un danger pour les candidats. Autour des gradins et de l'entrée du labyrinthe, de petites tentacules sortaient des arbres et attrapaient rongeurs et oiseaux qui passaient à leur portée. Un frisson glacial parcouru l'échine de tous les professeurs. L'épais brouillard qui émanait du sol rendait la visibilité médiocre et renforçait l'impression sordide que dégageait le lieu.

Des cris et des applaudissements provenaient du château, les spectateurs et leurs champions se dirigeaient à présent vers eux. La pression monta également au sein du petit groupe. Tous les enseignants écoutaient Madame Bibine communiquer quelques recommandations d'usages, Maugrey arriva peu après et expliqua brièvement l'objet de l'épreuve. Les candidats devaient parcourir le labyrinthe à la recherche de la coupe récompensant le vainqueur. Ils seraient envoyés dans le dédale dans l'ordre des points qui leur ont été attribué précédemment c'est-à-dire : Cédric et Harry en premier puis Viktor et Fleur. Amalia pensa brièvement à Krum qui avait dû se débrouiller seul pour se préparer à l'ultime épreuve, son directeur était trop distrait pour l'assister et se faisait de plus en plus rare à table. Une fois les explications terminées, les gradins s'étaient entièrement remplis autour d'eux. Leur balai à la main, ils donnèrent enfin un coup de pied au sol pour s'envoler.

En prenant de la hauteur, ils saisirent l'importance du terrain à parcourir pour les champions : les haies s'étendaient à perte de vue et la faible lumière du soleil mourrait dans l'horizon, le noir s'installa. A mesure qu'ils se répartissaient autour du dédale, les surveillants n'entendaient plus les bruits des gradins, après quelques minutes pourtant, la voix de Verpey annonça le début de l'épreuve.

Avec appréhension, Amalia passa au-dessus d'une des allées principales pour suivre Harry. Les minutes s'égrainaient silencieusement, des pas raisonnaient mais l'étrange écho provoqué par la végétation ne permettait pas de dire d'où venait leur propriétaire. Deux garçons courraient côte à côte avant de prendre chacun un couloir dans les directions opposées. Amalia reconnu le Gryffondor mais un cri suivit d'un éclair rouge attira son attention plus loin. Un des candidats avait déjà déclaré forfait et une masse sombre se précipitait à sa rencontre.

Peu de temps après, Verpey annonça Fleur disqualifiée et les sentinelles sur leur balai l'écoutèrent pour en connaître la raison. Il ne restait plus que les trois garçons, Amalia essaya de rependre la direction que Harry avait emprunté peu de temps avant de le perdre de vue. Sous ses pieds, les haies bougeaient seules comme pour laisser passer un participant invisible et une bête étrange entre le scorpion et un scarabée géant se tordit de douleur. C'était un des Scroutts à Pétard de Hagrid qui se faisait attaquer par quelque chose, cependant, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui en était à l'origine. Elle suivit les traces laissées dans l'herbe mais une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles rouges tout près du bout de son balai la conduisit à se poser au cœur du dédale. Une fois le pied au sol, Amalia découvrit par terre, inerte, le candidat bulgare. Viktor était stupéfixié et quand elle lui rendit son état normal, il demeura inerte. Le professeur d'Histoire le hissa avec difficulté sur son balai et le ramena auprès des juges du tournoi. La foule l'accueillit avec de grandes acclamations et Verpey hurla de sa voix amplifiée :

\- « _Quel dommage, un nouvel abandon, il ne reste que les deux champions de Poudlard dans le labyrinthe !_ » Les cris redoublèrent dans la partie des gradins occupés par les habitants du château. Les professeurs restés auprès d'eux avaient un air tendu et ne se joignaient pas à l'allégresse générale. Amalia atterrit doucement devant l'entrée du dédale et Madame Pomfresh la rejoignit pour ausculter l'élève de Durmstrang. Une jeune fille de Gryffondor se jeta sur elles pour prendre des nouvelles du champion déchu.

\- Tout va bien Miss Granger, il a simplement été stupéfixié par deux personnes ! Il va s'en remettre, retournez dans les tribunes s'il vous plaît.

L'infirmière avait accompagné d'une tape amicale dans le dos ces quelques mots. Elle fit apparaître un brancard pour porter Viktor et l'amener au calme. Dumbledore fondit sur Amalia suivit par Hagrid.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je les suivais mais… il y a eu un phénomène étrange !

La jeune femme avait les sourcils froncés comme pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu ou cru voir.

\- Les haies s'ouvraient et un Scroutt à Pétard s'est fait sonner.

\- Par quel candidat ? interrogea Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme.

\- Aucun justement ! Quelque chose d'invisible l'a mis K.O. !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! répondit Hagrid. Avec leur carapace, ils résistent à tout ou presque.

\- Albus, je ne sais pas ce qui leur a fait cela mais Krum n'était pas dans son état normal quand je l'ai trouvé. Ses yeux étaient voilés, un double sort de Stupéfixion ne provoque pas ce genre d'effet…

\- Nous verrons plus tard, retourne patrouiller au-dessus du labyrinthe au cas où un autre élève ait besoin d'aide…

A peine Dumbledore avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un gong retentît pour signaler qu'un des champions avait bien récupéré le trophée. Les applaudissements s'intensifièrent derrière eux, les tribunes vibraient sous l'agitation des spectateurs encouragés par Verpey hors d'haleine. Pourtant, la main du directeur s'était posée sur le poignet d'Amalia et ne se desserrait pas, ses doigts se crispaient de plus en plus à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans le moindre mouvement dans les haies face à eux.

Un surveillant revint sur un balai pour annoncer que les deux champions étaient introuvables, la joie fit place à l'inquiétude. Les élèves regardaient leurs professeurs et tous les adultes présents afin de quérir des informations. Au premier rang se tenaient les familles des champions, une dame rousse serrait contre elle ses deux fils et d'un geste affectueux caressa l'épaule de Hermione lorsqu'elle vint les rejoindre.

\- Albus, je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui se trame ! Maugrey ne nous a jamais parlé d'un obstacle faisant disparaître les champions ! Nous devions pouvoir les surveiller et ne pas les quitter des yeux un seul instant ! s'exclama Amalia en prenant bien soin de s'exprimer dos au public.

\- As-tu vu Maugrey depuis le début de l'épreuve ? souffla le directeur à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, non. Où est-il ? L'ensemble des préposés à la sécurité est ici…

Peu à peu les murmures brisèrent le silence et l'agitation dans les gradins du fond poussèrent Dumbledore à réagir en organisant les recherches. Tous les surveillants se rassemblèrent pour former une ligne de recherche, espacés les uns des autres d'une dizaine de mètres et ensemble, lentement, fouillèrent chaque recoin du dédale. L'épuisement et le trouble se lisaient sur leurs visages crispés et la flambée d'étincelles rouges provenant de l'entrée du labyrinthe ne les rassura pas pour autant.

A leur retour, les cris de joie s'étaient transformés en lamentations, Amalia n'eut pas l'occasion de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux champions avaient déjà été amenés par les autres professeurs vers l'infirmerie. Elle dut rapidement conduire les élèves de Gryffondor vers leur dortoir à la place de McGonagall. Sur le chemin menant au château, la jeune femme capta des brides de conversations au sujet d'un mort. Son cœur s'emballa, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, monter quatre à quatre les marches vers l'infirmerie.

oOo

Le temps s'écoulait d'une bien étrange façon depuis le début de la journée : les examens l'avaient ralenti puis le chemin vers le labyrinthe était passé à toute vitesse avant de freiner à nouveau depuis le coup de sifflet du début d'épreuve. Jusqu'à ce moment précis. Amalia poussa d'impatience les élèves vers leur dortoir et ordonna au portrait de ne laisser sortir personne. Elle courut ensuite à travers tous les couloirs déserts, des personnages dans les cadres pleuraient à chaudes larmes, même Peeves ne tenta pas de la retarder lorsqu'elle enjamba un escalier qui se dérobait sous ses pas. Le claquement de ses talons l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la marche finale du pallier avant la porte de l'infirmerie. La sorcière poussa d'un coup le passage et vit des visages connus se tourner vers elle.

Les lits de l'infirmerie étaient tous vides, Amalia retint un soupir de soulagement avant de questionner Madame Pomfresh.

\- Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?

\- Mr. Potter est rentré avec le corps de Mr. Diggory… Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Dumbledore s'occupe du jeune Potter pendant que le professeur Chourave accompagne les parents de Mr. Diggory…

Amalia passa une main dans le dos de la vieille infirmière, son désarroi la touchait profondément. Elle avait tenté l'impossible pour sauver cet étudiant sous les yeux de ses parents, le moment avait dû être douloureux. Après de longues minutes à consoler sa collègue, la jeune femme s'approcha des élèves et de leurs familles qui attendaient l'arrivée imminente du champion qu'ils avaient soutenu quelques heures plus tôt. Avec une infinie délicatesse, elle fit apparaître des tasses de chocolat chaud fumant et les leur tendit. Une dame rousse essuya des larmes avec un mouchoir troué et la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Des bruits dans le couloir les fit se lever, Dumbledore entra le premier suivit de Harry qui avait mauvaise mine et enfin, un chien noir comme le jais. Amalia eut un doute mais lorsque l'animal trottina gaiement vers elle, elle avança une main pour lui caresser la tête et souffler tout bas.

\- Tu es sain et sauf…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est encore là ? tempêta le directeur. Harry a besoin de repos.

Il se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui demanda d'apporter une potion _de Sommeil_ pour son protégé.

\- Albus, je vais vous laisser en petit comité. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Mr. Potter allait bien et te dire que je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi…

\- Hum, merci Amalia, sa voix s'était radoucie. Mais ne t'éloignes pas trop s'il te plaît.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête avant de saluer les visiteurs et de caresser une dernière fois le chien qui s'était allongé au pied du lit de Harry. Elle se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'assit sur la dernière marche des escaliers pour attendre Dumbledore. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer, toute la tension de la journée ressortait peu à peu et elle sentit chaque muscle, l'un après l'autre, devenir douloureux. En regardant ses bottines, elle vit la boue et les brindilles qui s'y étaient collées. Amalia se redressa alors pour juger de son allure dans le reflet d'une des fenêtres de la tour. Son visage s'était creusé par endroit, l'inquiétude se lisait aux coins de ses lèvres, sous ses yeux. Les cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'une harpie, des feuilles s'y étaient emmêlées ça et là. Le grincement de la porte de l'infirmerie la fit sursauter, Dumbledore s'en extirpa. Le pompon de son petit bonnet se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Il avait l'air fatigué mais résigné.

\- Viens, tu as besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé pour te réchauffer et retrouver tes esprits… dit-il d'un geste du bras.

Sans un mot, elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa dans un des fauteuils face à l'âtre vide de la cheminée. Une fois la tasse en main, elle se rendit compte que le froid avait anesthésié ses doigts et peu à peu, elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de la famille de Mr. Diggory, c'est le plus urgent…

\- Pour le moment, l'urgence n'est pas là. Tout ce que je pourrais entreprendre ne fera pas revenir leur fils.

\- Tu as raison, c'est horrible… Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ. Comment une chose pareille a pu se produire à Poudlard ? elle prononça ces mots presque mécaniquement, sa voix était éteinte.

\- Mr. Krum a rapidement repris connaissance. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'il avait vécu les deux dernières heures, son esprit a bien été manipulé. Karkaroff était introuvable, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

\- Introuvable ? C'est un aveu de culpabilité après avoir mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe ?

\- Oh non, nous avons enfin découvert qui est l'auteur de cet acte…

Le sorcier n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent à travers la porte du bureau. En un éclair, les deux occupants s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où ils découvrirent Fudge, Rogue et McGonagall en proie à une grande agitation.

La jeune femme se plaça avec des deux enseignants et lança des regards inquiets par-dessus du lit de Harry, qui semblait toujours endormi malgré l'agitation, pour surveiller le chien noir. Elle espérait que personne ne lui porte plus d'attention. Fudge ne voulait pas croire l'évidence, Dumbledore lui rapportait tous les événements de l'année et de cette funeste soirée mais le Ministre de la Magie niait le retour de Voldemort. Pour sa part, Amalia découvrit, horrifiée, ce que ses élèves avaient vécu dans cette prison de verdure. A aucun moment elle ne douta de la parole de Harry, cette mise en scène ressemblait trop aux méthodes de leur ennemi.

A côté d'elle, la jeune femme sentit Rogue déboutonner sa manche, elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire et lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Le cœur de son collègue battait sous ses doigts. Lentement, la jeune femme leva le regard à la rencontre du sien et lorsqu'elle croisait ses yeux noirs, le supplia par la pensée de laisser Dumbledore parler.

Mais le contact fut rompu avant toute réaction de sa part. Le chien se leva subitement et se faufila entre eux pour les séparer. Rogue en profita pour passer devant Dumbledore et retrousser sa manche. Il révéla la Marque des Ténèbres qui marquait sa chair, tendant le poignet sous le menton de Fudge dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Malgré son témoignage sur le fait que Voldemort était de retour, le Ministre ne voulut toujours pas se rendre à l'évidence : un danger approchait et il n'acceptait pas l'échec de sa politique. De colère, il prit congé en claquant la porte de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir remis à Harry le sac de Gallions qu'il avait gagné en terminant vainqueur du tournoi. Amalia bondit aussitôt sur l'animal pour le saisir au collier et l'entraîner vers le fond de la salle. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore donnait des ordres à Mrs. Weasley ainsi qu'à son fils Bill pour qu'ils préviennent leurs alliés. Personne ne se soucia de la conversation incongrue qui se déroulait derrière un paravent.

\- Sirius ! A quoi tu joues ?

Le chien couina en passant une patte sur son museau.

\- Arrête un peu, je t'ai reconnu ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

L'animal fixa Amalia de ses grands yeux jaunes, il semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'amusait plus de la situation, elle avait l'index tendu et l'air furieuse. La grande porte de l'infirmerie claqua à nouveau et la voix de Dumbledore raisonna.

\- Amalia, peux-tu venir une minute avec ton ami à quatre pattes, je te prie ?

Elle s'exécuta et Sirius reprit forme humaine sous le regard effaré de Mrs. Weasley qui découvrit pour la première fois l'évadé d'Azkaban. Il était habillé de sa tenue de prisonnier en haillons, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient sales et sa barbe lui donnaient un air misérable. Pourtant, quelque chose se passa à ce moment précis dans la poitrine d'Amalia. Elle oublia toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée dans la journée et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un imbécile !

\- Allons, allons, calme toi, tout va bien se passer...

Il la serra contre lui et passa une main d'un geste d'apaisement dans ses cheveux. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait lui rappelait de tendres souvenirs et il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour apprécier ces retrouvailles. Derrière eux, un raclement de gorge interrompit ce moment. Rogue les toisait, un rictus mauvais au visage.

\- Lupin et maintenant Black, quelle surprise caches-tu encore ?

\- Severus, vous aurez tout le temps d'avoir cette discussion plus tard. A présent, je vais vous demander d'oublier vos querelles du passé à Sirius et vous, intervint le directeur.

Les deux concernés prirent un air désabusé.

\- Serrez-vous la main.

Dumbledore bien qu'ayant employé un ton calme, imposait une certaine forme d'autorité. Ils s'exécutèrent brièvement avant de s'éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Le directeur paraissait à présent satisfait. Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda de partir sous les protestations de Harry qui aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son parrain. Il embrassa le garçon et déposa un bref baiser sur la joue d'Amalia avant de se transformer en chien et de sortir de l'infirmerie. Puis, Dumbledore demanda une chose étrange à Rogue.

\- Êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Oui, je le suis depuis longtemps.

Il était tendu et son teint était devenu très pâle. Amalia comprit alors ce qui allait se passer, sans un mot, elle sortit à son tour de la pièce et attendit sur le pallier que Rogue parte. Quand la porte grinça, il tenta de l'éviter mais elle s'interposa au milieu des escaliers.

\- Tu dois t'imaginer… commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas rester à discuter, j'ai à faire.

\- Écoutes moi Severus, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

En entendant son prénom, il se figea.

\- Je sais ce que tu t'apprête à faire et les risques auxquels tu t'exposes… dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. S'il te plaît, reviens-nous en vie.

Il resta à la regarder, perplexe. L'air triste qu'elle arborait pouvait difficilement cacher des intentions mauvaises. Il hocha la tête et dévala les marches jusqu'au parc du château.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, Amalia entra pour rejoindre Harry. Mille questions lui brûlaient les lèvres et il eut du mal à attendre que son enseignante soit à proximité pour lui poser la première.

\- Professeur, comment avez-vous connu mon parrain ?

Il y avait tellement à dire sur sa rencontre avec Sirius puis celle avec ses parents et Remus, elle n'aurait pas eu assez d'une nuit pour tout lui raconter. En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Amalia passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler, je vous le promets. Mais en attendant, je suppose que Dumbledore a déjà dû répéter que vous deviez vous reposer ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Bien, dans ce cas terminez votre potion de _Sommeil_ , nous nous reverrons prochainement pour en discuter. Reprenez des forces.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, le professeur d'Histoire retrouva son directeur. L'endroit était paisible et permettait d'avoir un panorama extraordinaire sur le lac et les environs de Poudlard. Au loin d'étranges cheveux ailées animaient le ciel, leur peau en cuir reflétait les rayons du soleil d'été.

\- Albus ?

\- Oui Amalia ?

\- Je vais bientôt devoir partir, tu le sais.

\- Hum, se contenta de répondre le vieux mage en s'appuyant sur la rambarde devant lui.

La sorcière l'imita et huma l'air tiède qui remontait le long des façades du château jusqu'à ses plus hautes tours. Dumbledore garda le silence, fixant l'horizon avec une expression réjouie, comme s'il y avait vu un détail important et qu'il attendait que la jeune femme le remarque aussi.

\- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Ah, nous y voilà enfin.

\- Albus… râla Amalia en se relevant.

\- Je vais tout te dire, ne t'en fais pas.

Le directeur prit une longue inspiration et débuta son récit.

\- Bartemius Croupton a eu un fils, Barty Croupton Junior. C'était un garçon prometteur lorsqu'il était étudiant malheureusement il a fréquenté un petit groupe d'élèves dont tous les membres sont devenus Mangemorts. C'est eux qui ont torturé les Londubat pour obtenir des informations. Barty s'est donc retrouvé à Azkaban en même temps que Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Pour un haut fonctionnaire comme Croupton, cela a dû être un choc je suppose…

\- Tout à fait, plus encore pour sa femme. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise et sa santé déclinait. Alors par amour, Bartemius a accepté de l'aider à échanger sa place contre son fils en prison où elle mourut peu de temps après. Il a ensuite élevé son fils en cachette chez eux en le soumettant à l' _Imperium_ auquel il a fini par résister. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch approchait et il a réussi à convaincre son père d'y assister, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité. C'est lui qui a lancé la marque des Ténèbres vue par tous les partisans de Voldemort, encore alliés ou déserteurs. Ce signal a permis à son maître de le retrouver et d'élaborer un plan pour capturer le vrai Maugrey Fol Œil. Barty Jr. a pris sa place pour qu'il assure sa rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Tu veux dire qu'à aucun moment je n'ai été en contact avec le vrai Fol Œil ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Pas une seule fois…

\- Ceci explique pourquoi ses réactions me paraissaient étranges. J'avais mis cela sur le compte de mes souvenirs de la petite fille terrorisée. En fait, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. D'ailleurs, comment s'y est-il pris ? Tu aurais dû aussi te rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Barty Croupton Jr. a absorbé du Polynectar. Nous étions tous habitués à ce que Maugrey ne consomme que ce qu'il avait préparé donc cela n'a pas attiré notre attention.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas son but… Harry bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si l'évidence s'imposait. Mais il aurait pu attenter à sa vie plus d'une fois au cours de l'année…

\- Voldemort l'a fait entrer à Poudlard uniquement dans le but de truquer le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. Il s'est arrangé pour que Harry devienne l'un des champions puis il a fait de son mieux pour l'aider à gagner en passant par de tierces personnes. Pendant la dernière épreuve, il stupéfixé Fleur Delacour et mit Viktor Krum sous l'Imperium pour l'obliger à attaquer Cédric Diggory. Quand tu l'as retrouvé, Harry et Cédric l'avait neutralisé, c'est pour cette raison que tu as vu des choses inexplicables lorsque tu surveillais le labyrinthe. Si tu te souviens bien, il est arrivé en retard à la préparation de la dernière épreuve…

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Il venait de transformer la Coupe du Tournoi en Portoloin pour amener Harry à son maître. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pensé que deux champions auraient pu arriver au même moment et être transporté ensemble jusqu'au cimetière de Little Hangleton où Lord Voldemort l'attendait avec Peter Pettigrow.

Amalia eut un frisson et une moue de dégoût en l'entendant prononcer ce nom.

\- Si le faux Maugrey n'a pas touché à Harry, c'est parce que Voldemort avait besoin de son sang pour recréer un corps viable et ne plus être le parasite d'un autre. Il ne supporte pas devoir compter sur autrui alors devoir dépendre de Queudver…

\- Il est donc bien de retour…

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Tu sais ce que cela veux dire, Amalia ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Elle demeura pensive à fixant à son tour les animaux volants du domaine, le soleil avait pris de nouvelles teintes dorées. C'était une très belle journée.

\- Quand as-tu compris qui il était ? reprit-elle.

\- Au moment même où il a éloigné Harry de moi à leur retour du cimetière.

\- Comme quoi, tu nous connais vraiment tous très bien…

\- Ce qui m'amène à te poser une question… délicate. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- Tu n'oserais quand même pas lire mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Albus, tu n'es pas inquiet d'avoir envoyé Severus là-bas ?

Le vieux sorcier la regarda avec curiosité puis son visage de détendit et un sourire mutin s'y installa

\- Te ferais-tu du souci pour lui ?

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas que j'ai l'énorme défaut de m'attacher aux gens ?

Le vieux sorcier lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule et rit. Ils restèrent en silence à contempler le paysage puis la jeune femme réalisa un fait terrible.

\- Tu te rends compte que Neville a fréquenté pendant presque un an, l'un des tortionnaires de ses parents…

\- Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de victimes cette année… l

L'expression de Dumbledore s'assombrit.

\- J'espère que la vie lui réservera de meilleurs jours.

oOo

Harry put quitter l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard pourtant il évitait soigneusement tout contact avec les autres élèves mis à part ses deux amis de Gryffondor. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, revoir absolument son professeur d'Histoire avant de reprendre le _Poudlard Express_ la semaine suivante. Harry avait remarqué qu'Amalia jouait du piano lors des moments les plus sombres. Alors avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il attendit devant la salle de musique de longues heures. Sa persévérance fut récompensée. Peu avant minuit, des bruits de pas le sortirent d'un sommeil sans rêve. Sa tête reposait sur les dalles froides et dures du sol, il s'était endormi en attendant, son vêtement magique avait glissé de ses épaules.

\- Hum, j'aurais dû me douter que vous aviez hérité de cette fameuse cape, Mr. Potter !

Il remit ses lunettes en place pour voir nettement son enseignante les poings sur les hanches.

\- Rentrez, je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas attendre cet été ! reprit-elle en ouvrant la salle de musique.

D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma toutes les chandelles au mur et enclencha une petite boîte à musique déposée sur le piano.

\- Approchez.

Elle lui fit signe de la main pour qu'ils s'installent dans le sofa qui était protégé par un drap blanc. Amalia le dévisageait, il était en proie à une certaine agitation et maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de poser toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête, aucune ne trouvait le chemin de sa bouche. La mélodie de la boîte à musique était apaisante, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. La chaleur de la pièce et l'assise confortable du canapé l'enveloppèrent doucement, la sensation était délicieuse et menait inéluctablement vers l'endormissement. Son professeur lui sourit.

\- Je vais devoir partir dès demain, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler avant de revenir sur Londres. Si vous passez les vacances chez votre parrain, nous aurons l'occasion de vous raconter de belles histoires ensemble.

Mais Harry ne put répondre, le sommeil le gagna et ce fut seulement le lendemain qu'il se réveilla dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Sa cape parfaitement pliée sur le bord de son lit, était la seule chose qui lui permit d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

oOo

L'aube donna une aura mystique au Lac Noir quand Amalia dévala la douce pente du parc, sa baguette à la main. Elle était vêtue de sa toilette de voyage, les balbuzards de son manteau s'agitaient sous le vent du matin et sa malle la suivait de peu en flottant dans les airs. La tiédeur du début d'été lui caressa les joues et l'odeur de la forêt qui lui parvenait. Avec un brin de nostalgie, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le château. Les hautes tours qui lui avaient annoncé en début d'année son arrivée imminente dans son nouveau foyer, lui avaient caché tout ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre du confort moelleux de l'école. Amalia repensa aux rencontres, événements et découvertes de ces derniers mois. Avec un soupir elle reprit son chemin, des images défilaient dans sa tête et quelque chose se logea dans sa poitrine, un sentiment d'excitation et d'inquiétude mêlés. Elle savait qu'avant la rentrée prochaine, elle reverrait avec joie certains des protagonistes qui avaient échelonné son année mais qu'ils auraient tous une multitude de questions à lui poser, était-elle prête à tout leur révéler ?

L'incident du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ l'avait dissuadée de parler, ses secrets mettraient en danger les personnes qui en seraient témoins à présent, le temps viendrait où elle devrait les partager. En attendant, une nouvelle destination l'appelait.

Ses pas foulèrent à présent le gravier de l'allée menant à l'entrée du parc, le portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit sur son passage et se referma aussitôt dans un grincement sonore. Amalia se concentra sur le salon ensoleillé dans lequel elle avait passé son adolescence en France puis l'obscurité l'enveloppa et elle transpalana.

* * *

Fin tome I


End file.
